


Marukawa Simulator

by guren666



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: An -chan doesn't know when to quit, M/M, Ritsu is yandere - beware!, You Have Been Warned, adding more tags now, based on game still in development Yandere Simulator, lots of blood and deception, manwhores won't leave neither Ritsu or Takano the fuck alone, pretty graphic, torture - pretty graphic in chapter 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Yandere Simulator. On the day of his transfer to Marukawa, Onodera crosses path with Takano who captures his heart instantly. The problem is that Ritsu has much to do before he can confess to Takano. The man does not even know of him! By... eliminating his rivals Ritsu gets closer to the man of his dreams. No one will stop him from achieving his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin of the first meeting

My name is Ritsu Onodera and I've transfered from my father's publishing company to Marukawa Shoten because I've had enough of the idiots there.

This was my new opportunity to find the thing that's so painfully missing from my dull life. That's when I met my soulmate, on the first day of my transfer. He was the handsomest guy I've ever seen. Tall, gorgeous lips many women and men would kill for and striking brown eyes that bore into my soul and I felt something in me that awakened.

We didn't speak, because he was obviously in a hurry and he didn't even look at me. But, oh God. I definitely looked at him. The guide who introduced me to my new editorial team was a bit too chatty, so I didn't pay much attention to her. I was still in thoughts with the handsome man. That's how I missed that people were talking with me. "Oh, you're here. I was thinking they were lying about getting us a new editor. We're thankful that you decided to join our ranks at Crimson Department. My name is Ishiyama Yaichiro. I am the chief editor here." The man wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't on the same level as the hottie. This editor in chief was also tall and he had a funky hairstyle that almost made me giggle. Almost. We shook hands and I even conjured up a proper smile. Well, I should at least get friendly with the people I'll be working with. It can't be so bad as it was in Onodera Publishing. As next a woman in her late twenties introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Mizutani Sawako." Ah, pleasantries. I hated them. But, let's get on with it. We shook hands and lastly, the last of my co –workers emerged. She was in her early thirties as far as I could tell. "Good morning. It's nice to get someone younger to join us. My name is Nakamura Setsuna."

They showed me around the office and introduced me to the other departments on our floor. We had Sapphire, Emerald and Amethyst… strange names, but oh well. And before I forget, I asked to be transferred to literature department… instead, I got stuck in manga and crime manga, for crying out loud. Who reads them these days? They're soo boring… Perhaps I'll ask for a transfer to literature department after the first two weeks… but I should give it a chance. Maybe that hottie will work on this floor! The sheer thought send jolts of excitement down my spine and Sawako Mizutani, was it? She grabbed my arm and flashed her long bangs at me. "Nee, Ritsu –san. It's almost break time. How about we go to cafeteria?"

I blinked twice. Was she flirting with me? For real? Sorry, gal. You're not him. He made my heart race. I have to get to closer to him. Somehow. So, the best way should be to ask around innocently. Oh, if only I saw him again…it's not unlikely, but the percentage is low. Editor in chief encouraged my overly eager colleague. "Take it easy on the first day. We don't want you quitting right away. Mizutani, Nakamura, go ahead. I have a meeting, so I'll come back later."

They nodded and Mizutani, still her hand attached to my arm led me towards the elevator. Nakamura followed after us, rolling her eyes at Mizutani's antics. She was probably used to her. We reached the lounge and we found empty stool. That was rare… it was break time for everyone, not just us. Hm… maybe they preferred to stay at their desks, so there's no way he'll meet him here. He sighed. Mizutani caught on my internal conflict. "Ohh, I know that sigh. You're having love problems? Tell me. Tell mee!" She squealed, excited and Nakamura stepped in. "Oh, stop it. Stop pestering our new member. It's none of your business. We should just enjoy the break." Mizutani pouted and stood up to get herself a drink from the vending machine. I stared at the ceiling, bored to oblivion and it was only the beginning. A manly, enriched voice pulled me from my boredom. I glanced over the vending machine, that's where it came from. My eyes widened. It was him! He bumped into Mizutani and she quickly excused herself, grabbing her green tea.

She sat down next to me and I saw how the man's eyes flickered at us for a moment, but he quickly lost interest, got his drink and left the lounge. In that moment, my heart skipped a few beats. He's so handsome… I wonder if he has someone… someone like him cannot be single. But if he was… no, get your head out of the clouds, Ritsu. You don't even know his name! My other colleague, Nakamura was very observant, as it seemed. Her facial expression said it all and she was definitely amused. She put her elbows on the stool and smirked. "I see you've met the editor in chief of Emerald already. His name is Takano Masamune. He's the quiet type who all women in the office drool for. As much as I have heard, he's a player, that man. He transferred here merely a year ago because of a scandal at a rival publishing company. I don't know the details. As you can see, he's not very friendly with us, Crimson editors. Or he's not friendly in general. At any rate, he's good at his job. Very good. No one has ever become so quick a chief editor in years here. Now, what's with that look?"

I was surprised at the question."What look, Nakamura –san?"

"Oh, well. Maybe it was my imagination. Well now… how about we go and eat out somewhere?"

Mizutani cheered. "Yees! I've been waiting for you to say it, Setsuna –chan."

The older woman sighed. "I told you to stop with – chan thing, Mizutani. Also, call me Nakamura. I am the second in chief. Show some respect." Mizutani pouted again. To me, she seemed like an immature brat – just like all the fucks who complained about my "lucky heritage" at Onodera Publishing. I hated those types with passion, but I'd better put up a faccade.

We left for a nearby restaurant and came back hour later after having lunch.

The day went by soon. Chief returned from his meeting after three hours, his expression sour. It's not like I haven't taken part in those before. They are pain in the ass and I knew the man's pain for dealing with idiots from sales, management and printers. Chief put some new authors under my care and Mizutani showed me the ropes of crime manga and manga in general. I was an editor, but for books… not manga. This was a challenge, but nothing I couldn't handle. We finished our work somewhere after midnight and each of my colleagues were leaving one after another. I've stayed longer, reading the works of the mangaka's I was in charge now and I gained some really valuable knowledge.

I checked the time on phone. Damn. It was 1.13 am. I really should leave… I wager I'm the last to leave the building. I went into the elevator, suppressing my yawn. I stepped outside and the rich voice I instantly recognized forced me into hiding behind a wall. I carefully peeked. It was him. Takano. He was on the phone, standing in the empty entrance and yelling at someone he was talking with over the phone. "No, you cretin! I'm not in the mood! I'm about to leave and I don't want to see anything else but my bed." He was silent for a few seconds then he exploded. "Shut the hell up, you manwhore. Your threats end here." He hung up and I quickly hid again, not daring to breathe and alert him to my presence. It's not like I didn't want to talk with him. I really would LOVE TO, but not under these circumstances. He mustn't think I'm… some kind of pervert spying on him. That would surely bode well for any future ... romantic approaches that might come my way.

He looked around and when he saw no one saw his outburst he contently left the complex. I dreamily looked at his tall stature as he was leaving. An idea popped into my mind. I could follow him… just to find out where he lives… and then I go home. It's not like I'm doing something wrong or illegal… I am just a bit curious. Where's the harm in that?

As secretively as I could, I followed after Takano, keeping my distance and when he occasionally looked behind his shoulder, I got lost in the crowd. We entered the train and I stayed away from him, so he would not recognize me right away. And even if he did, he might think I live somewhere near. There was nothing strange about me boarding the same train as he did. The ride was excruciating for me as I forced myself not to gaze at the handsome man that was Takano. Finally, we reached Takano's stop and he was leaving. I took the other door so that I would not draw his attention to myself. It worked. He didn't even notice me. I was in luck.

We walked through the bustling subway and we entered the quiet neighborhood. He went for a park. Probably a shortcut. This was going to be tricky. I had to be extra careful if I didn't want to be discovered. He'd think I'm a creep… and that's not how I want him to view me. So as to avoid him seeing me, I made small steps, making as minimal sound as possible all the while hiding in the bushes. Takano must not know of my presence. I repeated the words in my mind, almost like a mantra. He's a good man, I can see that. Whatever the rumors about him may be, I don't care. I've never felt so alive before I saw him. I finally realized what was missing from my existence. It was him.

Takano reached a seven stories building. I watched him from afar as he went fished out keys to the main door and got in. I finally allowed myself to breathe properly and I let out a mild groan of satisfaction. Now I knew where Takano lived.

I turned to leave, grinning.

My apartment wasn't far from Takano's, it was practically ten minutes away. On my way home, I hummed a song about love. I picked it up over the radio today. It was about brown eyes from a foreign singer. She was right. One gaze and I was enamored with him.

He doesn't know it yet, but he'll be mine. I chuckled at that thought. I don't know how and I stood before my apartment. I took out my keys from bag and, put the key in and turned. I got in and took off my shoes. My coat came down as next – I mean, it was autumn already. Bit chilly to be going around in T –shirts only. I locked the door and put the keys on the table in living room. I changed, took a bath and sunk in my bed. Exhausted. It's not like I was overworked. I was… lovestruck. Yeah. That's the right word. I can't just approach him out of nowhere… he doesn't know me… but I'll get closer to him… somehow.

I was determined to make Takano Masamune mine. I've found my other half. There's no way I'm letting anyone take him away from me.

I swear, he'll be mine.

I laughed merrily.

Oh, Takano… you're so handsome. I can't wait when I'll fall in your arms…

With happy thoughts of what our first date will look like, I drifted to sleep. My dreams probably filled with Takano's warm smile, aimed at me, holding my hands and telling me he loves me.


	2. Tenebrous offer of alliance

I've been thinking about him since yesterday. I prayed that no one saw me when my curiosity got the better of me. Takano is quite the looker. But I'm not only attracted to his appearance, I have passed that stage of vain interest long ago; no, he's a different kind of man. Somewhere buried in that demeanor is a heart that will soon beat only for me. I didn't just know how yet…

Oh well, no point dwelling on it. It was 10.38 am. , damn I'm gonna be late. I can't be late on the second day. I don't care what other people think, but I care what Takano will hear about me from other people. So… I hastily threw some jeans and shirt together, put on my coat and shoes and made a dash for the station. I barely got on in time and there was no empty seat. The day was starting pretty poorly. I daydreamed about Takano till it got so late. I must stop doing such stupid things, but I cannot bring myself to stop. The train was packed and I barely got enough space. Ugh, I hate communal transport service for all it's worth… Some new people got on board and I had even less space. Damn them to oblivion, I thought as I gritted my teeth. If only I had a distraction right now… in the window opposite of me I saw a mirror image of the man, standing above the average folk like myself. Oh, how could I miss seeing Takano get on? I didn't dare turn my head. It would be still creepy if I just walked up to him and started talking… would it not? It's not like we work for the same department… I wonder if I were in Emerald if I could get closer to him easier? That's all just what if situations. Not gonna happen.

The ride was more bearable when my gaze was focused on Takano's graceful expression. I did my best not to blush. When we got off the train, I gave Takano headstart of five minutes before I moved from my position near the subway exit. I arrived approximately at 11.24 and when I got in elevator, I was surprised to see Mizutani running towards me. "Hold it! I'm getting ooon!" she shrieked, huffing. She got in before it close and she sank to her knees, still obviously tired from the presumably long run. It's none of my business, but I should ask. It was polite. "You're alright, Mizutani –san? Did you run here?" She nodded and collected herself again, standing up properly. "Yes… I've had a wild night… if you know what I mean. My boyfriend is a beast in bed… oh… too much information. Sorry about that…" I cackled, far from amused. This retarded woman found someone before me? Her partner must be blind. Nevertheless, it's none of my business and I don't care to know more about her sexual adventures. And I let her know about it. "Mizutani –san, please refrain from such comments in the future. We're colleagues, nothing more, nothing less. What you do in your free time is up to you." She pouted again. "Oh, you're no fun. Just like Setsu—I mean Nakamura –san. Fine. But we'll be friends eventually." She said with confidence as she stepped outside. I scoffed. I had no interest in getting friendly with idiots, thank you. If I wanted to stay surrounded by pricks, then I'd stay at Onodera Publishing.

I put my bag on the desk and sat down, a new pile of crime manga's was on my half. I threw a questioning look at editor in chief. "Ishiyama –san, what's this? I wasn't finished with the last volumes of Secretive." Chief waved from his seat. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it for now. Read these first. This mangaka is to become the one who will pull Crimson out of dump. We need it, desperately."

I cocked an eyebrow. "If that's a hit manga, then why put it under my care? You know I am practically a noob when it comes to manga. I am just getting into it. It's the truth." I said to my colleagues. Nakamura was amused at my sincere reply. "Then why are you in manga business?"

I shrugged. "Bad luck, I guess. My recommendation got mixed in and I ended up here. But I'll give it a try. I know I can master crime manga in no time."

They didn't look too convinced, but Ishiyama –san handed me a few print - outs and he patted my shoulder before he sat down to resume with his work. He got it hard, I guess. I was second editor in chief back in Onodera Publishing, so it wasn't so stressful as being the main guy. I wonder… how Takano was handling it. It must be nothing for him. I shook my head. Now's not the time to be distracted. I said I would master crime manga and I meant it. I immersed myself into the manga's worlds, forgetting for a while about the real world.

Then, my phone rang and put the manga down, looking at the caller ID. I didn't know that number, that was for sure. Should I pick it up? I opted not to. Hell, I don't need strangers calling me now.

After fifteen or more minutes, I got a text message. It said to meet in five minutes in the conference room. It should be empty and we could talk freely there. My eyes scanned the sender number. It was the same number. Either someone was playing a stupid prank on me here in office or I don't know.

I stood up, grabbing my phone. This trickster will be stopped, mark my words. I have enough on my plate already, for fuck's sake.

"I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back soon."

The only replied came from Mizutani who said uhuh or something.

The person wrote instructions on how I get to the conference room number 3. That means the person knew I was new here… This was beginning to smell fishy to me, but yet again, curiosity doubled with boredom led me to the said room. I looked around. There was no one around. I turned the handle and got inside. There, a man was seated on the far end of the table. It was a man with brown hair and his eyes were shut. Did he see me enter? Why are his eyes closed? More importantly… what does he want to talk about with me?

The man smiled at me and gestured towards the empty seats. "Please, sit down. This may take a while."

I eyed him for a split second before I chose where to sit down. I turned to face the man, awaiting explanation why were we meeting here in secret. "Thank you for coming, Onodera–san." I didn't flinch at the mention of my name. He knew of me, clearly. He continued. "You're not surprised, that's good. I believe we may have a goal in common." I crossed my legs under the long table. "Oh, and what's that?"

"You see, Emerald is like my family. All members are like my family. I don't want to see them suffer and most of all Takano. He pulled Emerald out of our slump and we're thankful for that. But he's in slump himself and some… bad influential people want to harm him – either physically or mentally. I won't let them do that. He's the thing Emerald needs and he needs someone like you to guard his back."

Now my emotions took better of me and I slammed the table. "What sick game are you playing with me? Is this some kind of prank? What do you want? Money?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not after money. As I said, Takano needs someone like you who cares for him for who he is, not because of his looks or fame in this industry."

I was in awe at the man who continued smiling. "I saw you tailing Takano yesterday. You were so… stealthy. He didn't notice you following after him."

I went red in face. He… saw me!? "Have you told Takano about it?"

"No, silly. I don't want him thinking you're acting strange. But anyone who's in love is acting strange. Oh, don't make that face. I know you're in love with Takano. And I approve, even more, I want to help you."

My throat became dry suddenly. I licked my lips, excited. "What kind of help? What will you want in return?"

The man leaned over the table. "All I want is for Emerald to be prosperous. And Takano is the key to our prosperity. If he's not feeling good or he is under too much stress, it affects me and my colleagues, too. We want to stay as the best selling magazine for as long as possible. I heard it from the man himself. I am willing to extend my knowledge of the office and all the people working here, to you. I know their strong and weak points. Take up my offer of help. We have a common goal. You want to get closer to Takano? You want to confess? Then start by… eliminating his stresor factors and he'll be all yours." The way he said the word eliminating send chills down my spine. He's up to something… shady.

"What are you… proposing?"

"You, my friend get some handful of people… removed… permanently." He said nonchalantly. I shook with terror as I realized what he was talking about. He's talking about murdering people! That's wrong! On many levels, not just moral! I could get caught, I could get… heartbroken if Takano ever found out… no, I cannot….

I shook my head vehemently. "No… you're… crazy. I can't do that. I can't outright murder someone!"

"So then, your love for Takano ends here? After some signs of danger, you give up? Is that it? Is that how weak your love is?"

I stood up, enraged. "I can't! Don't contact me again! Have a good day!" I stormed out the conference room. I caught numerous glances as I hurried back to my desk. I sat down, still shaken. He's got to be kidding me. That man was dangerous… I should call the cops on him…

Someone waved before my eyes and I turned to see Mizutani. "Oh, you're looking kinda strange. Where have you been?"

I shifted my gaze to the mangas. I should get back to reading… and forget about that preposterous "offer of help". Bullshit.

"Stop sticking your nose into my life, Mizutani."

"Fine, you're all workhaholics here…" She went to get a drink and I was left alone on my side of the desk. Thank goodness for a little respite. I read the manga, but I didn't absorb anything at all. My mind was wandering to that mystery Emerald editor.

Ishiyama –san ordered us all to leave early, because we'd go out for drinks, to welcome me into the team. I feared that would come, sooner or later. I accepted, but I wasn't happy about it.

On our way out, I've encountered the Emerald editor. He waved at me and left. My colleagues got suspicious. "Oh, what's this? You know Mino Kanade from Emerald? No one knows him, except maybe the guys from Emerald. He's a real mystery… always smiling and his eyes shut… wonder how he edits manga…" Nakamura informed me.

So, the guy's name is Mino Kanade, eh?

We headed for a bar. I didn't drink much. I had a very low alcohol tolerance and my mind constantly wandered to the thought of Takano being unhappy and people who caused his unhapiness in the first place. If I could help him… even if he didn't know it was me… if I could see him smile genuinely… I was seriously thinking about taking up Mino upon his offer of help. It was… tempting.

After the drinking contest ended badly and Mizutani almost hurled on Ishiyama, we decided to call it quits and each of us headed home for today.

I didn't meet anyone I knew, fortunately and my way home was quiet. I was still torn between accepting and turning him in to cops. But, he wants to help me… how could I turn him in?

I changed and put on more comfortable clothes and switched on TV when I prepared a light meal. "And that was the sports report. Now back to Nishinoya with the trivia."

"Thank you, Asahi. We've reports from several social sites that 57% of population is under so much stress, they submit to it and commit suicide. Only yesterday, six young people between the age of twenty and twenty –eight committed suicide."

"That's awful, Nishinoya. If only they found someone who'd help them with their problems, then maybe that wouldn't happen."

I cut the onions and I looked over the shoulder, interested in the moderator's response. "So true, Asahi. So remember, always talk about your problems at home, school or work to avoid such unnecessary and tragic deaths in the future. Now about the recent trend in the selfies…"

Uh, they've gone to that crap. Not worth it. But something about what the guy in TV said was true. What if Takano… No, I won't let that happen to the man I've found after countless years of searching. I'll deal with his problems for him… from afar and when all are gone… I'll make my move. I finished cutting onions and I stared for my phone for good ten minutes before I gathered the courage to actually do it.

I picked it up, dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. He knew it was me. "Oh, so you've changed your mind? Ready to help?"

I gulped down, dryly before I answered. It's the only path I can take now. "Yes, I am ready. I accept your help, Mino –san."

He chuckled. "Good. I knew you'd see reason. We'll meet up soon. I'll contact you, don't worry. It's all for the greater good, Onodera –san. " he hung up and I put the phone back on the table. My hands were shaking a bit. Did I just make a deal with a demon? It certainly felt that way…

But I am set on conquering Takano's heart.

Once he's free of the chains that bind him, I'll make him fall in love with me.

I finished with cooking my meal, ate, took a bath and went to bed. In a matter of months, Takano and I will be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to all who spotted the easter egg. n_n


	3. Results are shocking

Chapter 3: Results are shocking

A new day meant a fresh start for me. I checked my phone. Oh... that's right. I agreed yesterday. Mino –san made it crystal clear for me – anyone who harms Takano is my enemy and will be dealt with. I'll deal with them... on my own, whoever they are.

I got dressed, had a brief breakfast and made my way to work. Today was less crowded as I headed out much sooner as I intended, anxious to meet up with Mino -san about the alliance and possibly discuss the first person on our list. He'll prove to be a formidable ally in the future... but that remains to be seen.

After rather uneventful train ride I headed outside the subway, picking in my nostrils morning rain's air. I always loved when it rained, even when I was a child. But, that wasn't on my agenda. I'm not interested in living in the past. I pulled out my umbrella and spread it and continued walking to Marukawa.

I've reached the front entrance and a commotion was going on. I knew where this was going. An old fashioned dispute? Here? Who was in the center? A small crowd gathered and I hardly squeezed my way so I could look at the duo. My eyes widened when I saw Takano loudly arguing with a man about the same height as Takano. The man had maroon short messy hair. I didn't catch the meaning –because I came too late. It seems like the quarrel reached its end – the man punched Takano. My insides burned up and I almost lost my temper – were it not for an iron grip that halted me from doing something stupid. It was of course, Mino –san. He shook his head and motioned to me to look on. So I did. Takano held his swelling cheek, but otherwise wasn't reacting. He didn't punch back... why? Why? I asked myself. The unknown man laughed in his face and smugly left. The small crowd was dispersing around Takano and I quickly took my leave as well with Mino –san in tow. We got in the elevator and he had a strange expression on his face. Something between laughing and a wild want to strangle someone. Or maybe it was how I was feeling, with the way I had to keep up the act in work. I was shaking with rage. I gritted my teeth so hard it was hurting. Mino –san glanced at me. "Meet me at three o'clock, Onodera- san. The location is the same." He got off the elevator as first and headed for Emerald. I had the strangest feeling – my "work" will begin sooner as I thought, it seemed. My target... that man who dared to hit Takano... but why didn't he fight back? I know I would at least once return the favor of bruising my cheek. Damn bastard. Who the hell does he think he is? Hurting my Takano. Unforgivable.

My anger reached the bubbling point and I slammed the bag on the desk, furious. Only then, I came back to my senses. Nakamura – san was there and she looked up from her project proposal at me. "Already in great mood? You're not the only one. Mizutani called in, she's sick. After she came home, she ate some raw oysters and she's currently hospitalized. So, we the lucky people as we are, have to do her work now as well. Grab these proposals and redo them. Ishiyama –san is beyond furious. How could she do such an incredibly idiotic thing before the deadline? And we're behind the schedule as it is..." She sighed and handed me few papers. "Please, make ten copies of this." I took them and walked my legs to the copy machine. Fortunately, no one was using it now and I could do as Nakamura –san requested.

Absent minded I put the freaking papers into the machine and closed the lid, typing in 10. The mangas I read yesterday were a good reference for several ideas, but none seemed like it would work in reality. I mean, who'd fall for prank that turned deadly? Only morons. I chuckled. The man was a goner. Only worry was how? I wanted to make it look like and accident… and possibly as far away from office as possible.

Well, I still have time before I meet up with Mino –san. He had something in mind already, so much I could tell. I could use more information on that man before I send him to hell. I did my share of work plus Mizutani's. Every few minutes I checked the time. Around 14.48 Nakamura went out to eat and I declined her offer to join. Ishiyama wasn't there, because he was stuck in meeting. Poor man will have to stay over the work hours if he hopes to finish his workload and Mizutani's. I stayed alone and I didn't even bother to do more work. I couldn't concentrate even if I wanted to. I decided I'll go sooner, figuring Mino –san will be waiting inside the conference room number 3. I played it cool, casual as I passed by few editors from other departments. Before the door I stood for a moment before I turned the handle and entered. It wasn't in use, thankfully. I don't know what I would say if it was, though… We'll have to think of another meeting place… or maybe a message or call… I pondered on that when Mino –san entered and when he saw me, he smiled coyly. "You're early, Onodera –san. Are you so eager?"

Well, I wouldn't say eager… just… "He deserves what's coming to him. Tell me more about the man. Who is he?"

Mino –san took a seat and he even pulled out a case with photos and infos. I read them, but I wanted to hear the details from him. "Thanks for this, but I want to hear what is his problem."

"I'll start with the basics, then. The man's name is Haitani Shin. He's a chief editor at Shuudansha's Weekly Earth. The current situation stems from a misunderstanding that resulted in Takano leaving Shuudansha. Haitani and Takano were co-workers back at Shuudansha in the Weekly Earth department. Takano "stole" Haitani's previous lover, as the lover had feelings for Takano. Takano did turn her down, but the lover dumped Haitani. This caused Haitani to mess with Takano, such as "stealing" Takano's current girlfriend at the time, and making his job bad, which lead to Takano quiting. Haitani is still seeking revenge for what Takano did. What we've seen outside was only a premonition. I think Haitani plans something big... so before that..." He discontinued speaking and I knew what he meant. It's my turn to settle things. For Takano. "So, what's the man's weakness? He has to have at least one."

"I am glad you asked, because that's where you come in, Onodera. My contacts tell me he's bisexual. And now he's currently more into men. Attractive men. If you... let's say charmed him enough to go out with you on a date... you could easily finish him off."

I liked it so far, but pretending that swine was my type of man? But... It's the best lead we got. So the guy likes pretty ones? I wonder... "So you're saying I lure him out into open, go for a drink or coffee and then what? I can't just sit there, doing nothing the whole time. That won't accomplish anything."

Mino nodded. "That's true. Since this is the first time, I'll help you out and because that Haitani has it coming. Though, I am thankful for one thing. Takano came here. Without him, Emerald would be still in a slump. But enough about that. Back to the task at hand – I have arranged for a contact inside a café. There, you will put this in Haitani's drink." Mino –san handed me a few small tablets. I gave him a questioning look. "They're are laxatives. Once he goes to bathroom, follow him. Don't worry. The bar will be empty besides my barkeep friend and you two. He'll be really discreet. He owes me a favor. Now, once you follow him, use this." He handed me a screwdriver. I was beginning to think he was crazy, a bit. I'm gonna kill him with a screwdriver? That'll leave too much blood everywhere... not very subtle. Mino –san resumed talking. " Undo the lid on the light switch, turn off lights. Next, I arranged for a bucket filled with water to be placed under the sink." Now it all made sense to me. So, this will look like an accident, after all. I had some doubts about pulling it off. Mino –san saw the doubts written over my face. "Don't worry about the barkeep. He likes publicity, be it good or infamous. If he turns coat..." He gave out a dark aura and I knew he'd be killed. "Now, I have answered your doubts and gave you the things... ah, I almost forgot. He fished a small pack of rubber gloves doctors used from his pocket. Where is he stashing all the things? Does he have unlimited pockets? Mino –san gave me them and smirked. "We can't have anyone find your fingerprints on anything inside bathroom, can we?"

He was the ally I needed. The only ally I'll need. But one matter remains... He was about to leave when I stopped him with a gesture. "Hold it, Mino –san. Our future meetings cannot be held here. We can't risk being overheard or maybe we'll draw... unwanted attention from people. If you have a new target, come to my apartment. Please, hand me your phone."He passed it over and I quickly created a profile for myself on his phone. "Now... here's my phone number... and address at which you'll find me. I am mostly at home. If I won't be at home, then call or message me. We can't have anyone spying on us."

I gave him back his phone and his smile spread wide. It was a bit creepy. "You're a formidable ally, Onodera –san. I didn't think of the possibility of being overheard. This is far better. Then let's make it even harder for someone who would like to snoop around. Let's pretend at work you don't know me and vice versa. It will be hilarious. When I have a new... target, I'll let you know. I know you'll get rid of Haitani-san... maybe even today. Why not? Wait for him outside Shuudansha. As chief editor, he's bound to be leaving among the last. I am counting on you to... use your charm. And lure him to this address... He removed another object from his pocket – a pen and scribbled the address of the café on a small piece of paper. "There. Have fun."

He winked at me and left. I shook my head in amazement. Will this man ever cease to surprise me? Probably not. Hell, this plan might actually work! I was excited. Shuudansha was practically twenty minutes away from Marukawa.

I got back to my desk and I did some of Ishiyama –san's work, too, because he asked me and Nakamura to split it. He was still in the goddamn meeting. I finished it at last and my jaw almost dropped – it was getting late. I have to catch Haitani before he leaves. That man's harassment ends today.

I gathered my things and stashed the things Mino –san gave me into my bag, secretly under the desk. I made sure no one saw me.

Nakamura –san already left and I didn't have to stay and wait for Ishiyama, thank the God. I was so anxious that I'd miss him that I bumped into someone in front of elevator. Me being the smaller party in question fell on the floor with a thud. I groaned from mild pain. Ouch. My fault for not looking where I am going.

The person offered me his hand. A chipper, goofy voice asked if if I was alright. Wait a minute... I knew that voice... I looked up and indeed, it was Isaka –san. His father and my old man are drinking buddies since college. I didn't know Isaka –san worked here...

He dramatically pointed at me when I stood up, without taking his hand. I didn't need his help. "Oh, you're here. That's good. So, how was your second day?"

I threw a rather annoyed look at him. I forgot how nosy he is. Better not get associated with him. That kind of people are in the way of my goal. Also, he's a huge idiot. "All is fine, Isaka –san. Please give my regards to your father."

I strutted inside the elevator and feigned ignorance. Isaka – san just stood where I left him. The elevator door closed and I let out a sigh. The last thing I need is an observer. I have to be careful not to be too suspicious...

Shuudansha wasn't so close as I thought. I picked up the pace, hoping that Haitani bastard would still be inside. Then, I realized I missed a vital point in our plan. I have no idea if I am his type... I don't want to sound smug, but I wasn't half bad looking. Mainly my green eyes stood out. I've heard that one of my ancestors was from Europe and that's probably where I got the genes from. I wonder if Takano will like me one day? He's so... dreamy in his own way.

I arrived before the building and halted. Damn it. I am really here... I have to convince him to come with me... flirting wasn't my strong suit, but I'll improvise.

A few people were leaving and none gave a shit about me standing there. That's good. I was getting weary of waiting for that bastard to show up. It's not like I didn't have other things to do... I closed my eyes for a moment, counting the minutes that have passed. Finally, the jerk emerged from the building, a huge frown on his face. Here he comes... Have to convince him to go out with me. I'll better look the part. I put up a bright smile and approached him.

"Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile." His expression changed drastically as he came closer to me. "That's so nice of you to say. Say, didn't I see you somewhere before?" He asked with a hint of seduction in his voice. Huh, so I got him interested after all? Maybe I am his type. Play along, Ritsu, I told myself, pulling him aside."I've seen you several times and I have fallen in love with you at first sight. This may sound a bit strange, but will you go on a date with me?"

Haitani scanned my body with his eyes, much like a predator would his prey. I didn't shiver. The guy doesn't know it yet, but it'll be the other way around, soon. His lips formed a thin line, then he suddenly grabbed my arm. "Sure, why not. You have lots of guts, I like feisty people. So, you have a place in mind?"

"Yes... a quiet spot. We'll talk there... and get to know each other closer, Haitani –san."

We walked with him still holding my arm. I imagined it was Takano holding my arm like that and it was bearable. We didn't say much on the way. He just dragged me to the adress I told him about. He's a strong bastard... but brute power won't help him in the end. Now, I'll just have to... seduce him. Ugh, what if he asks for a kiss or something. Disgusting. On the other way, to earn his trust... think of it as a sending away kiss...

We have reached the place. The sign above read "The Jaded Heart." Talk about irony. We got in and the barkeeper was behind the bar. No one else was inside, just as Mino –san said. The barkeep came over to us when we sat down. "So, what will you have?" He asked in a monotone voice. The man probably didn't know it was me. Hell, this plan had a lot of chinks... Then the barkeep barely nodded and he had that knowing look in his eyes. So, Mino –san told him about me. Good, I only wondered what the man did to be indebted to Mino -san. "It's your turn to order something..." Haitani's voice brought me back to reality and I gazed at the drinks. "I'll have a latte, please."

The man walked back and he put up the uncaring facade. He was good at it. Haitani has no idea what he had walked into.

The said man suddenly grabbed my hands and I was startled."You've such fine formed hands... I recognize the hands of a fellow editor... am I right?" I nervously nodded. It's not like he'll live through this night. "So, it occurs to me I don't know your name..."

I decided to tell him a fake name. He doesn't deserve to know my real name. "Yamane. Takuma Yamane. I've been dreaming about this, Haitani. You're..." He abruptly cut me off and and leaned over the table. "How about we skip the formalities, Takuma –chan. I say the best way of knowing someone is when you shared a good night filled with sex."

Oh, if that offer came from Takano, I would probably faint. But this was making me sick to the stomach. I conjured up a smile. Let's give him a little goodbye kiss. I grabbed his face and kissed him on the forehead. Haitani was in shock, but he regained his composure and grinned. "That was a bit too high, Takuma –chan."

"That was just a preview, Haitani –san. It's a miracle I've finally found the courage to confront you and my honest feelings."

"Huh, is that so?" He said, sitting back.

My eyes found the barkeep who motioned to me the order was ready. I stood up, my hand slipped inside the bag where I grabbed the pills. "I'll go and get it." I rose up and flashed a radiant smile on Haitani, who took the bait, hook and sinker. He's such a fool. I guess I am playing the innocent puppy love act too good. The barkeep didn't flinch when I approached and I dropped the pills in front of him in Haitani's ordinary coffee. I turned on my heel and went back to our table. I set them down. "Here. Drink while it's hot, Haitani –san. It's getting colder with each passing day. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold..." I said, purposely looking down into my latte. Haitani didn't answer, but he drank, staring at me. I was nervous. Now only to wait until the effect kicks in...

He didn't talk with me, only stared at me like hypnotized as he sipped his coffee. After dreadful ten minutes of silence, he excused himself and went to the toilet.

I smirked when he was leaving and I looked at his back when he disappeared behind the door. Now, time to begin...

I grabbed the gloves and put them on, trusty screwdriver already in my pocket. The barkeep didn't give a shit as I went inside after Haitani. Mino –san must have him pretty much intimidated.

I unscrewed the lid on the light switch, careful not to be too noisy. I can't have him coming out, can I? Not now, that is... The bucket was filled with water to the brim. Really, all was according to plan. Now... I turned off the lights and grabbed the bucket.

"Who's there? Is that you, Takuma –chan? Please, turn on the lights." I didn't comply nor answer. There was only one stall. I had to tiptoe so that I could reach over the stall walls. I dumped the water on Haitani and the man went ballistic. It was funny. "Did someone just really throw water on me?! Why would someone do this?! When I find you, I'll kill you! Oh... damn it. I'm never again picking up strangers..." He mumbled something when he struggled with his belt and jeans. He fumbled with the stall door when he managed to open and slipped out, wet and dripping from head to toes. He blindly searched for the light switch and I watched what would happen. "Ugh, I have to turn the stupid lights back on..." He said when he reached... "Where is it?!" He was only fingertips away... when he screamed something incomprehensible and the light show began. Oh, the results were indeed shocking. Haitani fell to the bathroom floor, dead and his flesh was burned. I knelt down and laughed at his stupidity. "Goodbye, Haitani. Burn in hell, asshole."

I had to put up the lid on light switch back on. I did it and the screwdriver along with gloves vanished inside my pocket. I turned the lights on and went to my bag. The barkeep didn't speak with me, but he had that glint in his eyes. I sure hope he won't say a word to the cops... or else Mino –san will the least of his worries. I paid for the order and left the café. I can't remember when was the last time I was so happy about something.

I headed towards my apartment. My work for today was done. Takano won't have to see that bastard's face ever again.

One less problem for him.

And I am one step closer to becoming Takano's lover.

I took a bath, had diner and went to sleep with the knowledge that I saved Takano from his enemy. Anything for him.


	4. A jealousy too hot may burn a man

Chapter 4: A jealousy too hot may burn a man

I've had about the shittiest morning in like ever. I didn't sleep much. And it wasn't because I had regrets. That bastard died and I enjoyed watching. I didn't sleep because I was thinking all night about Takano. I am 25 years old man… why can't I speak my mind when it comes to him?

A colossal sigh sounded in my apartment. I was a afraid. I pictured a scene in my head like out of shoujo manga – that Takano would fall for me once he saw me. I scoffed and buried my head in pillow, turning from side to side. Takano doesn't even know who I am… that glance he shot at us in the lounge two days ago spoke for itself. He wasn't in the slightest interested in me. I have to… do something. Anything to get him to notice me. (AN – insert notice me senpai joke)

If only…

Another crappy day in the office awaited me. This will be my third day at Marukawa and I already despise the place. Were it not for Takano, I'd quit. I dis - entangled from blanket and dragged my feet to bathroom where I examined my face in the mirror. I looked as if I've completed a night long marathon of watching episodes on Netflix. I've heard huge circles under the eyes. Luckily, almost everyone in editing business looked like that at some point, near exhaustion. It was a fact that nobody spoke of in polite company. Life of an editor, no matter what you edit, is hard when it comes to sacrificing personal life. That's why many editors quit altogether or find a partner in the same business at least.

I've sprinkled my face with water. I've been alone for so long… I won't give up until Takano will fall in love with me. And in order to do that, I should look more presentable. What if today will be the day he sees me in a new way?

I took a shover, threw together a light meal for late breakfast and sprinted out my apartment. A change in my usual route to station wouldn't hurt, would it? I could go through the park… and maybe I'll run into Takano…

I didn't get far. A group of three men blocked my path further into the park. They encircled me and I knew I was surrounded. I gritted my teeth, pissed off. The men were towering over me. I wasn't in the mood for any delays. "Step aside, please." I tried to be civil with them. However, the one closest grinned as he looked at me."My, my. We've caught ourselves a pretty one this morning, boys." I gripped my bag, opting to use the screwdriver from yesterday. No one was nearby, only these fucks. If they won't drop it, I'll gut their leader and the rest of them like pigs they are. "I hate to repeat myself. Move aside."

The leader's grin grew even wider. "We don't want to turn this ugly. Just give us some cash and we'll let you go on your way. How about it?"

Like hell I was gonna submit to those cretins. My hand already in my bag, I gripped the screwdriver. They can't say I didn't ask politely.

Then, before I could pull it out and attack, someone emerged from the dephts of the park. I've recognized the person. It was Takano, of all people! Quickly, I let go of my weapon as I stared at his tall stature, approaching. The punk in front of me couldn't let a comment slide. "What are you looking at?" And he pushed me towards the hoodlums who caught me. I freed myself from their restraining, trashing around. "Oh, feisty one. Just hand over what you have."

I scoffed. "I don't have any money for idiots! What the hell do you want, anyway? Robbing someone in plain daylight. You must be idiots to the core. Also, losers." I proclaimed, looking down at them. The leader grabbed the front of my coat, his fist close to my face. And I only stared at him, defiantly. I won't bow to some thugs. Also, that would be too disgracing, with Takano close by, even more.

As expected, Takano saw the situation and decided to intervene. He grabbed the leader's arm before he could punch and stopped him. I was too much in shock to say anything. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Takano asked the thug leader. "Huh, what's it to you, douchebag? Get lost or you'll be next after this one."

"You're right. It has got nothing to do with me." He pulled out his phone. "But you're bothering and threatening another person and that's unacceptable. It's disturbing the peace." I stared at him, as did the hoodlums. Takano dialed. "Hello? Is this police? I've just witnessed an attempted extortion…"

The leader turned tail. "Tch. Dammit. Who the hell do you think you are? Some kind of hero?" They walked off and Takano slid his phone in pocket. He glanced at me. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?"

I shook my head, feeling as blood was rushing to my face. He saved me right now... didn't he? If this were a shoujo manga, I'd definitely fall head over heels in love... if I could more. "Wait... I've seen you somewhere..." He said and my heart skipped a beat. He does remember me! His phone went off and he picked it up. A short conversation ensued in which Takano's expressions changed at least twice. "Fine. I'll be there ASAP." He hung up and turned to leave. "Take care on your way." He waved as he walked into the distance.

I was a bit in shock. Takano does remember me... or at least my face. So, it's not entirely hopeless. Somehow, I couldn't hold back my enthusiasm and I ran to station so that I could catch up with Takano. I've got to thank him properly. Hopefully, get closer… in time.

I made it. But the train was gone, along with Takano. I grunted, frustrated. Damn it, this was my ideal chance to speak with him and I miss it. I'm such a dumbass. I had to wait ten minutes before another train came. I was in a horrible mood, if I were to say myself. If someone pissed me off, I'd probably kill them. Regardless of place or environment. Probably. Speaking of killing… I wonder if people at Shuudansha will notice one of their chief editors didn't come to work today. The police probably found the body yesterday. Too bad it was an accident. "Bad things happen to bad people." I like that saying.

The subway was bustling as usual. I went up the stairs and inhaled the air. Ah, so refreshing after the sardine train ride and crowded subway. I'm seriously considering buying a car… The trek to Marukawa wasn't so bad. At least it didn't rain. I forgot my umbrella today. If it rains on my way home, I'll have to hide somewhere until it stops. I've reached the entrance and braced myself for surviving this day without harm. A lady bumped into me. One glance told me everything. She was pissed, beyond pissed. When she saw me, her expression softened. "Oh, sorry. I am in hurry…" And she went in without further ado.

Well… today was turning out strangely. I went after her and got in elevator. Someone else came in, too. He was tall, black hair and the worst bad poker face I've ever seen. I tried to be friendly. "Good morning."

The man glanced at me. "Good morning." He retorted, his voice void of emotion.

Uh, what a heavy atmosphere. "Eh, what floor are you getting off?"

"Third."

Good thing I was on fourth floor. This guy was giving off some really messed up aura. Are all people at Marukawa weirdos? Hm… the elevator moved up. First floor. Oh, I should at least introduce myself. Maybe he's someone important. Mainly sales in on third floor. I heard from Nakamura –san about the "wild horse" of Marukawa. I hoped I didn't run into him. Not the best first impression of him, though. "Um… I transferred here two days ago. My name is Onodera Ritsu, and I am editing for Crimson Monthly. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The man scoffed.

"So you're the rich boy. Getting in through connections… I hate that, but I won't write you off before I see what you're capable of. Good luck, newbie." We've reached the third floor and he got off. The elevator door closed.

That man got me annoyed.

He's full of himself. Damn him. I scoffed as the elevator got on my floor and I stepped out and walked to my desk. It was strange. Only Ishiyama –san was present. Whoa… only two of us today? Did everyone go to work as they pleased? It seems I've landed in the worst department ever. I've picked up a rejected project proposal. What the? Rejected? I've approached Ishiyama –san with it in hand. "Ishiyama –san? Why is this project proposal rejected? And where is Nakamura –san?"

He adjusted himself in his seat, uncomfortably. He had deep circles under his eyes… must be from yesterday. I assume he didn't sleep at all. He's gonna be a demon the whole day. Better watch out… He stared at me, lifelessly. "It's not yours, exactly. It's Mizutani's. She handed it in before she landed in hospital. I wanted to give it to Nakamura… but she called in, too. She's got the nasty flu virus that's been floating around. Now it's up to us to do our work and theirs… for two weeks. " My eyes widened in pure shock. Then came annoyance. "You can't be serious, Ishiyama- san! We can't possibly meet the deadline with just the two of us! It's impossible!"

The man was irked as he flicked through the manuscripts. One in particular threw him off. "Hey, what's this? Some idiots mixed up the manuscripts again… and with Emerald of all departments.. great."

Huh, Emerald? Wasn't that…?

Ishiyama –san handed me the manuscript. It was titled World's Greatest First Love. Tch… By… Erika Ichinose? The moneymaker for Emerald. The chief editor of Crimson sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "I don't have time to deal with this. I have to typeset first… go to Emerald and ask for them to exchange our mixed manuscripts. We can't delay. Get ready to stay here… overnight if we have to."

I nodded and I nervously thought that this was my second chance today to speak with Takano. And I could thank him for saving me.

I stood before them. Emerald department. The "Maiden Club." My eyes landed on Takano who was on the phone and he was yelling at someone on the other end. Mino –san was there, his eyes shut as usual and the creepy smile, too. I'm happy to be on his good side. Then, a brown haired man was proofreading and another smaller man who looked like a highschooler with big brown eyes was doing something on his notebook. Probably looking at sales comparison in stores. I'd better not dally. Ishiyama –san looked annoyed as it is, no need to give him more ammunition. I headed for Mino –san. "Um… sorry to bother you…" He looked up from his stack of sample mangas. "The manuscripts got switched… I was asked by chief editor to return this…" I showed him the manga manuscript and his smile crooked even more. "Oh, I see. We've your manga. Speak to chief editor…" He gestured towards Takano. I nodded and awkwardly approached him. My heart started to beat faster.

He was so attractive… with glasses he looked so sexy… I wanted to jump him right there. I had to restrain my fantasies for later. It's too soon for something like that. "Excuse me. I was asked by chief of Crimson to give you this." I handed him the manga and our fingers touched slightly. I could feel the electricity between us. I was certain he felt it, too. For a brief moment, he glanced at me. Then his eyes returned to manuscript. "Oh, thank you… I was wondering where it got stuck. The people at filling office are idiots, as usual. We've had been sitting ducks without this. Thank you. I also have…" He fished out the manga Insatiable that Kunihirou –sensei sent via courier. He gave it to me. I've managed to stay calm and not get too cheeky… or blushing like a maiden from one of the shoujo mangas Takano was editing. Suddenly, Takano took off his glasses and his sharp eyes penetrated through me. My stomach jumped from joy. "Wait… I know you. You're…"

"Um… yes. Thank you for saving me from that unfortunate situation. Were it not for you…" I would have gutted them like pigs, I thought. I continued, looking above his shoulder. I couldn't meet his eyes for some reason. If I did… I would probably melt instantly and go mushy. "Can I repay you somehow for your kindness?"I asked, unaware that all eyes were on us. Takano looked at me. "You could begin by telling me your name. Then, maybe we could go out for drinks. And my name is Takano Masamune, by the way. A pleasure to meet you. "

Now my heart definitely skipped a beat. It painfully thumped in my chest. He didn't just…? "Where are my manners? I am Onodera Ritsu. I transferred here two days ago. As you know, I am working with crime manga. "

The editor in chief of Emerald smirked. "You look a bit unseasoned, but you'll do fine. Just keep your head up during the deadline week. It's the same in each department. Well, since you're here, I might as well introduce you to my team." He rose up and approached the brown haired man who didn't bother to hide he was listening in my conversation with Takano . " This is Hatori Yoshiyuki. He's the second editor." The man nodded and returned to his work. As next was of course Mino. He looked bored when Takano introduced us. He's good at this. I have to step up my game as well. " This is Mino Kanade." He nodded, the creepy smile widened when he shook my head. "It's a pleasure to meet new blood in manga business. Let's do our best."

He quickly let go and also resumed with reading through the sample shoujo manga.

Takano introduced me to the slighly shorter man than me with boyish face and big eyes. He looked like a highschooler… It should be illegal to look so young in this business… "This is Kisa Shouta." Kisa shook my hand enthusiastically and grinned at me. "Rittie. I hope we'll see each other frequently." I was perplexed by this man. Such a kind welcome… Mino was right about one thing… they were in unity… unlike Crimson. Ishiyama and Nakamura must have been suffering with Mizutani in their team. She's so immature for this type of work. She should quit… but it wasn't up to me. I politely smiled back at Kisa, who reciprocated it and then returned to his work on notebook.

Takano touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped off my skin. I barely masked my movement by sneezing. I rubbed my nose, pretending. "Achoo! Damn it… I must be careful not to catch the virus. One of my colleagues caught it. It's down to me and chief editor. At this rate, we won't make the deadline." And I won't be able to go out drinking with Takano!

It seems he thought about the same thing. He sat down on his place and looked at his calendar. "It's unfortunate, really. We're a full team and we barely make it on time. We'll have to postpone the drinking for later. How about it?"

I nodded. "I'd like to." I knew it was time for a strategic retreat. "Well, now I have to go back… Ishiyama –san is waiting…" I bowed respectfully towards them as I turned and walked back to our section, doing my best not to squeal like a teenage girl and skip while walking. I've made a promise with Takano!

Ishiyama –san wasn't at his desk when I came back. He probably went to toilet… I put the Insatiable manuscript on his desk and returned to my enormous pile… well, mostly Nakamura's and Mizutani's. I'm only third day in and we're ass deep in trouble.

I didn't even start when I noticed another rather wrong delivery. It was a book, not manga. And it was Sumi –sensei's work! I didn't know he published books under Maruwaka, too… hmm… I wondered if I should go and return it now or later… I should go now… they're probably looking frantically for it all over the place. I scribbled a note addressed to Ishiyama, saying I'll go and return another misplaced manuscript and I'll be back soon. My legs carried me to elevator. I pressed the button up, to fifth floor. I never thought I'll head there since I got placed in manga… fate is a strange mistress.

The air was different here. I stepped outside and looked around. I didn't know anything about Marukawa's literature department. Neither did I know to which section it belonged. Damn it… I am an idiot. I stood there, dumbfounded, thinking if it weren't for the best if I returned it to the filling office downstairs… when a man with short hair and captivating face, stacked with papers bumped into me. Needless to say, he crashed and the papers scattered all over the floor. I knelt down and helped the stranger. "I am so sorry. You see. I am from manga department and I came to give this to literature department… but then I realized I didn't know under which section I should return it and so…" I rambled, embarrassed at my own stupidity. The man brushed fingers with me when I gave him the papers. I didn't feel the same sensation like when Takano did it. He was really the one for me…

The man stared at me when I gathered myself from the ground. He had a smile plastered on his face. " I don't mind rambling. You're new, right? I know everyone, even from other floors."

"Oh, I am new, yes. My name's Onodera Ritsu and I'm editing for Crimson Monthly." I couldn't dismiss how he looked at me… perversely… like an pedophile who saw a cute child… or something like that. I extended my hand and I inwardly hoped he wouldn't shake it. Alas, he did. I felt unclean. "I am Hasegawa Junpei."

We shook hands and I let go as soon as I could. Something felt off. I should leave… now. I decided to play an act on him. I looked at the clock on the wall. With any luck, he'll fall for it. "I am needed elsewhere, Hasegawa –san. I'll entrust this book to you…" I handed him the damn book and made a run for the elevator. As far away from that creep as I could… something was off with the way he looked at me… I didn't like it.

I collected myself. If he turns to be… undesirable pest, he'll have to go. Can't have another Haitani wannabe near me and my Takano.

When I returned to my desk, Ishiyama –san was doing two things at once – proofreading and typing. Holy shit. I'd best get to work… My gaze stopped on Mizutani's rejected proposal. I have to redo it first. Then, I can go back to my own and Nakamura's manga. It wasn't half that bad… thought it missed an advertisement. Why would anyone buy it? Oh, that Mizutani… aside from that, it was fairly good. A long sign in red atop the rejected stump threw me off. I only made out the last three letters. –Awa? No matter, I'll fix it and be done with it.

It didn't take me long. I pushed the print button on my notebook screen and went to the copy machine. I gathered them and clasped them together. Well, that's one assignment down, now on to the next… which was my manga. I had to call the printers. I heard they're quite tenacious. Not with me. I'll teach them a lesson. I dialed the number on the telephone at work and waited for the other person to pick up. A stern voice answered. "Hello. You're calling about Crimson Monthly, right? How's it progressing?"

"Ah, yes. We're gonna be late, probably. Please, extend the deadline." I began negotiating. The man got a bitch fit. He yelled in my ear. "You think you're the only magazine out there?! If you're not a complete newbie, then you should know that we cannot afford to extend deadlines just so. I don't care how you do it, pull a fucking week of all – nighters, I don't give a shit! Just get it done before the deadline!"

What a prick. I'd like to see him in our shoes. "Now listen here, you arse – biscuit. We're down to two people for the next two weeks. I am not taking any extra money for staying here all day. We'll do our work as fast as we can. On our pace. Your people will have to extend the deadline. We won't make it this week."

The man went nuts. "How dare you insult me! I'll have you thrown out! Such insolence! We certainly won't extend the deadline, tell your chief editor of that fact, thanks to you!"

I was irked. That's why I hated dealing with sales, printers, whatever. Ishiyama –san wasn't paying attention to me or my outburst. He was too busy. Good. He doesn't need to hear this. I lowered my voice, so only the man could hear it. I also threw in a sweet tone, coated in venom. "I'd advise you to be more lenient in this matter. Or else you might find yourself… at disadvantage."

"W –what do you mean?" The man stuttered. I could picture him shivering from fear. I smirked. "Oh, nothing. Now, will you be so kind to tell your superiors of our predicament? We're doing our best. I'll contact you when we've done all our work."

"Fine. We can only grant five days, no more."

"That will be more than enough. Thank you for cooperation. Have a good day." I hung up and shook my head, dismissively. I grunted in disgust. This, however caught Ishiyama –san's attention and he glanced at me over his current work in the middle of proofreading. "So, you've had a chat with printers? What's the situation?"

"They'll give us five days more."

Ishiyama –san nodded. "Well, certainly better deal than Mizutani got us the last time. We'll use the time given to use wisely. And have you redone the proposal?"

"Yes, it should be fine now."

"I'll bring it over to sales later… now we should focus on Nakamura's manga… I'll take Golden Opportunity and She never was and I'll do the final touches..." Ishiyama –san said. Well then… Insatiable, plus to proofread the last pages of Mizutani's manga and two more works from Nakamura… what a joy. I sat down and began with work. After five intensive hours, we've made some progress… and it was nearing eleven pm. Wait. Eleven? We'd stayed so long? Do we stay here overnight? I had to ask. "Ishiyama –san?" The man yawned as he finished correcting. "Oh, you're about to ask if we stay the whole night, am I right?"

I nodded, putting down the cutting tools. "Well… I am near finishing Golden Opportunity. And as I can see, you're about to finish with Insatiable. I'll tell you what, we do that and we go home for today. If we collapse, it won't do anyone good."

I had to agree with him. If even one of us collapses now, Crimson won't be exactly monthly. What's one more hour? I really have to finish with Insatiable if I want to make it home today before morning. The finishing touches were added and Insatiable was finished. I stretched out my hands. I could check if Takano is still here… I'd gladly take on his offer to go drinking, if he'd be willing to go at this time… ah, it's too late. He'd probably go home along with the rest of manga department. I stood up and looked around. Sapphire editors… gone. Amethyst… gone. Topaz… also gone. Well… Ishiyama –san also stood up and put on his coat. "I'm heading home. I know you're finished. You should go and get some rest, Onodera." Ishiyama –san said when he buttoned up his coat, grabbed his bag and bid me goodnight, heading to the elevator. I wanted to make sure that Takano went home.

It was strange being here at night, presumably alone. It was a bit eerie and unnerving. I walked towards Emerald section and saw that a single bag was set on desk, Takano's coat still around his seat. Well, he's here at least. But where is he? Maybe toilet?

I shrugged as I walked in. The lights weren't on… but something was off… the stalls were all wide open… no one was inside… then a stature of a tall person appeared from shadows. I instinctively backed away. Damn it. What if this is ambush? I was too careless. I gritted my teeth. "Who's there?!"

No answer. I frantically looked around. I should run, but that would be too cowardly. I am a man. I won't run! The person chuckled as he stepped closer and I had to focus until I recognized that creep from earlier. What's he doing on fourth floor toilet? On top of that, where is Takano?... Did he do something to him?!

I approached the man who was still laughing, albeit quietly.

"You! Where is Takano?! Answer me!" I raised my hands in self defense – if it came down to that. Hasegawa shook his head and his laughter picked on volume. "Oh, you know him? He's quite the looker. I've had my eye on him for some while, but you're on a whole different level. " Without warning he showed me against the toilet stall wall. The bastard was ridiculously strong. I squirmed desperately, but he pressed against me and grabbed my chin. "I love taking prideful guys like you down a peg or two, watching them beg for more as I fuck them. How would you like to try it out?" He asked me nonchalantly while I struggled to break free from his hold on me. In situations like these, I had no chance of winning. He was far stronger than me.

With increasing horror I realized that he unbuttoned my pants and his hand was dangerously close to my crotch. But I wasn't one for crying out for help. He can try to make me cry, I won't. I managed to get one hand free and punched him square in the jaw. His eyes glistened as he grinned like a maniac and held down my hands with brute force, turning me around and sliding down my pants a bit. My eyes widened when he pressed me against the wall, my head sideways. No, no… no… someone, save me…

I refused to let the man see me cry. Then, I saw something that made my blood froze. Takano stood in the toilet entry, staring at us wide eyed. Before I could say something, he turned and left without letting me explain that this wasn't what it looked like.

Hasegawa let go of me, sensing my broken spirit and sighed. "Oh, too bad. Takano saved you from humiliation… But I wonder what he'll think of you… maybe that you're a whore who spreads his legs for anyone who asks. You're a whore in Takano's eyes! Hahahahahaha!" The shock that came after his statement crashed into my reality. He's right. Takano will think I'm… I slid down against the wall, the shock wasn't leaving me. No… I can't… Takano…

Hasegawa chuckled one more time before he left, calling me a whore.

Then, I let the tears of frustration stream down my cheeks. Takano will hate me at this rate. And today started out so hopefully for us, he even wanted to go out for drinks. With me. If it weren't for that rapist bastard, I could have had my first date with Takano! Instead, only god knows what Takano must think of me… I wiped the tears away. Now's not the time to be weak, Ritsu, I told myself when I rose up, straightened my clothes and went outside, heading for my desk. Takano wasn't there… He left… as I presumed.

I'll mend the situation… somehow.

For now…

I picked up my phone and searched in my contacts and I found him seconds later.

He picked up almost right away. "Oh, sorry for bothering you… I'll need your help again sooner than I thought." My eyes were filled with hate and disgust for the man who ruined my image in front of the person I love. He'll pay for that. With his miserable life.


	5. Toxic Disposal

Chapter 5: Toxic Disposal

Ever since Takano saw that unfortunate scene, he made an exit as soon as he saw me. I didn't get much of a chance to explain. Two weeks have passed…

I've arrived to work earlier, hoping that maybe today I'll be alone with Takano, so I can talk with him. It seems Lady Luck wasn't on my side this morning. I met the complete opposite – he got into the elevator and as soon as he saw me, he grinned. "Oh, if it isn't the slutty Crimson editor. Good morning to you."

That fuck again. He'd rather not pull another of his rapist tricks on me. Today, I came prepared. It's not much of a weapon, but I can use it… effectively if needed. The only thing mattering is that its sharp. Just keep it up, jerk. Then I won't need Mino –san's special delivery this evening. Hasegawa crept closer as he pressed the button for his floor. His smile was creepy. I backed in a corner. The elevator was damn slow. Only first floor… "So, I heard Takano avoids you like a plague. You're a whore, so I can relate. Nobody wants to catch… diseases."

He dares! I knew he was provoking me. I am not doing anything stupid… not when someone could spot me killing this waste of human skin. "Please, stop." Or else a box cutter will skewer you.

Hasegawa was inches away… I prepared for attack of my own… when someone halted the elevator on the second floor. He backed away and put on his poker face. I resigned into more relaxed position, but I was far from relaxed. That shit didn't know how close he was to being killed. Were it not for… I observed the tall stranger cloaked in dark coat. He turned around to look who else was in. It's that sourpuss. "Good morning." He said sternly.

I looked away. Best not strike a conversation with his types… "Good morning." I retorted. Hasegawa glanced from me to that man in dark coat. A creepy grin plastered on his face. "Oh, you two know each other?"

I could practically see the vein that popped on my forehead. "Ha?" I said, not looking at either. This elevator was taking too fucking long. Please, reach my floor… The stranger turned to face me. "I heard you've been sniffing around Takano. You'd better stop. He's already got enough on his plate. If you try anything funny, I'll get back at you." He said, turning his back on me again. Was that a threat? Or did he actually know something?

"I'm not trying anything funny with him, sir. I am just minding my own business." I said politely. "Really? Must be nice being a heir to a publishing company, then. You do half - assed work and expect me to keep quiet? You'll have a meeting today at twelve. Your chief editor Ishiyama will be present, too. I hope you're not too tardy."

We reached the third floor and the rude stranger left me alone with Hasegawa. The creep crossed his arms, staring at me luridly. "Soo. You're a heir to a company? Onodera Publishing, huh?"

"It's true. And I don't really want it floating around. I don't like it when people change their behavior when they learn about it."

"But why? You could lure in many women… or men… whatever your preference. Maybe Takano would speak with you if he learned that you're rich."

I grabbed him by his collar. "Listen here. Don't speak Takano's name with your filthy mouth. In front of me." I let go and the elevator stopped on my floor. I gave the man one more disgusted look before I stepped out. He'll get what's coming to him. Sooner that he thought. I looked over to Emerald section and saw that only Mino –san was present. Where are others? Where is Takano?! I should stop reading too much into this. No one was after Emerald editors, Ritsu. They're fine. Takano is fine, he's just running late or he's in a meeting. That must be it…

I walked over to my desk and greeted Mizutani who finally graced us with her enlightening presence. "Good morning, Onodera!" And she hugged me. I pushed her away. She didn't know the meaning of personal space. "Good morning, Mizutani. Your authors have been asking for you. Make sure you tell them you're healthy and back in work."

"Will doo… but first I'll grab a drink." She winked at me and headed for the elevator. Ishiyama and Nakamura were already on their work, Nakamura was having a serious storyboard discussion with her author and Ishiyama was typesetting. What was on my schedule today? Ah, right. Kunihirou's sensei's storyboard… I should check it. He did an outstanding job, sending it in early. I took out from the protective envelope and started reading. It was funny how this issue was about an unsolved poisoning at work. Kunihirou sensei must be reading my thoughts or something. He used a similar poison that I have in mind... hm… this could be interesting for the readers. Insatiable was slowly gaining popularity. I became absorbed while reading, occasionally marking some parts that could be improved or changed. Kunihirou sensei was flexible, unlike many authors. He listened to my reasons for a change and he usually accepted and made them.

That's when a overly sweet voice said my name. "Onoderaaa!" I looked at the annoying voice and its source. Geh, it's Hasegawa. He was carrying three books. He stopped by my desk. "Onodera. I brought you some of Sumi sensei's works. I heard you were his editor at your previous work. I thought you'd like to have them." He said, smiling. What was his issue? Did he have a plan or something? What is he plotting? He knows I can't say what I think in front of Crimson. "Well, thank you. Hasegawa –san. I appreciate your effort… " I already had all of Sumi sensei's books, though. "It seems I have these titles. But I'll keep them."

I didn't want anything from him, but I can't rouse suspicion in Crimson's eyes. Then, the bastard went there. "Hey, want to get a drink later?" What? Hell no! But… from the corner of my eye I saw that Nakamura and Ishiyama stopped and looked at us. I have to decline. Why are people always watching me? I pretended to check to my calendar. "Today?"

Hasegawa nodded, I could see he had some plans if I agreed. "I can't today." The man nodded and excused himself. I returned to storyboard. Mizutani came back, hyper on green tea. "Oh, you're all so gung –ho about it! I'd better get back to work, then!" She hummed all the time and I had to restrain myself from pulling out the murder box cutter. Ishiyama –san couldn't take it anymore. "Mizutani. You're getting on my nerves. I think I speak for the Onodera and Nakamura as well. Shut the hell up. We're concentrating, unlike you." She pouted and stopped humming. Instead, she started writing something on a sheet of paper. Were those lyrics of some song? She's wasting time. But it's none of my business… actually… it is. We're a team. I should tell her to do what she came here to do. "You have work to do, stop fooling around. You're pulling the rest of us down with your wishy –washy attitude."

"Why are you guys ganging up on me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're slowing down the production, that's what is wrong. Keep it up and you'll wind up fired. Just a friendly reminder." Nakamura spoke up.

"Fine, jeez. You're all so stuck up…" She quietened down and actually proofread her author's work. Great. Now I can focus on the rest of Insatiable…

The hours went on and my gaze fixated on the clock… Wait… that rude man told me something about a meeting at twelve, right? It's… ten minutes past the appointed time. "Huuuaah!" I jumped out, grabbing the planning project papers. "Ishiyama –san! We're late!" The man looked from his stack of previous manga volumes. He stood up, gathered his materials calmly and approached. "Don't worry. We're meeting with sales. They're accustomed to editors being late."

I nodded and together we went into elevator and Ishiyama –san pressed the button for the third floor. Meeting in their territory? They'll be pissed, I just knew it.

Ishiyama –san didn't bother knocking and without further waiting entered. I followed after him. We were greeted by five men I didn't think I'll meet in one room. It was Isaka, Hasegawa, that rude stranger and the most strange thing – Mino –san and and Takano!

"You're late!" The rude stranger said.

I bowed. I really didn't want to inconvenience Mino –san… or Takano. "I am sorry!"

"I told you to be on time! But I guess it can't be helped. Let's start the meeting." The rude stranger was right, of course.

Isaka yawned, adjusting his elbows on the conference table. "Don't be so cross, Yokozawa. They're here. Now, everyone, take a seat."

I couldn't dismiss how Takano purposely looked everywhere but my way. On top of that, Hasegawa decided to sit next to my left and I cringed. I put up my stoic mask. He doesn't need to know how much this action worked me up. I wanted to strangle him right there. Mino –san stepped in. "So, let's get this started. We're here because of our manga copies."

Isaka nodded, grabbing the papers, looking through the statistics. "It seems that The World's Greatest First Love is popular. The best selling shoujo manga in the last three years. We're thinking of 100,000 copies."

Takano spoke up. "That's too low. You're overestimating the manga's potential. Make it 250,000 copies."

The rude stranger scoffed. "Don't be so cocky. We can't risk such a high number."

Takano was adamant. " Lacking vision as always. I think I know better than you how well this manga does. I am telling you 100,000 copies won't be enough."

I sensed a storm coming. On the other hand, Ishiyama and Mino looked vastly amused between the exchange. Was this normal behavior for them? If so, then they may have… some sort of relationship I am not aware of yet? I'll ask Mino –san later when he comes by…

I didn't pay much attention afterwards. I missed the rest of meeting until it came to our department. "Oi, newbie. What's your take on Insatiable? How many copies?" The rude stranger spoke up to me. I didn't talk about it at all with Ishiyama –san. But, here goes… "I was thinking about 50,000 copies. The manga is gaining more fans, but it's not on the same level as other genres. We can't compete with shounen or shoujo manga."

Hasegawa butted in, like anyone asked for his opinion. "Oh, you're wrong. Crime manga is reviving, slowly but surely. People hunger for mystery crime scenes with seemingly unsolvable crimes. You're aiming too low. Raise the number to 90,000 copies." My eyes widened. I turned my gaze towards Takano. He still refused to look at me. His words surprised me, no flattered. "It's an editor's job to know the limits of his authors and manga. Onodera isn't wrong on this. I'd go with 50,000 copies as well. If this month's volume does good, you can raise the number." I held back from blushing. Takano just flattered me, didn't he? He didn't outright say it, but it was a compliment in a way.

Isaka cut in. "Fine. We'll go with Onodera's proposal. 50,000 copies it is, then." He yawned again. "This meeting is concluded, people. I have to go bother, I mean meet up with my secretary." He gathered his things and left as first. Hasegawa was next. Then, Ishiyama –san went out. Mino –san secretively nodded on his way out. It was about the delivery. Now it was only me and Takano… why did he stay behind? I thought he despised me… were it not the case… then…

Takano switched from sitting on the table. This was my chance to set things right with him. He surprised me again. "Why didn't you go after him?"

Him?

No, he's got the wrong idea! I slammed the table, looking at him. "No! You've got it all wrong! He forced himself on me and if you didn't come in, he'd have raped me against my will!"

"Then, why didn't you report him in? It's sexual harassment." Takano stated blankly.

Why indeed? Because I have different plans with him. I can't possibly tell that to Takano, can I? So I chose to stay quiet. He sighed. " I guess I know why. You didn't want him to come seeking revenge if he was forced to quit. I can relate to that. But you shouldn't let your defense down near him."

My eyes lit up. He's…worried about me? Takano is really worried about me?! "So… why are you telling me this? It doesn't have anything to do with me."

I balled my fists so hard the nails dug into my skin. I nearly drew blood. "No… you're right. But I… value your opinion of me above everything else."

Takano finally looked at me properly. "Why?"

It was a simple question, but my throat was dry… and I never was good at expressing my feelings… Takano sighed as he approached me. I instinctively took a few steps backwards and tripped on my feet. Takano caught me. Now I was positively blushing. He backed me against the nearest wall, his tall stature standing above me, dangerously close. "Then… I'll give you a reason…" He leaned in. Takano's long eyelashes reeled me in. I was caught. But this was different from last time. This was Takano, the man I dreamed about!

My mouth was open… so he slithered closer and his tongue slid inside my mouth. D—deep kiss? For real?! I closed my eyes tentatively and wrapped my hands around Takano's shoulders. I was enjoying it. Oh, I was in seventh heaven at this rate. Takano took no chances. He grabbed the back of my head and held me in place, in case I wanted to escape from his hungry, devouring kiss. That wasn't the case, though. I returned it as best as I could and I melted in his embrace. Heat was getting to me and I found myself panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. Takano was relentless with his assault, his much stronger body trapping me in place. I gave in more that willingly. Ah… he's so good at this.

Suddenly, Takano pulled away, licking away the trail of saliva that was dripping from my face. He looked satisfied with himself as he grinned deviously and stepped away, heading for the door. "I'll see you around, Onodera." He said seductively and left.

My knees buckled and I fell on all fours.

That man is a sexual demon, I swear. Then, I noticed I got too much excited…

I've got….erection from just a kiss?!

I was speechless.

I couldn't possibly go back to Crimson with this… Damn it. I have to take care of it… privately. Now. I opened the door and looked around. It seemed I was alone… In a rush I went for the bathroom. I had to take care of my… problem.

After I dealt with my problem, as quietly as I could. I headed back to fourth floor. My mind was still rewinding the moment Takano kissed me. I shook from excitement, just thinking about it. If a single kiss did this to me, what will happen when we… "Onodera… Onodera?" Ishiyama –san's voice echoed in my head and I had to really try and focus. I am back at Crimson…

"Where have you been? Some problems?"

"No… I am sorry. Nothing like that. I swear it won't happen again."

Ishiyama –san said "hnn" and returned to his work. In my case, it was much harder to actually do something progressive with Insatiable or any other manga I had yet to see. I told Mizutani off about wasting time and here I am, doing the same. Pull yourself together. You're editor. Mangakas are relying on me. My private matters can wait a bit longer, after my work is done. I wasn't much of help, as much I hated to admit it. My mind was still wrapped around the boner kiss Takano bestowed me with. At six o'clock, I decided to call it quits. I asked Ishiyama –san for early leave and he let me without asking for a reason. He must have seen that I was… unusable this evening.

With a starry sky, moon wrapped in clouds… I felt strangely at peace. It's been a long time since I saw a sky like this. On my way home, I stopped at convenience store and bought beef meat. I wanted to try a western recipe I read about online.

When I got home, I took a bath and prepared all ingredients for the dish. It took me a while, though. My phone rang and I immediately picked it up. I knew who it was. And I was anxiously awaiting his delivery. "Hello, Onodera. I am at your apartment."

I dashed to my front door and looked through the peephole. It was really him. I opened the door and let my accomplice in. He observed my hall with interest. His smile got a bit creepier than usual. "Onodera –san. It's so good to meet with you in private. I have a few things I have to discuss with you." Mino –san said while he removed his shoes and got inside. I led him to living room. "Please, have a seat." Mino –san sat down and pulled a small ampule out, putting it on the table. If I could see my face, I'd probably sparkle. I've always had a thing for chemistry. I was fascinated by poisons, in particular. And this a rare specimen, indeed. I cautiously took the ampule and observed its contents. "Ah, strychnine. A white, crystallized, odorless substance, chemical formula is C21H22N2O2. A dose of 200 mg can kill a man in 30 minutes… or less. It depends on the person in particular. Thank you, Mino –san for getting a hold of this for me. I know it's quite hard to get by."

Mino –san dismissed it by waving his hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. I have contacts in… places. Be careful, Onodera. No one can see you putting it in Hasegawa's food… or you can't be seen with him at all tomorrow. Or you'll be associated with his death. Police will investigate, but they won't find anything. What's your plan?"

I switched my legs and sat the ampule down on table, admiring it. "Don't worry. I have everything needed. All that remains is a distraction. You said you'll have it covered."

"Count on it, Onodera. I'll text you before I proceed with the plan ten minutes in advance, giving you time to slip on fifth floor."

"That sounds good. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, Mino –san?"

He suddenly opened his eyes and I was momentarily scared of the murderous expression in them. "When you're done with Hasegawa, I need you to get rid of a thorn in Emerald's side." He muttered, shutting his eyes again. My heart raced a bit after that display. He is scary, too. I can never tell what's he thinking about.

"Sure. We are allies, but I was hoping we could become true friends, too, Mino –san."

"I am also hoping for it. We have many things in common, Onodera. I'll tell you about your next target later, maybe on Thursday." I nodded and realized that I was a poor host. "My manners are terrible… Would you like something to drink or eat? I've just finished cooking a meal."

"Maybe some other time. I have to go. And I've got a feeling I'll be meeting with you a lot from now on." He stood up and went for the front door. He put on his shoes and bid me goodbye for the evening. … Well, that was weird.

I shrugged and retreated back to kitchen where I ate. I've already had a bath… I guess I'll watch TV for a while. I switched to news, only to miss them… again. They were done with sports and trivia was on agenda. I turned on the volume a bit. "Good evening. I am Nishinoya. Lately, the murder rate has gone up. Why do you think people do this, Asahi?" The other moderator scratched his head. "Well… I cannot say, Noya. But I guess everyone has their reason for doing some things. Some we may not like or even disagree with, but we have to nevertheless."

"You're so mature, Asahi…" The shorter moderator said, puppy eyed to the other. "Ahem… and for the last trivia of this evening. Be careful what you eat. School cafeterias are nice, but for us adults, we don't have that option often. So when you eat out or bring a bento, don't forget to check it and what's inside. You never know who's having a bad day and may decide to put some secret stuff in your food."

"Eeew, that's gross, Noya."

"Right, so remember to be polite and smile at people, even when you're not feeling like it."

"And now back to big bargain sales coming this Saturday…" I lost interest and switched the TV off, laying down on the couch.

Takano must have some feelings for me… or maybe he's testing me? I don't know for sure. But surely that kiss was intense. I pictured us doing… things. Would he be interested? I'll ask him one day. I closed my eyes, my breathing was calming down and I was incredibly comfortable.

Next thing I knew was that I woke up to birds singing outside. I stretched and yawned. "Aah, it's already morning…" Better get ready. I have plans today… rather toxic plans.

I arrived approximately at half past nine. I shot a glare towards the Emerald section… the high schooler like friendly guy was present. He waved at me and I returned the gesture and went for my desk. Crimson editors weren't there yet. I sat down and took a look at the manga sub mat that we got… probably after I left earlier. The sub mat wasn't needed for this month's issue, but I'll take a looksie. Now when I think about it, Mino –san didn't exactly say when we'll begin. It was ten minutes before twelve when my phone vibrated. I unlocked the screen and read the message.

Get ready, grab what you need and head for your destination.

Roger that. The small ampule was in my pocket along with a new pair of gloves. The police fucks won't find my fingertips. I am not stupid to be so reckless. I excused myself and soon my team lost interest, each going back to their papers. I strutted inside the elevator, pressed the five on the console and waited. Soon after, my eyes laid on the men's toilet entrance door. I walked over there, casually and entered. Patiently I waited for the distraction to start. I didn't have much time. Thankfully, to Mino –san's message was attached a picture of Hasegawa's desk and his coat. I was in awe before Mino –san's skills in taking photos when no one is expecting it. Once again I was glad we're allies… maybe somewhat like friends.

Suddenly a sharp siren tone echoed in the bathroom. I knew it back from middle school and high school years. Fire drill. I grinned as I heard how the whole building shook when everyone ran towards elevators, to get out. Perfect. I don't have much time… I put on the gloves and I looked around before I stepped out. It was only me on the fifth floor. I hastily went from section to section until I found the place in the picture. That. Navy blue coat… and his bag. With a bento he made for himself every day. Today will be his last meal. The cork on the ampule was stuck in. I used my teeth to remove it. Hasegawa's bento was on top. He had brought chopsticks. Thanks for making my job easier, scum.

I poured the contents into his meal and swirled it around with chopsticks in order for the poison to seep in. The sauce was bitter, so it masked the bitter taste of strychnine just fine. I put the now approved bento back into his bag, to its previous position. I wiped the slightly dirty chopsticks clean with paper sheets and them into a bin near another literature section. I didn't have much time. They'll be doing a headcount, soon. I ran back to bathroom where I flushed the ampule and cork down the toilet. Then I got back to elevator, hurried to my desk and put down the gloves, stowing them away in my bag. Well, that does it… Content with myself I headed for the elevator once again and got to lobby. Fortunately, I wasn't the last to come out, people were still leaving from lower levels. I pretended that I was running, puffing. I spotted my team and their faces were overcome with relief. "Onodera! We've been worried."

"Oh, I got a bit delayed. I went to bathroom and then I bumped into an old friend here. We spoke and then the fire drill hit. I escorted him outside the back door. He doesn't like big crowds."

Mizutani cried as she hugged me. "Waaah! Onodera –san! Don't do that to us!" I still disliked her a bit. She's over her head, though. I patted her head and conjured up the most believable smile I could. "I am sorry for troubling you. Also you, Nakamura –san and Ishiyama –san."

The duo nodded and went to Amethyst and Topaz editors, asking about what triggered it.

Meanwhile, I found Hasegawa debating calmly with his colleagues. Just wait, you jerk. You'll die soon. Isaka –san came outside carrying a sour look. Another, presumably his secretary followed after him. He stood before the employees, hands in air, angry gesticulation. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to know who triggered the damn fire drill. We're a production company, not kindergarden."

No answer came. Most employees were confused or startled. I for one put on a mask of indifference. Mino –san did the same.

After no reply came, Isaka gave up. "Fine. But don't do things like that on whim, whoever did it. Don't make me install cameras everywhere."

That would be bad… after this incident, we can't dispose of anyone at Marukawa… at least it won't be easy… Mino –san had a puzzled expression on his face. One after another, editors went back, each to their respective floors and departments. To add up my bad luck, I ended in the elevator with Mr. Rude as I jokingly named him. Him, me and other six editors. I was happy when he got off. For some reason, I didn't like him.

Then all went back to normal. I read the rest of sub mat and made some corrections to some panels that seemed inappropriate or bad timed. A collective scream that increased in volume tore me from my concentration and I looked up like the rest of Crimson, no manga department. My colleagues and chief editor stood up, alarmed. "What's going on? Maybe we should check?" Mizutani proposed. Sure, why not. I wanted to go and see with my own eyes that idiot's end. By the elevators we met editors from Topaz, Amethyst, Sapphire and Emerald. We bunked up up with Sapphire and Emerald inside one elevator. I was close to Mino –san. He didn't look my way at all. Takano on the other hand… his sharp gaze bore into me and I grew uncomfortable about it. I still remembered the kiss. Without thinking, I brushed my lips with thumb, eyes locked with his. Thus began an intense stare down before we had to go out and take a look at the commotion.

I was greeted by hysterical women crying and running around the pale and blue Hasegawa sprawled on the floor, his chair knocked over. Many editors hesitated to get closer…. For obvious reasons. I put on a shocked and hopefully terrified expression as I took a step back. Many screams followed afterwards, coming from female manga editors and male co-workes only staring, neither doing anything.

How accurate. No one gave a shit about Hasegawa, as I predicted.

Then, Ishiyama surprised everyone when he approached the body and knelt down, observing for a while. The whole room went quiet. "He's… dead. We should call police."

Some man from literature department called the police from work telephone. "What happened?" Ishiyama demanded an answer. A fellow editor from literature answered him. "I saw how it happened… he started to sweat at first… then he drank some water… and I thought nothing of it… after some more minutes he started to choke and…" He didn't finish and we knew. Well, me and Mino –san knew for sure what happened. For the sake of keeping up this charade, we played the distraught editors for the rest of 'em. It was amusing for me. Internally, I gloated at the sight in front of me. One less rapist bastard and idiot that got in my way.

Isaka –san with the rest of executive board arrived at the scene and it was a spectacular show. He yelled around and send us back to fourth floor to continue with our work. As if nothing happened. Some took it hard – like the high schooler like Kisa, Mizutani and some more other people I didn't bother to learn their names. Needless to say, we got send home early. Police arrived after the employees were send home. Well, even if they searched through everyone's junk in bags and whatnot and they'd find my gloves, that wouldn't be enough evidence to arrest me. Good luck finding evidence, though.

When I got home, I took a bath. When I fell in and comfortably basked in my victory, I couldn't stop laughing. My laughter got louder and louder before I had to bring hand to my mouth to stop the uncontrollable cackling. It felt good.

I prepared a light meal, ate and went to sleep. I haven't felt so good since I disposed of Haitani almost three weeks ago.

This time, the disposal was toxic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a little easter egg.


	6. How to master bait

Chapter 6: How to master bait

 

Mino –san didn't contact me until Thursday as he said he would. He came over to my apartment and brought a file about the person he wanted eliminated. This time around, I made some coffee and I sat down, waiting for an explanation. I picked out a photo of the man and notes on him. But to hear it from Mino would be the best. Mino –san sipped coffee and then began."Yanase Yuu has medium-length brown hair and light maroon eyes. He is also seen to wear glasses when he's working in the manga and often favors a light brown duster jacket when working with Chiaki Yoshino. He's in love with Emerald's second best selling mangaka under pen name Yoshikawa Chiharu. That's the Chiaki guy. In fact, Yoshikawa sensei is a man and he is in relationship with my close friend and colleague, Hatori. The thing is, there have been many incidents lately and the things got out of control. Yanase is set on conquering the heart of Yoshikawa sensei. I can't let him disturb the relationship between Hatori and his mangaka. Emerald's feature is in question at this rate. I can't take risks and let Hatori settle things with Yanase. You see, Onodera. I need outside help. He came over once to help out with screentone and pasting, too. I'll need you to snatch Hatori's phone when he's not looking, don't worry, I'll cover you. Then, I need you to write a message to Yanase. He already got his number. The message must be simple – something among the lines – come alone tonight at 10 pm to Marukawa roof. We'll settle things once and for all. After you send the message, delete it from the memory. We can't have Hatori suspicious of someone misuing his phone. Next, you'll wait for him until the appointed time. I've taken liberty of forging a suicide letter, presumably written by Yanase. I'll deliver it to you tomorrow in an envelope. Don't touch the note unless you have gloves on. What happens is on you, but I would like it to look like... suicide. Feel free to cripple him before you throw him off our six floor office building. Also, take his phone and destroy it afterwards somewhere far from the scene. Then, leave the note on the roof. Any questions, Onodera?" He finished and I was in awe before his plan. If he had it all planned then... "Why not do it yourself, Mino –san? I mean, you've already a perfect plan. "

Mino –san opened his eyes briefly. "Because you're the real thing, Onodera. I noticed look in your eyes when we discovered Hasegawa's body. You reveled in it, in the feeling of killing. Oh, don't deny. I am not judging. We do everything to reach our goal, ideals even. We can't stop now. Everyone who gets in our way will be crushed without mercy."

Was he saying that I was a monster? I killed them without remorse, but they deserved it. Haitani mentally abused Takano for god knows how long and Hasegawa almost did the same to me, plus the unforgivable rape scenario that Takano witnessed. The sheer thought got my blood boiling. But this Yanase... he did me no wrong. I am feeling sympathetic, even. He's after the one he loves, not caring who gets in his way. He's like me. Mino –san observed me before he took another sip. "Onodera, don't feel sympathy for him. He's the worst. I didn't want to tell you, but there was a time when he and I were together."

I was drinking coffee and that sentence got me choking. I swallowed down the drink, wide eyed at my accomplice. What? He wants me to kill his former lover? "But I thought he was after the mangaka..."

"He was... he momentarily gave up and went out with me for two months. It wasn't a healthy relationship. Entire time, he was obsessing about the author. He completely disregarded my feelings and it was him who asked me out. I fell in love with that jerk only to be left behind. He resumed to chase after him and left me with the broken pieces. He didn't apologize to me. Now you know what sort of person he is, Onodera. He's nothing like you, or me in that regard. I would have given him everything..." His voice broke and he stopped talking. A strange smile crept on his features and he erupted in a loud laughter. The bittersweet laugh of a broken hearted man. Oh...

I grabbed his hand impulsively as if it was a gesture of consolation. "I promise he'll be dead. I'll do exactly as you said, Mino –san. Now that I know how he toyed with your feelings, I feel obliged to help you out even more. He will be dealt with."

"Thank you, Onodera. I knew you'd understand."

We drank the rest of our coffee and I saw him off.

I took it easy for the rest of day and cleaned up my apartment, mainly my room. Then, I went to sleep. I'll have a long Friday in store for tomorrow...

Suddenly I woke up and looked around. I had the craziest dream in years. I was chasing someone in a building at night. I woke up before I reached the other person. Could that have been something that will happen one day? If so, then I feel slightly sorry for the person.

I showered, ate salad and went to work.

I arrived too early... no one was here yet, apart from Sapphire editors who pulled an all-nighter. Since I'm here… I sat down and looked at the stack of books that Hasegawa gave to me. I am surprised the police didn't confiscate them when they raided the whole office for clues and evidence. It's been three days since he choked to death and the atmosphere was gloomy on all floors, regardless of their opinion of Hasegawa.

I made some progress and then somewhere between nine and ten o'clock a delivery came to my desk. In a yellow envelope was the final touch for Mino's plan. I thanked the delivery man and left in for now on the table. My team didn't think much of it as it was normal to receive deliveries now and then. They probably assumed it was from one of my authors or something. They don't pry into my work, not unless they have to. It's a nice change from dad's company who felt the need to look down on me whenever they got the opportunity.

I am so glad I left. And found Takano. Then, I've got a text message from Mino –san. He lured Emerald editors from their desks. I knew it was my cue. As my reason for going to Emerald's side were some shoujo manga Mino –san conveniently "misplaced" at my desk yesterday. I excused myself and chief editor nodded, distracted. Well, it was the middle of cycle. My legs took to to Emerald's section and I placed the manga on Mino's desk, discreetly looked around. No one saw me from other departments. I grabbed Hatori's work phone and wrote the message as Mino –san instructed me, send it to Yanase and immediately erased it from memory. Well, that takes care of it… A huge grin formed on my face as I held back a snicker that was about to escape from my mouth. From the corner I saw sudden movement and shuffled closer to Mino –san's desk, pretending to be flipping random pages from the manga. They came back. Turns out they went to grab coffee from lounge. Each held a plastic cup, but only Kisa and Mino were drinking. Hatori looked strained and he had dark circles under his eyes. Talk about lack of sleep.

On the other hand, Takano… he put down the plastic cup filled with hot dark liquid and stared at me for before he approached me. "Oh, Onodera. What brings you here?"

I pointed to the manga. "Ah, I brought over some manga that got mixed up again."

Kisa leaned over the table and took my hands. "Rittie, thanks a lot! You're a lifesaver! I've been looking for Girls' Master for the whole day."

I glanced at Takano who gazed at the whole display with no emotion. I can't think he's be jealous of his colleagues. That would be ridiculous. Kisa eventually retreated and sat down, sitting with one leg sprawled on the seat and other underneath. Hatori was heading for his desk and Takano went back to his work already. Mino –san approached me as I handed him his mangaka's newest manuscripts. His grin got wider as we exchanged a knowing, conspiring look. "Thank you for your hard work, Onodera –san." I nodded, the hidden meaning behind his words only I knew filled me with determination to finish the task he gave me. "I'll have to go back now, please excuse me." I bowed to them and went back to my desk.

The ever noisy Mizutani asked me for what reason I went to Emerald. When will she learn to keep out of my business? But since Nakamura –san and Ishiyama –san are here, I have to pretend she doesn't get on my nerves – more than usual. I took my seat and grabbed some pages that needed corrections. Without looking at her, I retorted: "Friendly chatting with other departments. You should try it out sometime. Maybe you'd get some friends."

She pouted and shook her head as her laptop was lagging from relentless, angry typing. I snorted. Suit yourself, idiot bitch. We didn't talk much for the rest of day. I was satisfied with the workload I have finished and decided to go home at 19.23 pm to… get ready and relax before the grand finale.

I had a refreshing hot bath when my phone vibrated. Mildly confused I paced towards bedroom where I left it. Who could be calling me at this time? Maybe Mino –san was checking on me if I didn't turn tail? At any rate… I picked it up without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was him. Oh, was I wrong. "I know what you're doing." A cold monotone manly voice said and I had to look at the ID… it was unknown. "Who are you? How did you get this number?" There was a moment of profound silence before the voice retorted: "I'll say it only once – Masamune is mine. Back away." My eyes widened. That person is on first name basis with Takano?! Jealousy struck through my veins like poison, clouding my judgment. Clenching the phone I hung up on the person. Anger still wasn't leaving me. The gall of that man, whoever it was. Takano is… will be mine. That person just signed his death warrant. He'll have to show his true face one day or maybe I'll recognize the voice. It sounded familiar, now that I thought about it. But I couldn't picture who the voice belonged to. But folly had no limits, my number was being called, again. If it's him I'll tell him I know who he is, possibly scaring him off or forcing him to reveal his identity – one way or another. I can't have someone claiming that my man is theirs.

I exhaled deeply, forcing myself to keep calm. I picked up. "Hello?" I immediately regretted not looking at who the hell was calling me for the second time in row. I was greeted by a cheerful overly sweet voice of my childhood friend who latched herself on me like a cockroach. "Ritchan! I am soo glad I got a hold of you! I've just come back from abroad. I heard from your mother you changed company and departments entirely. Just know I stand behind your decision." She went on rambling, but I didn't care. Why should I humor her? I should hung up on her. She's a pest. She's even worse than Mizutani and that's saying something. Then it became worse. "Oh, Ritchan… did you think about it?"

By it, she meant that ridiculous proposal my mother arranged. I am not marrying her. An was simply not my type. I dislike noisy people. I tolerate her only so –so and only because I've known her for twenty something years. But this was out of question. "I've told you time and time again, An. I don't see you like a love interest. You're like a little sister to me."

I could totally imagine seeing her fidget as she finally spoke:" Ritchan… but I love you... why won't you give me a chance?"

This conversation was going nowhere. And it was time to head out to reel in my bait. "Sorry, An. I don't love you in that way. Please, don't call me anymore. I have busy working schedule and I don't need any more headaches. Got it?" I didn't give her space to answer as I abruptly hung up. I sat down, massaging my temples. Knowing her, she'll go to my mother and cause more trouble for me. She should have stayed abroad forever. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time was ticking towards Yanase's demise. It's time. I put the gloves and envelope in my bag and left the apartment in record time for making it to station. I got on the train and and sighed. Deception and swiftness is key here.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing before the Marukawa Publishing, looking all the way up. I didn't see anyone on the roof. Well, if Mino –san thought I'd lure him here with that simple message, then it's worth a shot. The lobby was empty for once as I entered. That makes things easier. I've prepared a lie that I forgot something if the women at the front desk asked. Strutting calmly I headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. I patiently waited for the lift to get there, going over the plan in my head. Supposing that Yanase did come, he won't live much longer.

Cautiously looking around I approached the stairwell to the roof. Thankfully, the people from top floor were already all gone, so there was no need for stealth just yet. I walked the stairs up quietly as to not alert Yanase if he was already there and waiting. If not… I'll hide.

I stopped before the door. I know it wasn't locked. Many workers went there to smoke if the lounge was full. A little peek won't harm, will it? I peeked through the keyhole. A shadowy figure was standing by the rail, leaning against it, facing the opposite direction. If I don't make any sound, he won't hear me enter… I put on the gloves and pushed the door slowly, centimeter by centimeter, creating enough space for me to squeeze through. If I alert him of my presence, the plan's a bust. Carefully, I pushed slightly more, sweat was forming on my forehead. I created an opening for me. I slipped like a cat, crawling on my fours towards the man who didn't hear me. I was behind him. I slowly rose up. Mino –san said he didn't mind if I gave him a beating before sending him down. And I have to grab his phone… and shoes. Hmm… oh… this won't sit well with him… too bad Yanase. You chose to anger my accomplice and friend. His phone suddenly rang and he fished it out of his pocket. I rapidly grabbed it and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Yanase fell on his knees, coughing up. I probably knocked the wind of out him. I threw the phone away from now and focused only on Yanase who hardly stood up straight and blinked at me. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I didn't answer as I closed in and kicked him… below the belt. I continued kicking as he crawled into a ball in a futile attempt to stifle the damage. Foolish notion, Yanase. After some more good aimed kicks, he fainted. This is it. I picked him up and dragged him over to the rail and threw him against it. Then I went for his shoes and with force and gravity, Yanase Yuu was thrown over the rail, falling down. I looked on as he woke up from my little beatdown and screamed like a little girl. A satisfying splotch sound was all the confirmation I needed when he landed, flattened like a pancake. What a lovely sight. Red looked great on him. I put the shoes neatly on the cold roof floor exactly on the spot where I threw him. I knew I had no time to spare. Someone must have heard that scream. The envelope was torn and revealed the forged death note. I put it next to shoes. The envelope landed in my pocket. Also, Yanase's phone. I'll dispose of it on my way home.

This was oddly satisfying. I grinned as I ran down, getting into elevator and pressing the button for lobby. It's gonna be crawling with cops in no time. I'd better leave before someone puts two and two together. I put down the gloves as they've served their purpose.

As I walked back to station, I stopped by in a dark park where nobody dared to go since it was the paradise for perverts at night. There, I… threw Yanase's phone in a bin and incinerated it. I had matches with me. You never know when they'll come in handy. Like now. I retreated from the light show and went for station. Once home, the envelope was torn and placed in bin, where it belonged. My bag was placed in hallway. I changed into night clothes and went to sleep.

I've done what Mino –san requested. He was right about one thing. I enjoyed killing Yanase. I thoroughly enjoyed killing the rapist jerk Hasegawa and bastard Haitani. And nobody linked their unfortunate departures from the living world together. I yawned, closing my eyes. I'll think about it tomorrow. Now I am really tired. I dozed off into dreamland soon, dreaming of the moment when Takano falls in love with me.


	7. Drowned Dreams

Chapter 7: Drowned Dreams

The next day was quite… interesting. Police sniffed around and questioned everyone who worked at Marukawa. They eventually came to Crimson, too. I played the innocent act well when they told me of a suicide on the roof that transpired yesterday. When they were done with questioning my department, the police went after Emerald next. Good luck, I said to myself, inwardly grinning. How I'd like to see Mino –san's face when the investigators ask him about Yanase. About an hour after the police left, without more leads and sullen, I was getting thirsty and decided to head down to lounge for some green tea or black coffee with cocoa flavor.

Inside the elevator, I sighed, rubbing my belly. Ugh, one of these days I'll get a stomach ache from all that acting I've done since I got into manga and met Takano. I was confident in my acting skills, after all I took part in drama club in middle and high school. The elevator door opened on the third floor and the scruffy rude guy who still didn't bother to introduce himself got on, carryig the usual poker face. I don't know why, but I got strangely irritated whenever I saw him. The silence got deeper as we descended. What's his deal? The mood got so… antagonistic. If he won't say anything, then neither will I. I pondered why he was so unfriendly towards me. What did I do to him?

"You'd better heed my words."

What? What words? We didn't speak at all... wait a minute, that voice!

Before he got off on the second floor, he threateningly leaned in, the challenge in his eyes. "Masamune is mine. I won't give him to you or anyone, rich newbie." He scoffed and stepped out, giving me disgusted glare. The elevator door closed and I felt how a beast raised up somewhere from deep inside me, ready to tear apart that fucker. I don't care who he is or if he's important for this company. Takano is mine, he doesn't know it yet, though. But what if Takano is in a relationship with that rude motherfucker? I'll ask Mino –san about the relationship between Takano and that rude man... wait. I didn't know his name. I shrugged it off for now. There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm not going to let him think he won. But he wasn't on my worry list today. It was An, who texted me relentlessly since the morning. I hope mother didn't tell her where to find me. If An came here looking for me, what would I do?

I traipsed over to the vending machine, put in 100 yen and selected a can of black coffee. It was half past three and to my surprise, the lounge was empty. Strange, considering it was usually packed at this hour. I found a comfy couch by the western end window and sat down, sipping my drink. It's a peaceful day today. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming and An is approaching me. I choked and burst some of it on her. What's she doing here? Is she fucking stalking me?! She flashed her bright smile at me and I stared at her in disbelief. To think she would stalk me to work, where anyone could see her clinging to me like the cockroach she was. "Ritchan! I've finally found you. Your mother gave me the address of your workplace and I asked at the front desk about you. I decided to check out the lounge if you'd be here and ... here you are!" She excitedly sat down without my consent and she latched onto my arm, snuggling. I was irritated at her. She didn't change at all. Her hair got a bit longer, but that's all. An was insufferable with her firm belief that I was to be her husband one day. It was my mother who gave her that incredibly idiotic idea. I didn't like her in that way and now that I've met Takano, there is a slim chance I'll marry her. No one will force me to do as they wish. Not my mother, father, anyone. I am done playing by their rules. I've played for 25 years, now It's time to make my rules. And abandon old life, along with childhood friends like An, who was weighting me down since we've met.

I forced us apart, my cold stare bore into her eyes. "What are you doing here? I said to not come here when I am at work."

She pouted and flashed her bangs at me innocently. Like I'd fall for that act. She was a devil in disguise, pretending to be an angel. "But Ritchan! I haven't seen you for two years! And I really missed you." She was about to grab my arm when I stood up and moved away from her. I knew she was a crazy bitch stalker, but this is too much. "Look, I'll say it one more time, An. I will never marry you. You're a friend and that's all. I'll tell mother off, too if you won't stop harping on the subject."

She lowered her head, but quickly regained her courage or whatever and walked towards me. An stopped before me and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The eyeliner wasn't waterproof, so you get the idea. "But... Why can't you give us a chance? I love you, Ritchan. I've had eyes for you since we were children. Our parents think we'll marry one day and I'd really love that to happen."

I sighed, mentally cursing the day we met. "I simply don't love you, An. I am sorry."

She came closer and I made two steps backwards. She followed. "An, stop. Whatever you're thinking, stop. This is my workplace. I'll ask you to leave. I have ton of work to do and you're slowing down the whole production. "

An tiptoed and grabbed my head. It happened too fast and my brain froze. Her warm lips were on mine. It was chaste, but still... she wasn't Takano. It didn't create hotness in my groin. It was empty, just like her head. With increased anger, I pushed her away with force and she grinned. She... grinned at someone behind us. No. Hell no. Don't tell me it's... I slowly turned and found a bewildered Takano standing in the entry way, staring at us, mainly me. Not again. He'll get the wrong idea! I stretched a hand towards him, but he simply turned on his heel and left...

Behind me, An stood with a mischievous grin, smiling from ear to ear. I knew she was a scheming devil, but this was the last straw. I was fuming with anger. That little conniving little bitch! Without thinking about consequences, I slapped her across the face. Her cheek turned red and I felt a wave of satisfaction. "You. Remove yourself from my presence. I don't want to see you. "

She started crying , rubbing her cheek. "Ritchan, you've hit me! Why?! Who was that man? Was it because of him?! What did happen when I was away from you?!" She yelled out, wiping her tears. Her face was smeared with ruined make –up. I didn't care. She was ugly bitch to begin with. "You're annoying and I hate brats like you that cry when something doesn't go their way. I hate your guts, that's what. Also, stop putting your pointy nose into my affairs, An. This is your last warning. Our friendship here is concluded. Don't contact me ever again."

She sobbed. "B- but-!"

I warned her, didn't I? I grabbed the front of her coat. "Go swallow a bullet and save humanity from your overzealous stupidity, bitch. Take a hint and go fuck yourself." I hissed the last words, tossing her away from me. She was frightened, her expression was outright terrified as she sniffled and turned tail, running away.

Ugh, just when things were going smoothly with Takano, this had to happen. That little bitch. I sat down and drank the coffee at once, blood to the point of boiling as I clenched the now empty can and threw it in the nearby bin. I'll have to correct things with Takano after this scene he had to see. First Hasegawa, now An. Why can't they all leave me the fuck alone?!

I had to calm down before I murder someone. That would be stupid with so many witnesses around. With dread hanging over my head, I headed to elevator area and got inside. I pressed the button for fourth floor and leaned on the elevator wall, sighing. I'll have to explain myself to Takano again. I'll wait for him when he's alone. I don't want to give that rude bastard more ammunition against me. It would be best if I waited for him to get off work. I'll invite him to drinks... probably.

I wasn't in the best mood. I walked past the Emerald section and glanced at Takano. He caught me looking his way and he averted his gaze. Oh, dammit. He must think I have the hots for An. I can't go there now. His colleagues are there... Mino –san doesn't count, but Hatori and Kisa... I'll really have to wait for him to leave work or his desk and find him when he's alone. The cloud of negativity hung above my head and it was getting larger when I got back to my desk and the stupid Mizutani was passed out. Nakamura was beside her, trying to wake her up. I stood there, thinking if I should ask what has happened to her or not. I chose the first option. "Nakamura –san, what happened to Mizutani?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "She mistook water with vodka she bought for celebration at her home. Idiot drank it all at once and now she's out cold. It happened when you left your desk. Ishiyama –san went to get her some medicine. If other departments found out about this, it would embarrass us all. We have to cover for her." If I was filled with negativity before, the feeling has deepened. This day was a disaster after disaster. I sat down and Nakamura walked back to her desk, but she kept a close watch over Mizutani, who didn't stir at all. Is she alive? I poked her and she moved slightly. "Fried rice omelet..." She murmured and I blinked, exchanging looks with Nakamura who shook her head and returned to her work. Babysitting. How low has Crimson fallen thanks to certain idiot girl.

An editor from Topaz passed by, her hands were full. She greeted us and her gaze stopped at Mizutani, who was passed out. "Don't mind her. We're in the middle of cycle." I quickly conjured up a convenient half lie. It was the cycle week, or as Emerald team preferred to call it – the hell week. She nodded sympathetically and went on her errand. That takes care of that… Ishiyama came back and approached Mizutani. He fished out the medicine, poured some water in a plastic cup. Ishiyama discreetly looked around before he picked out one pill from the package and forced her to gulp down the pill along with water. He's proficient at this. Maybe this isn't the first time he had to do this. Judging from the disapproving looks chief editor and Nakamura had, I'd say this happens a lot. He then proceeded to his seat and growled, annoyed. He slammed some manga hard onto the table, a vein popped on his forehead. "Those lazy idiots don't bother to check which department they send the manga to, do they? The filling room is made up from idiots who can't read, apparently. Why do they keep mixing up Emerald and Crimson?" He sighed, handing me the manga. "Please, go deliver these to chief of Emerald. Until she wakes up, I'll do her assignment." I nodded as I grabbed the huge pack signed with Emerald on top. Really, how could they possibly do this every damn time? This office was becoming less and less appealing to me with every new week I spent here.

I walked over to Emerald section where I that I was there, the situation caught up with me. I got a chance to explain… but what of it? Kisa, Hatori and Mino are around… no privacy here. I scanned the table. Kisa was there… also Hatori… but where were Mino and Takano? I approached Kisa's desk. "Uhm… sorry to disturb you, but once again, this got delivered to us." I handed him the package labeled with capital letters Emerald. Kisa grinned. "Thank, Rittie! I was certain our manuscripts landed by Crimson again. I say fire them incompetent fools in filling room." I nodded in agreement. I was a bit disappointed. Takano wasn't here. Where did he go? As I was heading back, I bumped into Mino –san. "Oh, sorry." I bowed.

"Onodera –san. What's going on?" He lowered his voice. Maybe he knows where I can find him. "Where did he go?" I asked in low tone, cautious of any who would spy on us. One can never tell.

"To lounge, to smoke a cigarette. At least he said that to us." I nodded, thankful for the info. I'll head there now. "Thank you. I have to talk with him."

"Be careful, Onodera. We cannot alert anyone of our… actions."

I'll be careful. I am no fool.

"I'll be taking my leave now. See you later."

Mino –san smiled creepily and moved on towards his section.

… Once more, I am happy to be on his good side.

I went into the elevator and waited until it stopped at my destination. I got off and I heard some footsteps. I don't know why, but my instincts told me to hide. I heeded them and hid behind a wall, peeking at the unknown person who went into lounge area. My eyes widened. It was … that rude guy! And he's alone with Takano in there. I was curious about it. I moved with a bit of subterfuge in, ducking in order not to be seen. Thankfully, it was past the lunch time for most editors and it was empty, like a ghost corridor.

I peeked inside, careful not to make any noise or show myself directly to them. Takano was stretched out on the couch, the same couch I was sitting on not too long ago. He was smoking a cigarette, as Mino-san said he would. There, next to him was that rude bastard, looking at him from above. "So, you know about the meeting tomorrow. Isaka –san insists you and other chiefs show up. He wants you all to meet him for something… knowing him I doubt it will be something pleasant. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Takano eyed him before he put out his cigarette in the ashtray. "So talk, Yokozawa."

My senses sharpened after hearing the name of my rival in love. Yokozawa…

"Masamune. Stop fooling around. You've got me already. Do you know how I feel when I see you making goo goo eyes at someone? Especially that Onodera rich brat. " I gripped my fists. How dare he slander me?!

"Yokozawa. We agreed when I transferred to keep our relationship strictly professional. I don't feel that way about you."

"But you did in the past. What changed?"

WH- WHAT! They were together?! This was too much shocking for me. "I changed. Yokozawa, you're a good friend to me. Don't ruin it. You agreed that day to leave the past behind us. It's time you moved on."

"I can't. I tried, but I cannot forget you. No matter what… I can't. "

"I am sorry…" Takano said earnestly. Yokozawa laughed bitterly. "So are you in love with him?" He asked and my heart skipped a few beats. What if Takano admits his feelings for me, right here, right now? I'd probably rejoice by squealing like a shoujo manga maiden. Before he could answer, the other man grabbed him and kissed. This was déjà vu all over again, but reversed.

I was about to jump out from my hiding spot and strangle the fucker, but Takano simply pushed him back. "Please, leave."

"But, Masa-"

"LEAVE!"

I didn't have much time as I practically tiptoed to the wall to hide behind. Yokozawa moved fast. He didn't even take the elevator, but used stairs instead. I didn't know what to think. This was unexpected.

Takano used his lighter and lit another cigarette. I was about to make my an exit of my own when… "You can come out, Onodera."

I cursed silently under my breath. He knew about me being here. But… how? Well, I have been found out. I stepped into the light and ventured inside the lounge where Takano was puffing on his cigarette, his sharp eyes fixated on me. I felt… uncomfortable knowing that Yokozawa and he were together. It's not like I expected for someone as handsome as Takano to be a virgin or anything… it's just… I don't know. What's this damn feeling that's gnawing at me?

"Who's the girl?" I blinked, puzzled by the sudden question. What did he mean?Oh, he meant her… no, I want to know what was that supposed to mean. "You and that man were together?"

Takano grinned, holding the cigarette away. "My, my… jealousy doesn't fit you."

J- jealousy?! Preposterous! Never!

… so THIS is jealousy?

"It goes both ways, then. Why did you leave before I could say a word? If you waited around, you would have seen how I slapped her and turned down for good. She's a thorn in my side since childhood and told her time and time again that her feelings will never be reciprocated by me."

Takano stood up, putting out his second cigarette as he approached me and I felt like this time I was the prey. It felt strangely invigorating and exciting at the same time. "So, why are you telling me this? What do you want from me, Onodera?"

What I want? I want… your everything. That would sound… strange, coming from another man… would it not? Tempting or not, it is strange. But I didn't fall in love with him because he's a man, I fell in love with the person as a whole being that was Takano. When confronted face to face with this question, how should I react? Respond? Keep quiet? Takano touched my face slightly and cupped my cheek. I felt how blood rushed to my face. He's going to do what he did to me the last time, that killer kiss. He leaned in, bending down to my level, his mouth was open. His fingers found their way inside my mouth, stretching it wide open. He sucked on my lower lip until I gave in completely, forgetting we were in broad daylight and someone could see us. He gained access to my inner cavern of mouth and there he played an erotic ploy with skilled tongue, sending electric jolts of pleasure down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his back, enjoying the heck out of his kiss. It didn't end there though, as his tongue snaked upon the nape of my neck, giving me one tentative lick. I squirmed at the contact. He grinned. "Looks like someone is ticklish. Then…" He sunk his teeth in my very sensitive neck and nibbled on it, teasingly. I involuntarily moaned and immediately went red in the face. The pressure on my neck intensified and I could literally feel the passion was building up. I had to… stop him. We're in… public place… Ah! But it feels so good. Hnn. Then, all of sudden, he stopped and stepped away. I was happy that he stopped before someone saw us. I don't want anyone to catch on, least of all someone who could then put two and two together.

Takano ruffled my hair gently. "See you around… Ritsu."

When he said my name, it was like my stomach made 100 push –ups and then ran 10 laps. It was… incredible.

He went ahead first. I stayed a bit longer to shake off the fluffy feelings that have been stuck in my chest. I quaffed down black coffee from vending machine, my brain still processing what has happened and what I've learned.

My number one rival is a certain Yokozawa. He's my worst enemy and I have to be really careful around him. I'll kill him, but when he's vulnerable or when he's least expecting it. For now, I should keep a close watch over his actions. Keep your friends close and enemies even closer. I should… befriend him. Why, that's an excellent idea. For that to happen, I should persuade the rude Yokozawa that I have no interest in Takano. It'll be hard, but I'll manage. I have to.

In order to defeat him. I am willing to try anything.

But for now… I have to take care of another meddlesome person who won't simply be satisfied with firm no to the face. Oh, An… you're gonna have a bad time in spite of your actions. I'll make sure you won't get between me and Takano. I won't involve Mino –san with this one, she doesn't deserve to die with style. Why, I think I should drown her dreams completely. I knew where I'd find her. I'll head there after work.

I returned to my seat and did my share of work, thinking of ways on how to dispose of her… safely. Just when I was out of ideas, the Insatiable provided me with a perfect one. Drowning in the bath tub. This is fucking perfect! And no one will suspect a thing, thinking she fell asleep in bath and drowned. What an unfortunate ending for such a "beautiful lady".

I was grinning like a freaking maniac. Mizutani was the one who broke the chain of my murderous intentions planned for An's demise. "Um… Onodera –san? You're kinda… creeping me out." My grin got wider and turned into a big smile. "Oh, it's just this month's issue will be grand. I am just happy that we're getting noticed at last." She nodded and her expression was confused, but she believed me. Gotta be more… stoic at work. If anyone finds out… they'll have to removed, too. I don't want that so I'll keep a low profile as much as I can.

The clock on the far end wall showed that it was after nine o'clock. I felt like this was the time for me go. And I've done what I was supposed to do, so I am off. I stood up, putting on the coat and taking my bag. Ishiyama –san gathered himself from his chair, stretched his arms and yawned. "You're going?"

I nodded. "I think we're done for today as well. Mizutani, Nakamura, let's follow Onodera's lead and leave. I don't want to be here longer than necessary." Ishiyama said and his words piqued my curiosity. "Why?"

Ishiyama looked around and shrugged dismissively. "They say that someone is out to get editors. I am not one for believing idle chatter, but there's something going on. First some editor from a rival company died and practically no one gave a shit. I heard from a friend that works at Shuudansha that he died under mysterious circumstances. Then, Hasegawa…. And now that mangaka assistant. Someone is targeting us. We should be more careful. We don't want to be next… at least I don't want that."

I dismissed his worries with a chuckle. "Oh, come on. Why would someone target Crimson editors? We're not exactly famous yet in our business, are we? We have nothing to worry about."

"Hm… you've got a point there. But I worry…" Ishiyama mumbled under his nose before he shook his head. "Nah, you're right. We are not on the same level as the people that died. That doesn't mean they deserved their fates. Poor people…" Nakamura and Mizutani hung their heads.

Didn't deserve their fates? They deserved everything. I delivered swift justice to them. "Come now, lighten up. We're done for today."

"He's right. I'll go straight to bed…" Ishiyama –san said, yawning. He passed by me and Mizutani. "Sleep tight, guys. We're in store for a hectic week." He headed into the elevator. Mizutani and Nakamura took the stairs, saying a little work –out won't hurt. I gave them a headstart of ten minutes before I headed out myself. I didn't want to followed.

In the lobby, the rude Yokozawa was talking with another man that I recognized as… what's he doing here at this hour? The man saw me and smiled. He excused himself and walked towards me. "Long time no see, Onodera." I bowed respectfully. "It's good to see you're doing well, Usami –sensei."

The author's gaze traveled from me to Yokozawa, back and forth. He might as well have noticed the animosity emitting from the rude bastard. "Oh… I came to see my editor and personally deliver the manuscript, but I hear she's sick. And then, I run into this guy…" He motioned towards Yokozawa who scoffed. "Hmph." And he left grumpily. Usami –sensei checked his phone. "It was nice to see you after such a long time, Onodera, but I'm afraid I have private matters to attend to." He said turning. You're not the only one, Usami –sensei. I have private matters to take care of by the end of this night, too. I doubt they'll have the same character, though.

When my previous author left, I headed outside, taking a deep breath. Nice breeze this evening. I traipsed to the station where I took the train. If I'm not mistaken, An lives in this area… I got off and by using my memory, I've reached her apartment complex. She's bound to be home, sniveling like the bitchy brat she was after I turned her down. I stood before the main entrance, looking over the names of inhabitants. Ah, there it is. Kohinata An. I pushed the button. She picked up the speaker too fast. She was waiting for me?

"Um… who's there?" Her shaky voice echoed. "It's me… I came to apologize. I acted out of line. Please, let me in so I can make amends, An."

"Ritchan! I am so glad you don't hate me! I knew I just caught you in foul mood. Oh, wait." The door unlocked for me and I opened it. "I am heading up, An." I said, barely hiding my grinning. She's so gullible! I went into the elevator before someone could see me. I don't want anyone to suspect I was here. The ride up was quick. I stepped out and An practically flung at me at high speed, hugging me. And she was crying. Ugh. Disgusting, but I have to put up with it. I patted her head and managed to smile at her. "Now, now. An. Don't hug me so tightly. I can't breathe." I said jokingly. She let go and nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Ritchan…" I ceased her talking by putting a thumb on her mouth. " I don't want to talk in the hallway. Let's go to your apartment."

She nodded and led me in. I took off my shoes, coat and bag and let her lead me further in to the living room. "Um… could I offer you something? I have… tea… or coffee."

"What about alcohol? Something with a little kick would be nice. "

"Oh, okay… how about…" She went to kitchen and rummaged through the shelves. "How about brandy? I bought it in France…" Her muffled voice carried into the living room where I sat. "It'll do." For getting her drunk it was more than enough. She was a light –weight when it came to drinking. Well, so was I, but she was more… delicate. She came back carrying a new bottle. She poured us some into the special brandy glasses and she sat down, her eyes constantly flickering at me. She fidgeted and blush settled on her face. "Um… Ritchan… might I ask what's the occasion?"

"Well… I thought about it really hard all day when you left. My conduct was inappropriate and I apologize, An. I promise it won't happen ever again. I am here, because I realized how much you mean to me, An. I don't have it with me, but… will you marry me?" I asked, giving her what she wanted.

Her eyes watered up as she leaned over the table, hugging me. "Oh, Ritchan! I'll gladly marry you! You've made me the happiest woman living under the sun!" I patted her and urged her to make a toast. "To us and our future, An. I'll be with you until the end." She lifted her glass and drank halfway. I only sipped a small portion. She laughed, the alcohol already getting to her head. "Uuh… maybe I should stop, Ritchan. I am still no good with these things…"

"Nonsense, An! Today we're celebrating. No need to hold back. As I said, I'll stay with you and make sure nothing happens to you. Ever." I said in a husky voice. She laughed nervously as I continued to stare at her, occasionally sipping and the nervous brat she was, she drank her glass dry in mere minutes. "Oh… Ritchan… maybe I should stop."

"Not yet, An. You don't want to end our celebration so soon, do you?" She shook her head, hiccuping. "Good. Then how about another round?" I finished my glass and she poured me and herself fulls refills. I laughed like a hyena in the inside of my mind. This ought to do it. She'll be at my mercy, doing whatever I tell her. I tried this out once and she complied. It was only a matter of minutes before she's dead. And I am rid of her ugly bitch face forever.

An was drinking as I was staring at her, hoping that I used my charms on her the best way I could. She fell for it, though. An's glass value was rapidly decreasing under my intense gaze. She depleted the glass's contents and her head was falling to one side. She's done for. "An, why don't you take a nice, relaxing bath? I'll make dinner in the meantime. Then we'll continue with our celebration. Then…" I smiled mischievously and she blushed. "Ritchan! You're… horrible!"

I shrugged and laughed. "Please forgive me. It must be the alcohol and excitement of being so close to you that got me so adventurous this eve. You should take the bath… can I … join you?"

She stood up and wobbled. I caught her. She averted her gaze, the blush now evident on her face. "You…can. After all, we're to be married!" She beamed at me when I let go of her and she headed for bathroom. I finished my glass. I'll leave it here in the meantime. I'll come back for it later.

An was stripping of her clothing, I heard the rustling of her clothes. Then the sound of rushing water followed up. That's it, then.

I approached the bathroom. The door was left slightly ajaar. She's way too trusting. That alone will be her downfall. I slowed down, peeking inside. She was in the tub, her eyes closed and her head slightly above the water level. An's making this far too easy for me. I slipped inside bathroom unnoticed by her. I made the decisive six steps before I reached her. Her nakedness didn't startle me or make me change my plan. An was a nuisance that needed to go.

I leaned closer, wrapping up the sleeves on my knuckles and it was in that split second I decided that I'll smack her hard and she'll drown on her own. No need getting my hands dirty. She'll be another foolish drunk who drowned in a tub. Tragic, I know.

The blow I delivered was quick, but powerful. An 's body moved ten or so inches resulting in her sliding on the slippery tub wall. Her head dropped under the water. She was unconscious, so there's no way she'd wake up. I waited full five minutes, glancing at her and my phone timer I set. She didn't resurface up when time was up. I backed away. The bitch died. I was free of my curse called An Kohinata at last. How wonderful it felt… Ah, but let's not be hasty. I threw one last glance at the drowned woman before I exited, heading for her bedroom. I'm not leaving any evidence that may link this to me. I was worried that her phone and diary were hidden somewhere, but as the foolish woman she was, she left them on her nightstand table for me take them. Then I went back to the living room and took my empty brandy glass. I put on my shoes and stored the three items in my bag. I'll dispose of them on my way home. As for the final touch… I wrapped my coat on my right palm and with it opened the door. I closed it and rushed to the elevator, putting the coat on. No one will suspect a thing now. I was practically never here.

I dashed out into the night like a cat. I had the location for my final disposal of evidence. The park where Takano lived. It was good twenty minutes away from An's apartment complex, but it was remotely far. My legs carried me there as I was anxious to get rid of the three items as fast as possible. I didn't encounter anyone in the park. It was after midnight, so even the most rebellious youngsters or hooligans should have gone to bed by now. I threw An's phone of the ground and stepped on it. It was damaged, but not destroyed. I picked it up and set it on fire with a little help of few matches. It was a windy night. As next was her diary. The pages caught fire so fast, it was beautiful as they burned. Then, to top it the brandy glass was thrown on top of the burning thrash with so much force it shattered to little pieces. My work here was done… I turned to take a look at the apartment in the distance that I knew was Takano's. You'll have to wait a bit longer, Takano. But I promise you I won't stop until there are no hindrances to our future.

I walked to the station, took the train home and finally, after a day of set –backs, I was relieved that An was out the way permanently. I chuckled good ten minutes before sleep took over me.

I wondered what tomorrow had in store for me. Hopefully, some tranquility and quality time spent with Takano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... someone is embracing his inner self, yes?


	8. A bloody debacle

Chapter 8: A bloody debacle

I woke up suddenly from my restless dream, woken up by the alarm of my phone I forgot to set off. I snorted and shifted to the other side. Not even five minutes passed before the alarm went off again. Ugh, this stupid phone! I should have shut it down when I had the chance now it'll keep on ringing till I turn the alarm function off.

Wearily I sat on the edge of bed, rubbing my eyes and when I gave up on sleeping and looked at it. It wasn't the alarm at all. I've received two messages from Mino -san. What's this about?

Curious, I opened the first one. It read:

You could have cleaned up after you, Onodera. Blood is everywhere at Marukawa, the third floor.

I blinked in sheer confusion. Blood? I am sure An was taken care of without any blood. And in her apartment, not at my workplace. I am more subtle than to leave blood visible all over walls or tiles or... you get the idea. The other message was even more strange than the first.

Did you kill him?

Him? Who? What's this about? I've had no idea what Mino -san meant at all. Nevertheless, I'll see it firsthand what happened at Marukawa when I went for An's place. So I got ready for work and headed out earlier than I planned, worried about the messages and their possible meaning.

When I came off the train and walked to my workplace, I felt uneasy all of sudden, like the premonition one gets about bad stuff happening before it happens. My premonition became reality when every employee in Marukawa I knew from manga editing to front desk were standing outside, the yellow tape barring them from entering. There were so many... I found Ishiyama -san mixed in the crowd and approached him warily. "Good morning... what happened? , " I asked of the chief editor who shook his head. "I don't know. Neither do all the people here. I myself arrived here only ten or so minutes prior and the main entrance was already sealed off like this. Apparently, something happened on the third floor as a criminalist said to the medics that arrived in an ambulance. Only the upper -ups in charge are inside with the criminal police, I presume."

Oh, that left a bitter taste in my mouth. Mino -san thought it was me and yet, some imposter is ruining my smooth work so far. Leaving behind evidence... what a lousy amateur. I snorted loudly caught in the moment. Ishiyama -san gave me quite the look. "My, you're awfully perky today, Onodera. Don't worry, they'll have to let us in eventually... but I dislike standing around doing nothing like this and I hate crowds. Come, let us separate and wait a bit further until we're permitted entry." I nodded and we made it out of the fifty plus people crowd and headed towards the northeast side of building, where another entrance was located. As we expected, it was sealed off, too. Truth to be told, this is surprising for me.

Also, I knew what everybody thinks – someone is out to get editors, no matter what company (but they go after Marukawa editors most of time) and eliminates them without leaving any traces. But why now has the perpetrator left so much blood smeared everywhere? And only god knows what else if it's so bad they had to seal the place off until they've conducted their investigation.

At any rate, it doesn't concern me. The copycat is stupid, that's all I am going to say. And I'll have to inform Mino -san later that it wasn't me this time.

I'd never make elementary mistakes like he or she did. They're morons or what? Or maybe... this was just all for showing off their prowess to...

Me?

It could be someone who somehow figured out I killed Haitani, Hasegawa and Yanase? And the police still has to find An's drowned body, floating in the water. If the latter is the case, then I have a serious problem. Who is the killer? And who was killed? I must have drifted off, because Ishiyama – san's voice sounded so far away. "-era, Onodera do you hear me? I'm calling a meeting for Crimson at a café. It seems we won't get in so soon. I called Nakamura and Mizutani to head there right away. We'll go, too."

I nodded, frantically thinking of the possible candidates for bloodthirsty killers. It must be someone from Marukawa... several names came to mind, but I quickly dismissed them as absurd. Isaka -san... no, out of question. Why would he kill his employees? Then how about some high – profile editors like chief editors? Another absurd thought crossed my mind. What if Takano killed someone in rage? No, he doesn't seem like that type. Even if, he's smart enough to steer clear of trouble or avoid conflict altogether. The possibilities were endless, so I opted to give up for now. I won't achieve anything with brainstorming alone. Maybe this is why Ishiyama called the sudden meeting. He wants to discuss it. Or maybe just chill out until we can go inside. Who knows? I'll find out soon.

The café wasn't far, but it wasn't near either. It took us approximately twelve minutes before we arrived (I checked my phone and time we departed) and went inside. Our colleagues were already there, talking excitedly. We approached them and we were greeted by them. "Hiya guys! We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?!" Mizutani spoke up, her overly excited hight pitched voice was annoying me. And it wasn't just me by the look on chief's and Nakamura's faces. The boss ignored her and we sat down ordering coffee in the meantime we settled down. As obnoxious as Mizutani was, she didn't wait until we would bring it up. She's just that way. Can't be helped.

"Hey, what's this crazy talk about a murder in the office again? And the place is currently being investigated by criminal police? Is it true, chief?!"

He nodded, intertwining his fingers, possibly deep in thought. "Yes, apparently it's so bad they're cleaning up the mess. I don' know the details, but someone is killing fellow editors and people related to our work for unknown reason. But I wonder... if this isn't a doing of ... I don't know, maybe an imposter?"

Ha, I knew it. He thought the same thing. This guy is impressive. Our orders arrived and Nakamura sipped her coffee, calmly putting her cup down. "What's this? You mean there are two killers on the loose?" Ishiyama -san shrugged. "It's just a theory and baseless speculation so far, but I think there are two... one is very careful. I think the person killed that editor from Shuudansha and Hasegawa... and that suicide of the mangaka assistant... I don't think it was a suicide at all. And this current situation indicates this is a different person. He or she left behind many traces of their crime. I think as crime manga editors, we should be especially wary of any suspicious behavior we see and... be careful and observe. I overheard yesterday a pretty funny and dangerous rumor in the lounge. Some employees from other departments think WE did it. That we're killing top -notch editors because we want to be on mountain top."

Really? As if I would kill for such a crappy reason... I chose to stay quiet and a worried expression settled on my face. I hope it's persuasive enough. Mizutani and Nakamura became extremely vocal in our collective defense. "What the?! They think WE ARE RESPONSIBLE?!" Mizutani squealed and my ear buds hurt from her screeching. Nakamura distinctively shook her head. "That's not possible! I know none of us are capable of such a sordid act! But still, we do edit crime manga, their presumption isn't completely off the chart with this one. I can't however phantom why would someone presume we're the serial killers or one of us."

Ishiyama let out a long sigh. "When you think of it, we're the only rational option. I have a feeling we won't be very much liked from now on in the office. At least until we can clear our names. I just wanted to let you all know that we won't probably receive friendly treatment in the coming days... or months."

So, he intends to clear our names? It's a noble cause, but it won't happen. I am not planning on being caught. Ever. I'll have to be more careful around my team... especially Ishiyama -san who's smart and can easily figure out if I behave shadily. I'll have to forge my plans more responsibly in the future and stay out of suspicion. Anyway, time to put this plain talk to end. I am sure the crime site is cleaned up. "At any rate, we can't do anything anything about it. Just waiting until we hear the official hearing from company. We'll clear our names eventually. We just have to catch the criminal or criminals off guard, right?"

"No. Don't try anything. Or we might found ourselves "blacklisted" for sticking our noses too much into the matter. I don't want to lose any of you. If you want to help clear our names, then do it discreetly and only observe, do nothing more. If you see anyone doing anything suspicious, call the police immediately. Don't approach them, stay away. Got it?" He scanned each of us and we all agreed.

Hmph. So I guess, I'll have to keep my guard up around them 24/7 a week? This will be challenging to say the least, but I will preserve until I can safely identify the imposter and kill him. I won't stand for this atrocity.

We headed out back to Marukawa.

The main gate was free of the sealing tape and the crowd was gone as well. So, things taken care of? I didn't see any police cars around either. They must have left already. I looked at chief of Crimson and he nodded abrasively and I followed after my female colleagues. The dread atmosphere swallowed the place inside out. The women at front desk stared at us with fear visible in their eyes. I was intent on asking what happened, but all I made was one step and the women screamed and ran away towards the elevator. We exchanged perplexed looks until someone came running down from the stairs. I recognized Isaka who puffed and huffed like he ran a marathon or something. When he regained his composure, his expression was dead serious. "You're here. And in full numbers. Come with me. There is someone who would like to speak with you."

We couldn't disobey him. He's our boss... or will be. We had no choice but to follow him into the elevator. He pressed the top floor button and the feeling of something bad happening intensified in my chest. Why does this feel like we're being taken to some... interrogation or something? Ishiyama -san was right. We're prime suspects. So that someone must be a criminalist. This was a development of events I didn't anticipate. Despite the situation, neither me or other Crimson editors did it. They have nothing on us. This will be another waste of time. Mine and theirs, but oh well. Let them interrogate us.

Isaka led us to a meeting room. Ishiyama -san entered as first, Nakamura after him, then Mizutani and finally I traipsed in calmly, putting on my best poker face. The detective (as I suspected) was seated on the far end of the big table. His hardened looks spoke for him, along with a scar along his left eye. He's seen some shit and lived through it. This one won't stop till he found the murderer.

His gaze traveled from Ishiyama to Nakamura, Mizutani and finally me. His right eye fixated on me as he said, "Sit down."

We complied and sat down in a moderate distance from him. I didn't like him. I knew he could endanger my goal if he found out. He was a dangerous man. Better stay away.

We all waited for the detective to speak up. He sought something in his pockets and then showed it, more like threw the object. It landed near Mizutani who screamed and almost fell from her chair. The object was enveloped in a sack. It was a... single severed finger with the bone sticking out and blood still dripping from it. The sack was getting bloody...

"This was the biggest part we could salvage for proof, aside from head, of course. This is what we found. The whole third floor was one big bloody pool with body parts. Even the walls were tainted. However, we identified the corpse. He was a chief editor of Japun, Kirishima Zen. He was widely liked by many as I've been informed. So tell me, why would someone murder him so brutally?"

That name didn't sound familiar to me. But still... why did the murderer choose another chief editor? It's like he's... copying me? Or maybe he or she's... helping me in a way? But I didn't even know that Kirishima fellow. Maybe the copycat killed him because of personal vengeance and it so just happened Kirishima was a chief editor. That's a possibility that cannot be dismissed...

None of us spoke up. The detective stood up and approached us. "Just so you know, even editors from all the floors think Crimson had something to do with it. So tell us why you're innocent. Give us a valid argument against the false accusations."

And this is it. We don't have any... do we?

"We cannot prove our innocence right away. The murderer or the group of murderers will probably lay low for a while. If you arrest us here, we won't be able to clear our names. Either way, we didn't do it. I personally was friends with Zen. I could never do that to his family, his family being a daughter... poor thing. She doesn't have anyone left..., " Ishiyama said solemnly.

"So you were aware of his family. Hm... How about you?" He asked me next. "I transfered here two months ago. I don't know everyone as of yet. The only employees I know are manga editors. I don't tend to socialize." I spoke the truth for once. Mizutani nodded. "That's true. Onodera doesn't like to socialize AT ALL. He didn't know Kirishima, I don't think he ever met him..."

The detective raised his brow, amused. "Well, little lady, did you know him then?"

"We met at New Years Parties from all the previous years working here, but I never approached him directly outside of that yearly event. He always had a huge fangirl club in his office and I didn't want to get too close. They can be a crazy bunch. They must be furious or deeply depressed right now. What I mean is, I didn't know him much. And I didn't care to. I have a boyfriend."

I rolled eyes at her logic. She has a boyfriend and she's out of question?

Your reasoning sucks, Mizutani. Big time. The detective moved on, for now.

"So did you know him?, " he asked of Nakamura who shrugged. "What if I said yes? Would you arrest me on the spot? Yes, I knew him. He was a friend of mine. He and my husband went to the same high school and they were friends since then. Why, he was at my house just two days ago together with his daughter, Hiyori... I feel sorry for her..." Nakamura broke into tears and didn't stop until Ishiyama moved in to comfort her, offering her a handkerchief. "Shh, it's gonna be alright..., " he said to her, but to me it seemed like he tried to convince himself of the fact, not her.

The detective retrieved the finger from the table and went for the door. "You should be more careful, Crimson editors. I will believe you for now. All I ask is you keep your eyes peeled for trouble. When something happens, call police." With his back turned, he waved on his way out and left.

I was left speechless for a moment. I didn't know what to think anymore. Was someone copying me? Helping me or getting in my way? Either way... the person will be found out soon. As they say, the murderer always returns to the scene of the crime. Someone came in. We all expected the detective was back, but it was just Isaka. "Sorry about that, people. I don't think you did it, but the situation is dire and people are desperate for someone to lay the blame on. If someone bullies you, come to my office and I'll set them straight."

Ishiyama -san stood up. "If we do that, we'd only justify their fear and suspicions. We'll take care of ourselves. We know we're innocent. That's all that matters for now. "

I had to agree and admire him. Spoken like a true chief editor. Isaka saw our resolve and let out a short sigh. "Fine. But if it goes too far, you have to report to me. I won't have anyone ganging up on you guys, just because you edit crime manga."

"As you wish, executive manager Isaka -san," the chief said.

"Also, there is another matter... do you want to take day off? I'll understand..."

Strangely, it was Nakamura who spoke up. "No, the magazine won't finish itself, will it? Also, it might be a good thing to take our minds off..." her voice trailed off and she suppressed her tears and she went for the door. "If you'd excuse us, Isaka -san..." She bowed and exited, not looking back. Mizutani reluctantly followed after her, bowing her head when she passed by Isaka. Ishiyama figuratively facepalmed. "What a mess we've gotten mixed in. I appreciate the support, executive manager, but we have to go back to work." He left as well and it was just me and Isaka. He's staring at me strangely... I never know what goes on in that head of his. The man grinned. "You just have to love this office, right? Care to transfer back to Onodera Publishing? I could arrange it for you easily..., " he offered.

As appealing as it sounded, I had no intention of going back there. I still have a goal. "I must respectfully decline the offer, Isaka – san. I am getting the hang of editing manga and I want to give a chance. I knew there would be problems along the way, that's how every business is. I didn't expect to be accused of murder and then somewhat cleared right away, but that's one of the perks of this job, I guess? The unpredictability. Crimson Monthly will make it through like the team we are. We don't need another departments to believe in our innocence in this unfortunate murder. We will clear our names, one day, hopefully the day will come sooner that later. Now, I must go to my team, I hope you understand..." I bowed as well and went out.

I looked around. It was a ghost corridor. Not a single person passed, which was strange. The top floor was rumored to be the busiest with paperwork. At any rate, I have to go to fourth floor and eventually get some work done. I walked behind the corner when someone bumped into me and was falling. I saved the person before looking properly. It was... my dad! What's he doing here?! It got rapidly from bad to worse. If he's here then...!

"Dad, what's the meaning of this? I told you to not come here, did I not?"

He stood up properly after I let go and he seemed relieved. "Oh, thank goodness I got a hold of you. You didn't pick up your phone at all and when I asked the the front desk, they behaved strangely. But that's beside the point! An was found in her apartment, drowned. I thought you should know. She was your fianceé after all. It's so sudden. Her parents are over at our house. The funeral will be held on Saturday. It's advised you should come. To pay your respects for her. Poor An..."

This wasn't impressing me in the least. Even after her death, she still finds a way to annoy me. I have to attend her funeral? Fine. This will be the last time I will ever see her. If agreeing makes him go away before he makes a scene or something worse, then so be it. "I will come, father. Send me the time and place beforehand in email and I will attend. It's the least I can for her. She was always trying her best, so full of life." My voice cracked and I stopped before I exposed myself. I wasn't going to laugh in front of my father, was I?

"Somehow, you're too composed about it. I thought you would crack down, cry or burst into rage. You've changed, Ritsu. I don't think it was good for you, coming here into Marukawa after all. You should come back." Again with this crap? He just wants to control me, like some puppet. I am not going back to play his lapdog, father or not, he's not the one shaping my future anymore. I am. My future is with Takano. I shook my head. "This is where you are wrong, father. Coming here was the best thing that could have happened to me. I've matured more than I could have if I stayed in Onodera Publishing, and it all happened under two months since I came here. This is where I need to be. No, where I want to be."

"Are you sure, Ritsu? Your mom is worried about you, as am I... don't do anything stupid, boy."

Stupid? We heard approaching steps and turned to face our intruder on a private family debate. I shouldn't be surprised. It was Isaka – san. He is the boss and we were near his location where I left him. "Oh, fancy seeing you here, director Onodera! And you're with your son. Did you come to lure him back? I must say that it won't work. Even after taking recent events into mind, he still refused to leave and go back. He'd rather stay with his team. I must say, that's team spirit this office lacked for some time now. If only more employees were like Onodera, we'd have no problems."

My father narrowed his eyebrows. "What recent events? What's happening here?" Now it was Isaka who was left in awe. He stared at me. "You didn't tell him yet?"

"What should my only son tell me? Ritsu, what's going on?" That Isaka, he did it on purpose! He's still obnoxious, as ever, sticking his nose where he shouldn't. Why the hell did he need to alert my already suspicious father of the strange occurrences around Marukawa? I was slightly nervous. I didn't plan to let my overprotective parents know of the murders in Marukawa at all and now, he's bound to find out. Oh, brother. I have to change the subject or deny it completely. I approached the executive manager Isaka and laughed, putting my arm around his shoulder. "Hahaha, don't take him seriously, father. You know Isaka, he's a always in good spirits and prone to making jokes. Right, Isaka -san?" I said nervously, prompting him to stop his shenanigans at once. I hoped my one second glare sufficed. It did. He immediately changed to the goofy idiot persona he maintained around my family. "The event is called "the cycle" around here. It's pretty brutal, compared to Onodera Publishing this is like going through all seven stages of hell. Your son is handling the pressure well, director Onodera. You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him, but I don't want to pamper him like he's a little boy. His mother is the opposite opinion, though. Nevertheless, if what you're saying is true, then it's a good thing he came here. Ritsu, when you're become a great manga editor and polished all your skills, come back and succeed the company. I am counting on you." W-what? Not again, that talk about succession! And in front of Isaka! This is embarrassing. I couldn't think of anything I could retort back with and my father was smiling. He turned on his heel. "I know you'll become a great editor one day and even more brilliant director. I'll send you the details later, as you requested."

… And he left. I let go of Isaka and bowed. "Please forget this display ever happened, executive manager."

He shrugged. "That's fine with me, but are you sure about keeping your family in the dark about the murders and that you were one among the suspects?"

I blinked furiously. If my dad found out about them! No, he must not find out. Then he'd have me transfer back if I wanted to or not. "I want to clear my name. Also, Crimson is a fine magazine and I have grown accustomed to my colleagues and the whole manga editorial department. I still have a lot to prove. I can't have my father interfering. I hope you understand, Isaka -san."

He sighed before he patted my head and was about to leave. "Alright. I will do as you ask, but just because you seem determined to make Crimson more than a mediocre magazine. We'll see where it goes from here. Take care, Onodera." He walked off, probably back to his office.

I waited for two minutes, collecting my thoughts because they were in total disarray. My mind was overflowed with incoherent buzzing, as if numberless insects fluttered with their wings, fogging my rational thinking. I still couldn't shake off the fact that someone else was out there, murdering people, never mind my father came here to check on me personally and deliver the news of An's death. All I knew is that the person was a cold blooded killer who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. It still bothered me a bit. But this person... he was on a completely different level to begin with. He or she had no moral barriers. I have killed people, but I felt like I did it with a more vigilant approach. And that person was possibly my greatest threat in my goal. It could be he's out to kill me and this was a warning of the things to come if I won't leave. I will take up the challenge that was laid out. When the time comes, I will face the person. Hopefully, before he or she kills again. There was the matter of clearing Crimson's collective name. I will need to find the murderer and make him confess his crimes. Well, it won't happen today. The murderer will put a hold to the killing. Heck, maybe this was the only murder he or she had planned and no more will be committed. What do we do then?

… No use thinking over the uncertain aspects of future I don't know. I sighed and walked to the elevator on the left side of the long corridor. I got in and pressed the number four on the panel. When the door closed, I finally relaxed for a bit, leaning on the metallic wall. Someone stopped the elevator on the fifth floor. I quickly put on my stoic mask and looked briefly at the woman who entered. "Good day." She said politely and I nodded, retorting: "Good day."

It was the woman I bumped into on my... second day, was it? She worked on the fifth floor? "Um, which floor are you getting off?" I asked of her. "The fourth. " She replied. "Me too. I mean, I edit manga. I have seen you before. You bumped into me once, remember?"

She scanned my face and then her eyes lit up. "Oh, you're from the infamous Crimson weekly?"

"Infamous? My, my..."

She giggled. "Oh, please don't take the scaredy cats seriously. Not all of us believe you're heartless killers. By the way, my name is Aikawa Eri, pleased to make your acquaintance ." She extended her hand and I shook hers, smiling. She's interesting. What if I was the killer and she just said she believes in my innocence. "I am Onodera Ritsu. Nice to meet you."

We let go and she dropped her documents because of it. I knelt down and helped her gather them. I handed her some printouts and she thanked me. The elevator stopped on our stop and we stepped outside. Everything seemed to be fine so far. She walked in front of me, she was definitely headed for Emerald. Well, it's none of my business. She doesn't seem like the type to make passes at Takano. I couldn't help myself to not have a look at Takano who was sitting cross legged, an irritated expression on his face. When Aikawa approached him, his complexion changed slightly to less irritated. "Ah, there you are. We were afraid, since Crimson didn't have our manuscripts this time. We were worried who had them. Chief editor told me he'd send someone to deliver them. Thank you." She handed him the papers and I thought I should move on if I don't want to seem like I was spying on them. Which I was.

My legs carried me to the Crimson site, steering clear of other editors, more like they steered clear of me. We were feared, I knew that. But this was boarding with the precipice of foolishness. On what basis are they avoiding us like plague? It didn't hurt me as much as it probably did my colleagues. They were here longer, after all. They knew most of editorial department, unlike me.

When I reached my seat, Mizutani was crying, spilling tears... on the storyboard?! Is she crazy?! She could damage it and her sensei was of the laziest mangaka's ever. I pulled her seat away along with her. "Oi, are you out your mind, Mizutani?"

"M -my boyfriend broke up with me because we're suspected of a crime. He said he doesn't want to be involved with a criminal." She sobbed and her nose was dripping. Disgusting. I checked my bag for tissues. I found them and threw them at her. She caught the little packet, blinking. "Go to restroom, blow your nose and come back once you've calmed down. We need to stay strong here, not break down into tears, Mizutani. I am sure he's just upset and he'll come around."

Her eyes brightened. "You really think so? Thank you, Onodera -san! You're so kind!" She stood up and headed for the restroom. I sat down and gazed at my pile of work. Me, kind? No, I am not kind. I am thoroughly jaded.

Ishiyama -san saw our little interaction and he gave me thumbs up for handling Mizutani so well before he returned to answering his phone call. Nakamura didn't see nor hear it. She was so concentrated into her work that she didn't seem to take in the real world at all. She's trying to cope with the situation the best way she can and that means burrying herself in work. She must have really cared for that Kirishima person. As for me, I will do my workload and go back home. I have no interest in further group healing.

All went as normally would, but the atmosphere was filled with imminent fear as someone from other departments just passed by us. Only Emerald was staying at their side, engaged with their work. I thought Takano would come over, or even Kisa who was a friendly fellow, but none came. Maybe they're... scared of us? Is Takano scared? Of me?

My eyes widened in dread as I realized that must be the case. They are so terrified, they won't even come near. Or... they just have a ton of work and no time for chatting. I hoped for the latter. I can't stand the thought of my beloved Takano fearing me. He should smile when he sees me, not flee at mere sight. My day went by rather quickly. My eyes were getting tired and I almost dozed off. That's when I decided to call it a day. When you're about to fall asleep, it's no use. And I have progressed. I've done the meeting proposal for manga distribution and I corrected the storyboard and informed my mangaka in advance that it needed some minor changes, but overall, it was okayed by chief, too. She was happy she didn't have to redo many parts. As was I. That would mean more trouble for me. And headaches. I don't need more nuisance, I've had my fill for today. I tidied up my table and set aside the work for tomorrow and the okayed manuscript on another pile. I am done. Before I go... I should probably text Mino -san.

My phone laid on the bottom of bag, abandoned for the whole day. I picked it up and searched through the missed calls and messages, all from mother and father. I typed a quick response to them that all is fine and I will come to pay my respects to An, mainly to ease my mother's mind. She was capable of making a fuss here if I didn't let her know personally or at least via messaging. Then, my next message was sent to Mino -san, telling him that it wasn't me this time and we'll have to keep an eye out for troublemakers. He or she is here and is watching us, waiting for our next move. I say we don't make a move for a week and how will the person react. I send it and waited for his reply. It was quick, came almost instantly.

I knew this wasn't your work this time. You would have consulted with me before processing with a plan to the end. Alright, it's for the best. A week and we'll see what happens. Keep safe.

I felt a bit guilty. I should have consulted with him about An... but I didn't. She wasn't worth consulting and she died without needing his assistance. I don't want to bother him unless I really have to... He's reliable but also he has his own life, I shouldn't pester him with minor bugs like An. Or so I thought. Seriously, next time we have a meeting, I'll tell him about An's demise. "Oh, what's this?" Mizutani moved closer and I scarcely got away, hiding my phone. It would be bad if she found out. I'll have to delete the messages from Mino -san as soon as I get back home. I am sure he does the same thing. "It's from a friend. I told him about the incidents happening around Marukawa. He's worried about me and advised me to be more careful." It was truth, partly.

Mizutani yawned loudly. "Oh crap! Look at the time! I have missed my favorite TV show twice in a row! I am not gonna miss it third time in one week! Oh, this sucks!" She stood up and energetically got dressed in her coat, picked her bag and sprinted to the elevators. "See you guys!" She said before she vanished around the corner. "Be careful!" Ishiyama said, but it fell on deaf ears. She was gone. He and Nakamura stood up at the same time and each went for their phones and called someone. Huh? What is this? Calling someone at this hour, it's late and they should be too tired. I know I am tired a bit.

Well, it's none of my business. I had no intention of asking them when they finished with their calls. It was their private right to do whatever they want. I bowed to them. "Good work, chief and Nakamura -san. I am heading home to get rest. I'll be careful." I didn't wait for them to say back anything as I got dressed in my coat, wrapped a green scarf around neck to keep me warm, got my bag and headed for elevators. Once inside, I relaxed. This was a long day. So many new questions have arisen and none have been answered. Only more unkowns were added.

The lobby was empty. The front desk people were gone. Of course, only editors stayed here after office hours normally. I let out a low sigh, walking to the front gate. A sudden deep voice from right startled me and I jumped. "I waited for you, Onodera." My eyes laid upon Takano who was finishing a cigarette and his gaze halted when his eyes met mine. He was waiting for me? I thought he avoided me... thank goodness he didn't avoid me. I don't know how I'd feel if he did. "Waiting for me?" I blurted out, embarrassed at my initial reaction. I almost jumped out of my skin. I half expected to be confronted by the killer, not Takano. This was so much better, though.

He threw the little remains into the ash tray, motioning towards the exit. "Come with me." It wasn't a command, but I obeyed as if it was. I'll do anything he asked of me. I'd follow him to the pits of hell if he commanded me to.

He moved and my body reacted on its own, following after him. My heartbeat increased as I was curious and excited. Takano is taking me somewhere. I didn't know where, but it didn't matter. He waited for me. For me.

Unbeknown to them, another stature hiding in shadows followed after the duo, keeping a distance between them, but the person was sneaky as not even the cautious Takano or enamored Ritsu caught wind of the person's presence, stalking them as they walked the busy night streets.


	9. Cold blooded

Chapter 9: Cold Blooded

He asked me out. I wasn't daydreaming, was I? The pinch and the faint pain reassured me that it was real and Takano was heading for the parking lot, for his car and unlocked the door, smirking playfully. "Go in."

I did as he told and waited for him to get inside and fastened the seat belt. Takano got in from the other side and his smirk grew when he saw me staring at him eyes wide open. I can't help it! He's one good looking man. He fastened the straps as well and put the key in, turning it and engine awakened instantly. He drove out, heading for the busy night streets. "Are you okay?"

I blinked, distracted by this handsome man's features. "Oh, um, yes. Why are you asking all of sudden?"

He didn't turn to look at me, but his voice was filled with worry. "You were questioned by that detective, weren't you? Many employees think that Crimson is full of serial killers. There is to be a petition held tomorrow, to have your team resign. Did you know of it?"

What? Petition asking for our resignation? Bullshit. "No, this is the first I hear about this. Who started that?"

"The close friends of the murdered editors. However, know that Emerald won't sign it. It's ridiculous to accuse someone on no basis whatsoever. The petition won't have any success anyhow. Isaka won't allow a full team of editors to quit and a magazine to stop going out. I just thought you should know how things are. Other teams might think you're killers, but I think you're innocent in this. Whoever is killing, he or she or they will be found soon."

Takano's words were well -meant, but if he ever found out it was me, what would he do? What would he think of me? "The killer must have some motivation on which he or she is acting. If we find out what that motivation is, maybe he or she will be caught sooner. What's your take on this, Takano?"

"Murder is inexcusable, no matter the motive. I harbor nothing but disgust towards someone who would rob a person of life because he or she simply could." He said harshly and my mood fell. Oh. That does it. He must never find out. "You're right, Takano. Nothing can justify killing another human. I hope the culprit is caught soon so we can end this state of things and clear our names. Me and my colleagues didn't do anything wrong. Why are we being the prime suspects? Because we edit the damned crime manga? The same could be said about literature department editing crime books and yet they are out of suspicion. I wonder why..."

Takano drove on the highway and turned to left. I didn't know this terrain...

"Someone from high – up vouched for them, don't know the names. There is a rumor floating about that they were intimidated into vouching for crime literature department. It's just a rumor, though. The things you hear on toilet." He chuckled and I remembered the not so amusing first week in Marukawa and the rapist bastard. At least he won't bother anyone else. Ever.

So, someone vouched for them? Intimidation... I see. So that makes us, crime manga editors the prime suspects. Well played, whoever is manipulating behind the scenes. But I won't give up so easily. The day when Takano will be mine will come. I shan't let anyone get in the way.

Maybe the someone who murdered (mighty sloppily might I add) that Kirishima fellow is the one who made Crimson stand on the suspicion pedestal. Anyway, there is nothing I can do about it now. I'll inform Mino -san about it and Ishiyama about the petition. Right now, I was curious where Takano was taking me. "Takano -san?"

He chuckled and stopped abruptly on an empty street with some shabby looking buildings on sides. He got out and offered me his hand when I was getting off. I gladly took it, reveling in the feeling of his much larger hand taking hold of mine. We were standing before a small brown building with a huge sign Grillby's. Strange name, but the Jaded Heart one was even more strange, not to mention the bartender who didn't give a shit when a man was killed in his establishment.

Takano let go of my hand and approached the front door and left it open. It was dark inside, only source of light were dim lamps on either side. The bar was empty, save for the two men sitting by the jukebox and the bartender who looked bored, polishing a stainless glass. "Pick a table, Onodera." Me? Okay then. I didn't want the men by the jukebox to eavesdrop on us so I picked the table on the other side of bar. Takano smirked all to knowingly as I traipsed over there. "What will we have?"

So he did remember the talk about going out for drinks, the two of us. He didn't forget. "Whatever you want, Takano -san. I am fine with anything you order." I said, looking down. He nodded and headed to the bartender who looked really bored out of his mind. I didn't catch the conversation, but Takano came back with two glasses and a bottle of tequila. Tequila? That's some stuff. He sat down and uncorked the bottle, pouring us full glasses. Takano settled down more comfortably and his gaze drooped on me and I paled. "Ono... no. Ritsu. I am worried."

Ritsu? He did say I can call him Masamune when we're alone... but this is too daring for me. His hands snaked over the table and he put them on mine. My face probably lit up. Oh no, I am too embarrassed... "Ritsu. I feel a strange, lingering feeling that something bigger is going on in Marukawa than we know about. The murders, a serial killer on loose murdering chief editors and many more things worry me. For instance... did you know Haitani Shin?"

Haitani, that bastard that I fried to death? Of course I did. He was my first victim. "I heard about his death. My chief editor mentioned someone by that name died mysteriously and his death is being linked to us, too. I find it disturbingly alarming that we're the only suspects. At this rate, we'll end up prison if the murder or murderers won't get caught soon."

"It's as I suspected. You didn't know Haitani. He was a bad person... one shouldn't talk bad about dead, but he was... the one behind my transfer to Marukawa. Wanna hear the story?"

"You can tell me anything."

He chuckled. "Anything? Be careful what you offer. I might confess my undying love for you."

My heart thumped faster at his words. I wouldn't mind that, but I knew he was jesting. In this moment. Takano bore his gaze at the glass, getting lost in memories as he spoke of that shitty bastard. "I was a close worker with him. He took me under his wing so to speak. Everything was fine until a female coworker confessed to me in front of the whole office, crying for me to accept her feeling and make her my girlfriend. I complied, but only because she would start a ruckus if I didn't accept. Once I could catch her alone, I told her the truth, that I had no feelings for her. Someone was spying of us, though. The entire time." My eyes widened. So that's how it happened, Haitani's hate fueled by jealousy started it all. He so to speak set me on this bloody path. "She was already going out with Haitani, but no one knew of that. If it was anyone's fault, then the stupid woman's... the next weeks went downhill as he got more and more bitter, directing his bitterness towards me, then one day he snapped and accused me of everyone that I stole his girlfriend and it was one huge mess. Thankfully, I knew Yokozawa and he got me into Marukawa." he paused, looking upon me and his features softened. "Thank you for listening. No one wanted to hear my side of story besides Yokozawa. Everyone else was determined to make me the bad guy in that debacle, not Haitani and that foolish woman who wanted to cheat on him."

"I knew you were the most honorable man the first I laid my eyes upon you, Takano. If there is anything I can do, just let me know and I'll always lent my ear or helping hand."

His hands reached out to mine, placing them gently. "Your offer is appreciated, but I just wanted for us to spend some time together. After what happened to you and your colleagues, you're bound to need someone who believes in you. I believe that you're innocent and someone is pulling the strings from the shadows. I am offering I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything unusual."

It was so sweet of him. How could I say no to Takano? "Thank you. I'd welcome your aid. We need steadfast allies if Crimson is to prove its innocence."

"Allies is a strange word, Onodera. How about friends? Friends help each other."

My heart thumped heavily. His calloused fingers stroked my thumb and I was mesmerized, stunned even. This man does some things to me. "Ritsu, would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked of me and my eyes skipped to the two men and bartender. "Oh, don't worry about other people. I am here, with you. I feel comfortable around you."

The blush crept on my face. He's a smooth talker. "I feel relaxed around you, like I can be myself, there is no need for putting up false pretenses."

Takano intertwined his long fingers with mine, leaning over the table. His long eyelashes batted at me, leaning and my heart raced. I eagerly left my mouth open, his tongue invaded, splitting the lips apart with ease. And his tongue! Once more, I was happy that I was sitting – my legs wouldn't support me by the time his onslaught on my senses waned. His tongue was enthralling me. I didn't care if someone was looking. I lived for moments like these, to be with Takano.

But like all good things, it had to be interrupted by ignorant people. "Eew, let's leave. Homos..." Takano ignored them and I did my best to stay calm. I so wanted to kill them for ruining the romantic setting and on top of that insulting us, but they weren't worth it.

They left and the bartender discreetly retreated to the back of kitchen. The man grinned. "Let's finish the drinks and I'll escort you home. I remember the day those thugs in the park assaulted you."

The moment passed and we drank up with small breaks all of the booze. I admit I was getting buttered up – and Takano showed no signs of daze. He called the quiet bartender to our table and paid for us. Then we stood up and the dizziness caught up with me. I wobbled forward and he caught me. I threw a grateful glance at him. "Thank you. I had a tad too much."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll escort you home."

We went for the door and left the bar dubbed Grillby's and Takano escorted me to his car, where I sat down and nausea was slowly setting down to a bearable amount. In the meantime he started the car and drove out to highway. I leaned on the seat, fastening the belts. "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No, but I don't know where to put you off. Where do you live?"

"The next street coming will do."

"No, I won't risk someone taking advantage of your state – I will send you off all the way to the front door of your home."

He's persistent. Not that I minded. "Then I'll navigate. Go up this street..."

It went like that until we reached the apartment complex. "That's where I live."

Takano flashed a smile at me. "I live not far from here. It's the next apartments over there." He pointed into the distance and I swallowed the "I know" threatening to come out of my mouth. Stalker -y much? "That's really close."

"Maybe we could have a weekend together at my or your home." Was he propositioning me? I can't say I hate bold men. "That sound great, Takano. Maybe we will someday. At any rate, I am almost home. I am getting off."

Takano watched as I got out of his car and closed shut the car door, crouching to the open window. "Thanks for the ride and drinks, Takano." And for the kiss. He smiled sweetly and my heart melted. He send me an air kiss, devilishly grinning and drove out to his own apartment.

I stood there for a while, thinking.

About that bitch who dared to slander Takano's name and almost ruined his life. I knew who is my next target. I fished out my phone and dialed Mino – san. He picked up after long ten seconds. "Yes, is that you, Onodera? What's up?"

"Ah, it's me. Are you alone?"

"Yes. Are you at home?"

" No, but almost home. Can you come over? I have some things to discuss."

"I see. I'll be there."

He hung up. I resumed to walk to the front entrance, putting the keys in the gate and opening. In the elevator, I met an elderly woman who asked me if I do for work because she sees me sometimes, but only in late hours. Flashing my smile at her, I said; "It's a nothing wrong, I assure you. Just a bit of... night work. I hope you'll buy the next issue of Crimson, lady." She was charmed and I got off at my stop and got inside my entryway, stowing the coat and shoes. I sat in living room, waiting for the ding of doorbell.

Mino – san came promptly after good twenty minutes. I opened the main gate for him and also my front door. When he emerged from the lift, I saw signs of lack of sleep, the forming circles under eyes were a clear sign of our editor lives. "Good evening, Onodera -san."

"Good evening. I'll shut the door."

Mino -san took off his shoes and we went to living room where two cups of tea were waiting for us. I sipped mine and he sat down, taking his cup. "So, I assume there is a new target?"

Straight to the point. "Yes. I went out for drinks with Takano and he told me about his past – Haitani and a woman who started the mess and he had to transfer to Marukawa Publishing."

"So the woman is the next one?"

"Yes. She has to die."

Mino – san calmly sipped the tea. "Hmm. Let me do my magic and when I have some dirt on her – and her face and name, I'll contact you."

I questioned time and time again just what kind of contacts he had for a normal office – worker. Makes a man question his mysterious grin. And I found myself thankful to have him on my side. This was a good chance to tell him about An. "I have something to tell you. Someone is playing our game, or against us. Earlier, Takano told me that someone - he, she or they vouched for crime literature magazine editors - they are out of suspicion and that only leaves Crimson editors as the prime suspects. When I have some confirmation from my chief editor, I'll let you know. Also, I killed a pest from my past without your knowledge. Don't worry! I destroyed all the evidence and left no fingerprints. I am attending her funeral so I won't draw attention."

"Well, if as you say there was no evidence, then it's fine. But for the next time? Ask for my help or advice. Remember, I am your friend and accomplice. But nevermind that. If I might ask – how did this friend of yours die?"

I laughed at the memory. Fooling her was so much fun, slightly better was only the killing part. "I got her drunk, then she drowned in the bath tub, with a little help of my boot pushing her under the water level. Afterwards, I disposed of my glass, her phone and stupid girly diary. Poor girl, she drowned because of her drunked state." I giggled and Mino – san had a creepy grin plastered on his face. He sipped the last bits of his raspberry tea. He stood up and to the door. "I see I chose well. You will do what is necessary, without remorse. Or maybe you always were like that."

I followed to the entryway, where he got re -dressed. "Like that?" I asked, curious to his reply.

He shot a glance at me. "Cold blooded, Onodera. That's what you are. I am of the same sort. We do anything to accomplish our goals. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Rest up and have a good night."

He left and I stood there in awe.

He and I... the same? Cold blooded.

Locking the door, I set up the leftovers and heated them up. Munching contently, I thought that I really, really loved the sound of it. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep, slipping under the blankets.

My next target didn't know her days were counted. As did neither of them.

Sometime later, sleep overcame me and I welcomed the respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another easter egg and you know you are a gamer if you spotted it.


	10. Propellant cremation

Chapter 10: Propellant cremation

 

I woke up to the beeping of my phone and yawned, scrawling for it on the nightstand. "Who the fuck texts me at half past six?"

My sleepy eyes adjusted to the light. Mino- san? The sleepiness vanished. We are back in business. I picked up the phone and read the text.

Good morning, Onodera. Do you fancy a little chat? I'll meet you at work. When you can slip out, text me.

I erased all the messages from him after that. If anybody got a look at my messages with Mino – san, it would seem suspicious at best. I went on with the morning routine and went to work earlier than was required, hoping Mino -san would be there sooner and we'd have that very helpful chat.

Riding the train was still as unpleasant as ever. And some fucker had the gall to feel me up. Me.

Bastard would be dead if there weren't over sixty witnesses. My hand gripped the train's door. Suddenly the dirty hands were gone before I lost my cool.

The groper was restrained by that Yokozawa – guy. My face drooped. Why did it have to be this guy? He's the last person I wanted to see early in the morning. But wait. I can capitalize on this. This might be the starting point of us becoming friends. He let go of the groper and the grumpy bear (as I nicknames him) drew closer to me with that annoyed look on his face. "Can't take care of a random pervert on your own, can you?"

How did he manage to tick me off with every word he utters? It's a mystery. "Thank you very kindly, Yokozawa. I will be more careful in the future not to attract unwanted attention."

He snorted. "Humph. I don't know what's your deal, but I got my eyes on you. Something is not right with you."

Did he figure me out? No,he's bluffing. This dumb bear is barking at a tree here. "I am a normal office worker, like you or anyone else. If you're referring to the murders..."

Some heads turned at the word murders and we both quietened down. This isn't a topic to be discussed in a train. I should be more mindful of my surroundings. "We will conclude this at later time. I don't have time to chat with you on the way. Unlike you, I have much more to do." He said bossily and I couldn't care less. This does it. There can be no friendship between us, not even on pretense. He hates me and I can't stand him either. I put on my best indifference mask and turned my back on him so I don't see his grumpy mug.

A beeping from my phone again. Who is it this time? I held out my phone on, taking a look at the sender first. Ishiyama -san? I opened the message.

We have trouble brewing in office and we are banned from entering from Isaka -san himself for our own safety. I am calling for a Crimson meeting in the café we were in last time. Come ASAP.

The petition, I wager. Wait. Banned? This isn't internet site, they can't ban us from entering our workplace! Then my eyes fell upon the words – for our own safety. Sounds like we gained a reputation. I put the phone back in the bag, staring at the next stop sign above my head.

I felt like I was being watched – Yokozawa? He's not on my list today. I've got more pressing matters, like that double – timing whore.

Some minutes after the tedious ride, I was walking towards the same café, feeling the deja vú effect. The café was bustling with customers and waiters. My team was seated in the corner. Nakamura discreetly waved to catch my attention. I went to meet them. Mizutani was dozing off, Nakamura was looking depressed and Ishiyama -san completely out of it. Joining them and sitting down next to the snoring Mizutani, I glanced at the Crimson department. "Good morning, Onodera. We've got a situation at Marukawa. Isaka -san has banned us from going into Marukawa Publishing. A petition is being held for our resignations, you see. And to satisfy the demands of others departments, we are not to enter until the petition is done out of fear of... intimidation on our part." He said solemnly, sighing heavily.

But Takano assured me yesterday that the petition won't get through. It's a waste of time and I will tell my team there is nothing to fear. "The petition won't do any good. Isaka -san can't resign a full team. Where'd he get replacement for crime manga editors on such a short notice? This is a plot of someone, someone working to have us removed for their reasons. Either way, it's gonna blow up at them one day. This is a minor hiccup."

Mizutani woke up from her daydream, her head flopping. "Huh? I heard something about us?"

"Mizutani, the petition, remember?" Nakamura repeated, tiredly. "Oh, that one. I am with Onodera -san on this. It's hard to find anyone wanting to go and edit crime manga nowadays. People want to read about love, not gore."

Ishiyama and Nakamura felt inclined to agree with her. "It's true. Onodera joined our team on a mistake, but we're glad to have him. Especially in times like these, when other departments turn up their noses at us."

So, I came to the group wound – licking? I have better things to do... "Um, if I can ask, are we only here to discuss the petition?"

Ishiyama eyed me, then laughed. "Nothing escapes you, Onodera. No, we have come up with a list of potential culprits and I wanted your opinions on them." Nakamura fished out a portable small laptop and turned it on. On the screen appeared a a list of names – and pictures of them from the employee cards we each had. I had mine too – but I never actually used it. It was a formality to have it done, it wasn't required to have it on person.

Well, let's have a look at the list. Me and Mizutani went to other side to have a better look. Nakamura switched to fullscreen and some sort of presentation was rolling. "First suspect is Amano Kousuke from the crime literature department. Seeing as his magazine is out of question somehow, it smells fishy. I don't know what he had against us, but he's on top of our suspect list. In the past at company New Years parties, we haven't seen eye to eye on a personal level – he and I were good friends in middle school, but we kinda drifted apart after going to different high schools and when we met up here six years ago, he instantly disliked me. Maybe it's his idea of a personal vendetta against me. But taking it out on a whole team is stupid."

Who is this Amano Kousuke? First time I'm hearing about him. Kinda makes me curious who is next on the list. Nakamura took over. "Now this is highly confidential, but I have known Kirishima -san on a personal level. Hiyori, his daughter told me that her dad was good friends with the wild horse of Marukawa - he even stayed over every once and then; then, the day before Kirishima... died... they had a fall – out and Hiyori heard them arguing over the phone. And now, Yokozawa didn't even come to see Hiyori at all. I don't know if he did all the murders, but I have a feeling he got something to do with Kirishima's death. I don't know. I am grasping at straws here, but it's odd how distant and standoffish Yokozawa is towards the poor girl."

Yokozawa, a suspect? Hmm.. can't say I am not surprised. That grizzly bear seems the type to do such things. Not a soul would suspect me... except the bear himself.

Ishiyama nodded, not too happily. "Yeah. He's acting strange. But we do have some people on the list who don't act strange. Like for example, Isaka – san himself."

I burst out laughing. He is a suspect? That goof ball? He was far from done. He clicked through many names and faces I didn't know until they reached... Takano's. He's there, too? Why? I didn't let the surprise show on my face, instead I stayed neutral poker – faced. But how did he make it on the list? … Because of Haitani? That man whore had it coming.

So we kinda have two main suspects, I guess? That Amano guy and grizzly grumpy bear. My, my. And I wasn't there. So, I know who to frame. I'll gladly frame grizzly bear. It will be my fucking pleasure.

That concludes the meeting, I guess. I texted to Mino -san (of course out of Mizutani's reach) that I am stuck at a café and banned from entering Marukawa because of a resign petition and send it, waiting for a reply. Fifteen seconds passed and I got a short, curt reply.

Make an excuse and I'll wait for you outside the back door of Marukawa.

Time to mosey along, then. I stood up and the other three stared at me. "I am sorry, but I have an appointment with a friend I told you about. He might have some insight on the murders. If we're permitted to enter, please let me know, okay?"

Nakamura nodded, perplexed. "I'll see you later today." I bowed and exited hastily. Neither said anything upon my sudden excuse. Only exchanged a couple of looks.

I can't let the fact that Takano was on the list bother me. He's not on the top of the list, Ritsu! He's on the bottom, but still a suspect. Why was he deemed a suspect? Hatori or Kisa are far more suspicious, not to mention Mino -san. It must cling with Haitani's death. I pondered about the list more than I should have, considering it's baseless and I AM the murderer. I am out of question because I am on the Crimson team, I guess. They are nice people, even the stupidly ignorant Mizutani. I don't want to hurt them, but if they come to something... it can't be prevented then.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me inside alleyway, a hand blocking my screams. Who's this?! Another molester? I'll show them I am not the prey, but the hunter. With free hand I grabbed the paper cutter and swung with it. The person let go and evaded. "Whoa! It's me!"

I got a better look at my to be assaulter and it turned out to be... "Mino – san!"

He smirked. "It's good you're on guard. I should be careful how I approach you. I tend to forget you're not so un - harmful as you look."

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness it wasn't another molester. I attract such types, sadly. The paper cutter was safely stashed in the bag and Mino -san leaned on the wall. I waited for him to speak up. He pulled an encased envelope from his own bag and held it out. Oh, the information, right?

I took the envelope and opened it. "By the way... can we be seen in this alleyway?"

"We can be seen anywhere, but I am only showing you a couple of photographs. What's so wrong about it? Also, it's not frequented much by "proper folk". I have it on good authority no one will bother us here."

Well, he's the one with contacts, not me. "Okay then."

Two huge photos were inside and a small paper scrap with her name and other misc things. Her name was Yuki Ereri, she was twenty – seven years old, long bangs along her face. Hair was sandy brown and eyes light brown. Her hobbies were cooking and cleaning? How boring. She wasn't bad looking at all, she certainly was better looking than the crybaby An.

Mino -san's grin deepened. "Take a good look at her face. The next time you see her it will be pitch dark. In this same alley. I have arranged for her to meet me here Instead, it will be you. She won't expect you and you'll use the moment of surprise."

I liked it so far. It sounded just like the murder with his ex – lover Yanase. He didn't expect me, either. "I hope you're not afraid of little flames?"

I shook head. "No, I am not a scaredy cat. What... am I... no, don't say it..." I got into the idea before he even said it. That's kinda romantic. She'll die just like Haitani, soaked and grilled by nature's forces.

Mino – san took back the envelope and put the photos and scrap of paper back inside, pulling out a lighter and setting it ablaze, letting it fall to the concrete. "This is a preview, Onodera -san. Here, take this."

He gave me a perfectly normal looking bottle of apple juice and I blinked. What's so special about it? Curiously, I opened the bottle and sniffed. Oh, nothing like camouflage. He had a lighter for me, too, but I declined kindly. "I have these." I showed him the matches and his head bobbed as he giggled. "I see. Well, she'll be here around ten at night, so be ready. I'll leave as first. Give me a five minute head start until you go on your way. I'll see you later. And don't worry about the petition. Only the fifth floor signed and it's not nearly enough to have Crimson fired." He winked and left the alley coolly.

I glanced at the dust where the envelope was. The wind carried it and no one knew a murder has brewed in this inconspicuous alley.

Five or maybe more minutes have passed before I reappeared from the shady alley, like it was a normal hangout place. I blended in the crowd and opted on where to go. I checked my phone for any new messages, but I got none from Ishiyama -san, so the petition is not done yet. They are probably presenting it to Isaka and others in power. Off to the café, I guess.

I arrived only to see them leaving the blighted café. Ishiyama saw me as first. "Oh, there you are! I was about to call you. We can go inside. Isaka – san called me the petition was rejected and we're free to enter... but he told me to stay away from the fifth floor. After Kirishima's death, many editors blame us and will be openly unfriendly." He said sternly.

The four of us went to Marukawa and it was strange how everyone was looking at us. Like we were murderers in disguise. Technically, one of us was, but I wasn't about to brag.

The daily hasty and stressful day in office went by normally, considering other departments avoided us like plague. Emerald was the exception on our floor. They gave us supportive smiles and Kisa even shared cookies with us. Mino -san flashed me with another smile. Takano... his eyes warmed up to every fiber and pore.

Crimson weekly was finished with a portion of workload and each of us headed home one after another. Nakamura left as first, saying she has to see how Hiyori is coping with her new family. Ishiyama joined her after little persuasion and they left together. Mizutani skedaddled off to her boyfriend and I stayed until nine at night. I had someplace to check.

I checked the fourth floor – Sapphire and Amethyst were still there. Emerald, Ruby and others I didn't care to remember were long gone.

They are harmless. I traipsed to the elevators and got into the to the left, pressing the third floor button. The door closed and it took me down one store. Let's hope no one will mind. The sales men and women shouldn't be around. Maybe the grumpy man will be by himself. Alone. I risked a peek outside, hiding in the shadows of the badly lit area near the lifts.

So far so good. I saw no one by any of the desks. Then the dark brown coat flung over a chair came into my sight. Ah, Yokozawa's desk. Fucking excellent.

A grin spread on my lips. I'll... borrow something from the grizzly bear so that framing him will be much easier when it comes down to it. I ducked all the way to his desk and inches away, I looked around. The grizzly wasn't around. He's on toilet? I have to be quick. He could be back at anytime.

I was looking for his DNA – in any sort. Skin, nails, anything. Then, my gaze stopped at a single dark hair under his trash can under the desk. Hopefully, I have the tweezers... I found them in the bowels of the bag and a little reclosable polysack. Carefully, I scooped the single hair into the polysack and enclosed it, putting it in the bag along with tweezers. I am done here.

Ducking back to elevators, I hardly pressed the button to summon the lift. It came and I rushed inside before the bear could see me.

My phone rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked at the ID caller, frowning. Mom is calling me? I'd better pick up or she won't leave me to do my deed in silence. "Yes, mother? You realize it's past nine o'clock?"

"Ritsu! I am your mother! I have every right to call you! Nevermind. An's funeral will be held this weekend on Sunday. I'll call you up on Saturday, so you won't forget to actually attend. Oh, she was so perfect for you... and now there is a void nobody can fill... poor An – chan..." And she went on, blabbing. I am through listening to my parents about my personal life. "I am going home to rest. Please don't call me. Believe it or not, editing isn't fun and I had a hectic day at work. I am hanging up." And so I did.

Mother and her "perfect match" thing. Look what it did to An, it got her killed. I have a match in mind and he's far better than the wimpy girl with drowned dreams.

My parents meant well (mostly), but I am done playing their compliant heir son. I was nearing the death drop point – the unused dark alley. I should be more stealthy. That Yuki Ereri woman shouldn't see or hear me coming. The area felt like it was avoided by people (maybe frequented by yakuza or other troublemakers) and that played into my cards. Walking the lonely night streets in a dangerous part of city pumped me with adrenaline for some reason.

I shortened my steps and made effort to be as quiet as I could, my hands crept inside the bag, searching for the set of matches and that flammable liquid, whatever it was. I heard some rustling and a woman's voice exactly at the alley where Mino -san sent her to wait.

"Oh, I don't like this. The person said he had information on Haitani's death... but this location is strange, Rin."

She was on phone with someone, distracted. Good. Half crouching I approached her, the woman's back was turned. She is making this too easy. "Stupid bitch. Join your beloved Haitani in hell!" She turned abruptly and I didn't waste a second, splashing her from head to toe with the liquid. Some got into her eyes and the dumbass tried to wipe them clean. "Who? What! What... IS this? It smells like... gasoline?!"

Opening the match box, I picked one and ignited it, flicking it at the still blinded woman. She instantly went up in flames, her scream was resounding through the area. "Nooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

As much as I wanted to stay and watch the light show, her death scream was prone to attract people. I walked outside and went on to the subway. I threw the empty bottle into a trash can in the subway, buying a ticket from the machine. The train came two minutes later and I hopped in, satisfied with how easy it was to kill that double – timing bitch.

Another smear in Takano's life has been eradicated. So, so much closer to him.

At home, I ate a very, very late dinner, took a bath and went to sleep, but not before I notified Mino -san about the success.

I knew you would find it easy. Don't worry about her. I'll make sure no one asks any questions about why she was there.

No one will ask questions... I wonder if he has some relations with yakuza? If so, I should count myself lucky he's on my side. I curled up under the sheets and slept like a log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Ereri. Ereri. Get it? GET IT? I'll see myself out...


	11. Coup from above

Chapter 11: Coup from above

It was Friday, very late afternoon and the rain splashed on the windows, creating an eerie and sleepy atmosphere on the fourth floor. Crimson monthly editors were resisting sleep along with others teams.

I was among the brave (or unfortunate) souls. The new storyboard of Insatiable was beyond the schedule and many more of our mangakas fell victim to a virus. We've had some run – in with the same virus as well – Nakamura was infected three weeks ago as I recall... or was it two? I am losing track of time, damn it.

The downpour of rain was hardening and Ishiyama all of sudden stood up. "Ah, I can't focus. Onodera, Nakamura, Mizutani, please come to the lounge with me. We have something to discuss."

Oh, this sounds ominous. I wonder what's so fucking important we abandon our work for the sake of it. It's not like we had much luck with making progress, either. With the lack of storyboards, we had to rely on sub material this month. Women gave the me looks and I shrugged. I knew as much as them about the nature of the discussion. Ishiyama will reveal it once we're there. Why did I have a feeling he was gonna talk about the suspect list he showed us yesterday?

The Crimson team got into the elevator and we went for lobby, and in there we moved to the half – filled lounge. Some female employees at front desk visibly backed from us and Ishiyama -san hung head, leading us to the only vacant sofa we can hog for us four. Nakamura sat down next to me and Mizutani sat down by Ishiyama's side. All three of us expectedly glanced at the chief who slammed the table with his hands and others on break went pale in face and left, one after another. That's one effective way to get rid of to be – eavesdroppers.

"Now that we're alone here, we can talk. Mizutani, did you see anyone here acting suspicious? And I mean anyone."

She shook head, confused by the sudden question. "No, Ishiyama -san. Everyone in here is weird in some way. Some more, some less."

The chief didn't look happy with her answer. "Okay, next, Onodera. Did you see anyone acting strange?"

Well, I was having a little barbecue in a dark alley. Does that count as weird? "Nothing I know of, Ishiyama -san. In a sense, Mizutani is right. A collection of weirdos works at Marukawa. We are the most normal department, so to speak. Aside from Sapphire fangirls, the rest are pretty normal in comparison with other floors." I said my opinion and Nakamura nodded in agreement. "Yes, the strangest has to be the third floor – and the wild horse. He's been showing off that unhappy scowl more than necessary. All since Zen... Kirishima..." Her voice died on her and I knew she was overwhelmed with the brutal murder. Like the rest of office. "Doesn't anyone find it weird that Kirishima was killed on third floor?"

"And what's so strange about it? The murderer must have caught him off guard there." Mizutani said.

"You think so? I think we should focus on the second suspect on the list. Nakamura, you said that Kirishima had an argument with Yokozawa and then, the next day he's found dead. On the third floor, where Yokozawa works. No one finds this highly disturbing besides me?"

Nakamura was deep in thought, frowning. "I don't know, Onodera. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe Yokozawa wanted to apologize before... you know he was found."

Uhuh. And I am a harmless shoujo maiden. "I still think he's really suspicious, no matter the outlook – he was the last known person to have a dispute with Kirishima. Those are the facts, Nakamura."

"Even so, there are other people here besides Yokozawa, Onodera. Why the sudden guilt pinning to him?"

Nothing sudden. He's my biggest rival and a major douchebag. "I have no issue with the man, but he's not the friendliest man to be around. I don't say he has to be buddies with everyone in Marukawa, but little more friendliness wouldn't hurt."

They had to agree with this. He was a scruffy grizzly bear, barking and growling. I had ears for such gossip. The things you overhear in lounge or on bathroom...

"He may not be the guy you hang with at lunch, but he does his job well. The sales would be keeling over without him. He's the bones of the sales department. If something were to happen to him... maybe he may be the next target." Ishiyama made a interesting prediction which made me cringe on the inside. He will be killed, but not because he's exceptional at work. He's in my way to Takano's heart. He's the same type of cockroach like An was, relentless in the pursuit.

"I don't know, he just gives off that bad vibe. Doesn't anyone else feel it?"

The short and awkward silence was cut in pieces when we heard a crash in the entryway to lounge. In an instant, we were on our toes. Ishiyama cautiously walked to the entryway and I was right behind him. Nakamura and Mizutani stayed sitting, but they were laden with fear. I would be shaking in my shoes, too if I were in their skin.

Something eerie was going on here. Where did all the staff go? No one was here... This is strange. They can't all have gone to toilet at the same time? This was disturbing. The shadows got larger and the room darkened. Oh, the electricity. The fuses probably fell or we got a shortage. My heart was thumping as with dread we agonizingly slowly approached the source of the sound. Ishiyama bravely took the lead and I had to respect the man for not showing fear in a office riddled with murders.

I wasn't an easily scared individual, but something was... odd. "Ishiyama -san, don't wander too much from me. I don't like this. The electricity isn't working in the entire building. We can't leave and no one else can enter. We're in a trap... unless the windows aren't borded up, we are not in deathtrap yet. This may be the work of the killer. Or not."

"Oh my god. You're right. We should head back to lounge and get Nakamura and Mizutani. They must be freaking out."

We stumbled into the rapidly darkening room, walking close to the walls. Damn, I left my phone in the bag on the fourth floor. "Do you have your phone with you, Ishiyama -san?"

"No, I didn't count on a malfunction. Either way, we cannot dally. Something is not right in lobby. Nakamura, Mizutani, do you hear me?!"

"Y- YES! Please hurry! I am scared!" That was clearly Mizutani's voice. We hurried along the walls, minding the potted flowers adorning the sides. Someone was hastily approaching us, more like running into us. The flashing light blinded me and I hid my eyes from the exposure, until I was confronted with a baffled Mizutani, hugging me desperately. "You're both fine! Me and Nakamura thought something happened to you!" She sniffled and Nakamura flashed her phone at the walls, tiredly sighing. "Dear God, thank you for being alive! I feared you've been targeted by the killer. This sudden shortage doesn't bode well for Crimson. I am sure someone will frame us for this."

All four of us were reunited and I was glad nothing happened to them. Despite everything, I grew fond of them. They were my team. "I am so happy to see you unhinge-"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The killer striked! But who?! Who else is the murderer? Is it really Yokozawa? Or someone else? At any rate, we have to see what happened!

Ishiyama and Nakamura ran ahead to the stairs and Mizutani frantically ran after them. "Don't leave me behind!" I followed suit and ran towards the staircase and up, up... "Where are we going?!" Mizutani yelled in the darkness and I almost stumbled and fell right there, were it not for Mizutani grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I didn't have much light, that's why I stumbled. "Thank you, Mizutani. I probably owe you my neck for this."

"Nah, let's just keep going up, I don't want to separate from Ishiyama and Nakamura now!" I, too didn't want to lose sight of them. It was fucking pitch dark now. The rain, dark clouds and electricity malfunction did a number on the Marukawa building. It looked straight out from a horror movie, enveloped in darkness. I wasn't a fan of horror movies. But I wasn't the same man. I have changed since then and something like this shouldn't surprise me.

"Ishiyama -san! Where did the scream came from?!" I yelled out and a curt reply came back. "It sounded from higher up than our floor! I bet it's the fifth!"

Fifth? But that is where we're going, right? "I have a feeling we are too late! That sounded pretty bad." I said between running up the stairs. We had to make a short stop. After all, running up five stores wasn't easy on knees. Especially on the older of us – Ishiyama and Nakamura. Two minutes and we resumed running. We finally made it and we saw many people gathered there. The collective lights from the phones and small flashlights were targeted on a spreading pool of red on the west side of the rows of desks.

Then, we noticed the startled sobbing, whispering and accusations flying across the room, none really saw us enter. Not until Ishiyama approached the nearest person and she nearly fainted. "No! Don't kill me!"

Ishiyama – san shook head. "I won't kill anyone. We just arrived. What happened?"

But she was backing away from him, slowly, eyes widening as she raised an accusing finger at him and then us. "They're here! The murderers return to the scene of crime! They came to finish us all off!"

Then, chaos broke out as people rushed by us, running downstairs. Nakamura and Mizutani tried to stop the panic from getting out of proportion, but in my humble opinion, it was far too late for that. This will come and bite us later. I just knew it.

We heard commotion from downstairs, but we didn't know what to do. Check the... corpse? So much blood, the person must be dead, surely. Or maybe we should leave this floor. "I don't think we should be seen here. The higher ups see us here, we can kiss Marukawa goodbye along with our careers."

"Onodera is right, Ishiyama -san! We have to get off fifth floor and return to our own floor."

"How can we just leave? The wounded person may still be alive." Oh, I get it. Ishiyama glanced at me and I nodded, acknowledging his idea. We may get some information – maybe the person saw the attacker's face.

I borrowed Nakamura's phone and lighted our path to the bloody pool on the floor. When the light illuminated the floor, we saw a middle aged woman with dark short hair, her chest was pierced and she barely breathed. "Holy! What happened? Who did this to you?"

The woman's shallow breathing grew more shallows as she tried to talk. Blood bubbled up her mouth and she coughed, but she wasn't giving up on speaking. " -awa... him... glurgh!" Ishiyama knelt down to her. "Please, we need to know who did this. Please, tell us."

But her eyes were glassy. She died.

Oh, fuck. Another sloppy murder. This copycat was going on my nerves. "I'll get the bastard who is killing innocents. The person will pay for this." Ishiyama swore, fists clenching and I averted the flashlight from the dead woman's face. Mizutani was crying her eyes out on Nakamura's blouse, but she left her, patting her back. Ishiyama was looking around for anything that could indicate who was the murderer or maybe the person left behind traces of his crime. I was personally invested in finding the copycat for obvious reasons and checked the area more widely, giving the phone back to owner. I circled around the room, looking for any irregularities and then I came across a patch of soil, leading me to the stairs. "Hey, everyone, come here. I may have found something."

Nakamura flashed light at the location I was at and they all saw the soil and a huge potted flower was missing from its place. Another on the other side of room was still there. The question is, where is the missing one? Nah, I am looking too much into this. Maybe someone moved it days before the murder occurred.

"Hm. I remember that on the fifth floor are mainly the mother – in laws flowers. They grow huge and we had some big exemplars in big pots. What would the murderer want with a potted flower?"

Dunno. Maybe he wanted to sever his victim's limbs and bury them alongside the flower? That's my guess... "I don't know what's going on this crazy place anymore. And when will the fucking technicians fix the electricity?" Namakura said exhausted from the bullcrap we were dealing with.

"Guys, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I heard footsteps. We might have company soon." Mizutani, who so -so calmed down said, pointing at the staircase. Goddammit! I knew we should have left, not linger here. I wager it's Isaka and he sees the corpse of the woman, us and we're in balls deep in trouble.

We anticipated the executive director and other important people. But we got someone else. "Eh, hello? Is there anyone? Crimson team?" That sounded like Kisa's voice. We exchanged quick glances. Should we answer? Will anyone believe us we didn't kill the woman? Everyone is scared shitless of us. Namakura firmly grasped her phone and aimed the light to the elevators and stairs area. "Yes, were are here. Are you with anybody?"

"Yes, Mino -san is with me. We're searching for you guys." Huffing slightly, the short man and Mino -san came up the stairs and went straight for us. Kisa aimed a flashlight at the pool of blood. "What is th..."

Mino -san locked eyes with me and I barely shook head before anyone else caught on to our little exchange. "Is that... a dead body...?" Kisa -san asked, his body shaking. "Yes. We were in lobby when suddenly the lights went out and then we heard a shriek from somewhere way up. We ran as fast as we could. There were already people assembled here. Then I asked a woman what happened, she freaked out and everyone else ran at the sight of us. We stayed behind to search for clues. Onodera here found a patch of soil leading to sixth floor or maybe the roof and then you guys came." Ishiyama -san briefly explained, waiting for them.

Kisa and Mino -san came closer and we didn't expect them to approach us. "So, you stayed behind to find the murder weapon. Did you find anything?"

"No. Only that the woman's heart was pierced with something extremely sharp and that soil. We are at loss at what to do here... And you aren't running from us. I expected that everyone would run from us..."

Mino -san smiled faintly. "We are not like other fools. Emerald believes in your innocence. If you were the murderers, you would have killed us by now. We're still alive, so that speaks for itself."

As expected of my accomplice. Taking care of business. But where is Takano and that Hatori? "Where are the others from Emerald? Are they safe?"

"If by safe you mean downstairs by the entrance with everyone else, then they are safe. However, we should leave. All of us. The higher -ups are coming this way. I overheard Isaka -san's secretary. He said that someone cut the wires and technicians are replacing them with spare ones. It will take some time. It's expected of employees to gather in the lobby and wait until the lights are back on. Nevermind there is killer with us..." Kisa said and Mino – san nudged him, motioning towards the tearing up Mizutani. "Oh, don't worry! We have come for you and we'll protect you from other departments accusations. Takano -san is dealing with the gossipers as we speak."

He is? I want to see him. "Let's meet up with the rest of Emerald. You guys are our only friends who don't see us as maniacs on a rampage." Ishiyama -san proposed and we followed after Mino -san and Kisa who led the way. Mizutani latched into Nakamura's arm, sniveling. Okay, she is afraid. I can relate. It doesn't happen often we are locked in with a killer.

Why do I have the sudden premonition the dead woman wasn't his target? I shuddered at the thought the copycat isn't done yet. Mino -san waited and joined me and the tail of our little group. He leaned closer and whispered: "I saw you shudder. Something is bothering you?"

Ishiyama, Nakamura, Mizutani nor Kisa caught on to our exchange, so I replied. "It's... a hunch. Like the woman wasn't the intended target. The copycat isn't done yet..."

His eyes sparkled and we dryly nodded. "I see. You fear he's after someone you know?"

"I don't know. I certainly didn't know that woman, nor Kirishima -san. I cannot tell who may be the next target..."

He put a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll find him or her. I won't leave you alone in this mess."

I was grateful more than ever for simple words. He'll aid me. Of course he will. He's my ally, my friend. "Thank you."

He shortly smiled and we focused on descending the stairs. We reached the lobby which was overflowing with all the employees from all floors. It was like being in a sardine – can. Suffocating. "I see Takano and Hatori. I'll bring them over here discreetly." Kisa said and went to get them so we won't make a commotion with our arrival.

Takano's face lit up when he saw us and Hatori was unfazed. Did anything ever change that poker face? "Thank goodness you're here! Other departments are freaking out. We came to see who was killed on the fifth floor, but you guys weren't there, so we split up. We went to check the roof and Kisa and Mino the lobby. And so you know the rest. But what happened? Why did someone on purpose shorten the circuit? Is this a ruse, a set – up so the killer wouldn't be seen? We can only speculate..." Takano pondered and my ears caught the distressed voice of Isaka, which gained in volume as he was descending. "No, no. This is unacceptable! Find them! Asahina, I don't care how you do it. Find the fucking technicians! I will have order restored!"

He rambled on, but froze on the last stair as he was presented under the sight of most of employees, shrieking obscenities at his phone. Needless to say, he quickly ended the call with his miserable secretary. "Ehe.. Ahem. I know of the murdered woman. She was a friend to many, a mother and a wife. Her name is Risako Hanami. She was completely normal. So, who the fuck killed her?!"

A pregnant silence fell in the lobby when the same woman that pointed her finger at us on the fifth floor scanned the room and she alerted everyone nearby. "THEM! It was THEM! Who else would kill anyone here!"

Fucking great. Why don't people take a hint? "WE didn't kill ANYONE! Please, of behalf of Crimson, I implore all of you, we didn't do it. We had nothing to do with the murders! We are being framed by someone!"

Someone from the crowd yelled. "Don't believe them! They are wolves in sheep's disguise! They came to finish their work!"

Wait a minute. That voice! I wager I heard it before, but it sounded slightly different... who did it belong to? And he got the crowd on his side. They were all fast approaching us, cornering us. Hold on. Hold on. What are they doing?

I found myself backing into the corner, retreating along with my team. Holy shit stains, what do they want? They look like quite the angry crowd mob... I gulped down. What do I do? I can't kill them now. I'll drag my team into it, too... and I had nothing to kill the approaching crowd with, anyway. All my things were in my bag, on third floor. We were trapped. Mizutani screamed and her scream resonated in my ears. "Noo! Leave us alone! We did nothing!"

Takano and the rest of Emerald stood in front of us, shielding us. I couldn't believe my eyes. They had no reason to do this. I have dragged Takano and Emerald into our mess. I had to do something to stop them...

But there was nothing I could do. I gritted teeth, pissed off and holding back from grabbing the nearest large object and throwing it at the angry crowd mob. Isaka was trying his best to calm them down, then it came to threats.

"STOP! I said STOP dammit! If you won't stop ganging up on Crimson, I'll have you all fired!"

They stopped momentarily and in that split second, the lights went back on.

The angry mob seemed to calm down with the lights back on and people only looked around in a daze, all gazes stopping at Isaka -san who stood besides Takano. "Okay. I didn't want it to come to this, but you guys leave me no choice. I firmly believe that Crimson editors are innocent and are being set -up by someone we don't know yet. This... collective attack will stop. I ask everyone to stop expressing this kind of behavior towards Crimson editors. They are scared more than anyone else of you combined. If they are attacked – physically or mentally by you guys, I'll have you fired on the spot. I won't stand for violence towards my employees. Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd stayed quiet and I searched for the grizzly bear. Where was he? I didn't see him...my heart thumped excitedly, but then I found him, scowling at Isaka like the rest of the crowd.

Isaka wasn't done with them. "I said. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?!"

Confirming mumbles followed and Isaka sighed, annoyed. "Good, now go back to your floors, and fifth floor employees, please go instantly home after getting your things. In an hour, I'll send you rest home, too. Police will swarm this place and I'll have another headache. Go, just go." He waved to the elevators.

I for one, was stunned by Isaka's speech. I always took him for an imbecile, a goof, but he saw the bigger picture, he knew it wasn't us and faced the angry mob crowd for us. He might have saved our hides now and in the near future. Now everyone will think twice before pulling a stunt like that again.

My heart returned to its usual pace. I didn't know it had me so unnerved. Mizutani sank to her knees, shaking and Nakamura helped her up, soothing. "It's gonna be okay. Isaka -san stood up for us. We are safe."

Isaka -san waited until all of idiots were gone and walked to us, seemingly okay, but he was pissed off to oblivion. "Good riddance. I don't believe what I just saw. Guys, I am sorry you took the blame for the poor woman's death."

Takano snorted. "I see them ganging up on Crimson, I'll give them a piece of my mind. Isaka, with all due respect, you should have inserted yourself sooner. This was bullying. Out of fear. "

"I know, I know, but what should I do? You don't know even the half of it, Takano. Technicians had to replace the wires and fuses. Someone purposely severed them. I have to face it – we have a killer among us and he's laughing in our faces, all the time putting the blame on Crimson's shoulders. The murderer won't stop now. Crimson editors, please be careful. And if anyone seeks trouble with you, give me a call and I'll holler over and fire their asses."

"Thank you, Isaka -san... but do you think it's okay for us to go back? We are the killers in their eyes."

Emerald editors stood beside us. "Don't worry, Isaka. We will be watching over them. Thankfully, we are on the same floor. We won't let harm come to them." Takano said and I found myself looking away, somewhat embarrassed. He wants to protect us...me?

Isaka nodded, smiling faintly. "I see Crimson has found steadfast allies in Emerald. Good."

His phone vibrated and he glanced at the ID of caller. "It's Asahina. If you'll excuse me.."

We started heading to the elevators, Mizutani's shoulders slumped. "Put yourself together, Mizutani. We'll have the last laugh over the killer, soon."

She stopped rubbing her eyes, confused. "Huh? How do you know?"

I shrugged, feeling the eyes of Takano and Mino -san on me, among others. "Call it a premonition or a feeling."

Mino -san nodded shortly and left me close by Takano, slightly aside from others who chatted like nothing happened. Pretending was a first step to forgetting, I guess.

Takano brushed fingers with mine inconspicuously. "Onodera. Are you okay?"

I locked eyes with his. I saw the worry and anxiety in them. Frankly, I am shaken up. "I feel... somewhat. It'll pass, Takano. Thank you for asking." He smiled shortly at me and I felt suddenly more calm. He had that effect on me.

I was thankful for Takano's and Emerald's support. If we were left alone, we'd collapse. Mizutani would be first, then Nakamura would crumble under the pressure and Ishiyama would undoubtedly be next. They all put on iron masks and when we got to fourth floor, other teams ignored us like we weren't even there.

… That's a development. I hope they'll leave us alone.

Takano, Mino -san, Hatori and Kisa stayed true to their promise and kept a close watch over us while we got back to checking the sub material.

An hour passed quickly and all followed Isaka's orders to leave early. We... didn't want to raise an alarm or god forbid anger someone with our presence, so we waited until everyone was gone – ten minutes passed and we got in together with Emerald who waited for us. It was kind of sweet and I felt how grateful the rest of Crimson was for their sacrifice. Takano hung his bag over the shoulder, his eyes dropping at my level. "I suggest we leave now. Isaka said in an hour and it's past that time."

So, Crimson editors got dressed and we dragged our feet to the elevators once more. Nakamura pressed the ground floor button and we waited in obligatory silence for it to take us down.

The elevator clicked and we were confronted with empty front desk and seemingly abandoned lobby.

Since they agreed to take care of us until we get home, they got separated. Mizutani was to go home with Kisa, since he lived in the same neighborhood, Nakamura with Mino -san, Hatori with Ishiyama and I got Takano, since we had more or less the same route.

Lucky!

They all left in pairs and Takano waited until we were alone, then all of sudden hugged me. I got red in face, I felt the blood rush in my face. Takano was so bold. "Ritsu, I am so happy nothing happened to you."

I found myself embracing back. "I feel the same, Takano... if something happened to you..." I'd go mad.

Takano patted my head. "We... should be on our way. Police will swarm this place anytime now."

"Okay, let's move out. "

He let go of me and walked out ahead. I stood there and the feeling something was off intensified.

I should stop being so paranoid. Nothing bad will happen today. I'll text Mino -san once I am home. I walked outside the Marukawa building. The rain has stopped and air smelled of water... falling black – brownish substance... soil?

Alerted, I looked up and saw something huge falling down at rapid speed, aimed at my head.

WAIT A MINUTE!

On instinct, I jumped out of harms way, escaping be mere centimeters before it had me flattened like a pancake. Takano turned back and ran to me, hearing the mighty thud as the potted sansevieria or mother - in law hit the concrete and the soil scattered everywhere.

I looked up, but no one was there on the roof. Who... wanted me dead?! The copycat?

Takano was by my side, shaking with me to snap out of my state. "Onodera! Onodera!"

I hardly fixated my attention on him, still shaken up by the attempt to take my life. Now I knew someone was after me as next. Their attempt failed. Maybe they'll leave me alone. Unlikely. A killer won't stop before the target is dead. So, I'll have to kill him/her first. It can't get any simpler.

I played the scared guy and embraced Takano. "I... was the next to – be victim! Who'd target me?!"

"Ono.. Ritsu... I'll go and see if someone is still inside."

No, no, no! I held him by the hem of his coat. "NO! I don't want to see you get killed because of me!"

The automatic door opened and we saw the startled Isaka -san along with his secretary, with their bags. "What are you guys still doing here? I told everyone to leave." Then they saw the sanseviera, put two and two together and looked up. "Asahina, is someone else in the building?"

"No, Isaka – sama. We were the last ones to leave. I checked every storeroom, every toiled and every work desk twice. You were with me, sir."

Isaka -san buried head in hands. "Gaaaah! Two murders in one day! Surely, no one is that BORED! I am sick of this office. I am glad you are both safe, though. So, who was it aimed at this time?"

Takano glanced at me and I caught his worried expression. "Me. The attack was directed at me, Isaka -san. I don't know why would someone want to kill me. I am still new here and I made sure to be friendly with everyone I encountered at workplace."

The executive director and his secretary looked more miserable than us editors during the cycles. "For fucks sake. I hate this office, Asahina. Ah, great, police is here."

We heard the sirens in the distance and Isaka got impatient. "Go, go before they see you. I've had my share of headaches for one day. Takano, make sure he gets home safely and don't mention this attack to no one. Not even your friends, colleagues etc. Can I count on you, Takano? Onodera?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

He nodded and send us off via the back door while he was left to fend off the police by himself, as his secretary took the detectives inside. Then, they vanished from my vision.

"Onodera. You look pale."

I laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry. This was one heck of a day. I am out of my element, despite I edit crime manga, to live through such events on one's own skin is another matter than editing it."

"I'll protect you, Onodera. It's a promise."

Something fluffy gathered in my gut. He's so attentive, sweet. I find myself falling for him again. A smile spread on my face and he smirked. We walked side – by side to the busy subway, we bought tickets and Takano guarded me like I was a gem to be guarded. It was flattering and the fluffy feeling in my chest didn't go away.

Not until we reached my apartment, where I had to bid farewell from him. I fished out the keys to front gate and he took my face and kissed me deeply. I was in awe of the possessive kiss. We parted and his eyes burned with worry. "Please, wait for me on Monday and be careful until then. I'll pick you up and we'll go to work together. I am holding my promise till the killer is behind the bars."

Or killed. I'll have him killed. This feeble attempt failed and whoever it was will get what's coming their way soon.

I opened the gate and Takano squeezed my hand one last time before he walked off towards his apartment complex. I got in, traipsed to the elevator and then hit the button for my floor and sank to my knees, overwhelmed with all the emotions.

The copycat, I probably knew who it was. When I was talking about the suspect, the electricity went out. Then, a woman was killed as a fucking diversion so he could set up the trap on the roof.

Yokozawa.

You aren't fooling me.

It was you.

And I'll get you for this.

You had your chance.

Now, I'll try my hand at ending your life.

I went inside my apartment and closely locked the door shut, putting the keys on the conference table in living room. Then I took off the coat, set the bag in the entry and took off the shoes. I had no appetite, so I switched on the shower and then after taking a refreshing dip, I plunged into the bed. I'll call Mino -san tomorrow morning before going to work.

I urged myself to sleep because I need to stay on my toes from tomorrow.

Yokozawa will wish he never crossed paths with me.


	12. New man on the chopping block

Saturday passed by and the cloudy Sunday came. I woke up when someone banged on my door and checked my phone. It was only 5.20 am. I sat up on bed and groaned, steadying myself on the wobbly legs as I dragged my feet to the front door. I looked through the peephole. Oh no, it's a grown's man nightmare redefinied. Mother and with her my father with incredibly sour face.

Frustrated, I scratched my head. Oh, I knew whey they're here. They won't give me a chance to back out of this. An's fucking funeral. Like I gave a shit. I got properly dressed, all the time the obnoxious knocking on my door didn't stop. "Wait a darn second and stop poundin', you'll wake up the the whole apartment!" I yelled out as I padded to the front door, unlocking and undoing the latches. I was met with a stern face of my mother and my father who was notably annoyed by my mother's antics – same as me.

"Ritsu! Is that any way to talk to your parents?"

God dammit, again with the manipulation. I've had enough. "Listen. I'll go to the funeral, no need keeping me naggin'. She was my to be bride and I'll honor her memory properly."

"So you cared about An -chan? And all the time she called me, crying that you didn't show her any love..."

"I didn't know I loved her until she...died. I lost her. And as painful as it is, I must move on. For her sake and mine." I said the truth, in part. I stopped caring about her after she grew awfully clingy and manipulative, but I drowned her dreams.

Now, to fulfill my dream of being together with my love, I have to get much more closer to Takano. One small step by the next, don't want to scare him off. Of course, there was still the matter of dealing with that bear, Yokozawa. I know he tried to kill me. I'm on high alert from now on. If he tries something at any time, I'll counter his move.

"-right?"

I cocked head at my mother who was speaking to me. Oh, they are still here. I forgot about them.

Fine, I'll play the damn drama they want me to play and say goodbye to the conniving little vixen that An was.

"Sit down while I dress and we can leave for the reception at the cemetery."

They complied, though I saw my father didn't want to be here, intruding into my space. Mother's idea, I take it. At least I knew from who I've got the assertive traits I've unleashed recently. Oh yes, I've become awfully assertive.

I retreated to my bedroom, where I dressed up in black as is mandatory when going to funerals. I even switched from my regular coat to the black one.

Mother invited herself into my apartment, already shuffling through the fridge. "Ritsu, I see you're finally taking care of yourself. Living alone has taught you many things."

You can say that again, I thought to myself as I walked to her and shut the fridge in her face. "Mother, I'd appreciate if you stopped delving into my personal life and trying to control me."

She put hands on her sides, fuming and red in the face, glancing at my father. "Dear, did you hear that? He's talking back to me! Our son! I knew that transfer was a bad idea. We should have him drafted back!"

That's it. She crossed the line. I am not their puppet, not a chess piece they can move around the board as they please, I am their son. They should be happy I'm doing fine in another, foreign company. Maybe father was, but he didn't have the balls to say otherwise to my mother.

But I am different now.

"I'll say it only once mother, so listen close. I will not inherit the business, I don't want to, never wanted. DEAL. WITH. IT."

Her mouth hung agape, before her face scrunched up in a distasteful grimace, turned on her heel and walked to the door leading out of my apartment, putting on shoes.

Father followed her soon, shrugging apologetically.

I crossed arms, scowling at my mother who didn't know when to quit with the marriage bullshit and look where it lead to. An's dead. If she wants to add someone else on the list, then blame is hers, not mine. I told her on so many occasions, I won't take over the company or marry An just because she wants me to. She never listens.

Dad's solemn look said it all. "Well, we'll meet with you at the cemetery. Don't tarry and be on time, son." He said and forced mother out as she seemingly still wasn't done with her tirade about my behavior, my crude rejection of inheriting etc, etc...

Maybe dad will gain more courage and tell her to stop patronizing me.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 6.27 am already? My phone vibrated and I fished it out of pocket, curious.

The funeral takes place on 10 am. Mother insists you bring some roses, so stop by a flower shop and buy a big wreath of roses, preferably pink (again, your mother's idea), see you there. Dad

Great.

I sighed, going to kitchen and searching for eggs and rice. Also, some coffee. Or I don't know how I'll be able to maintain a sad, lowkey poker face throughout An's funeral.

XxXXxx

After I ate and cleaned up, I got my wallet and keys, put on the black coat, shiny black shoes and went to play my part in that farce. Also, no wreath. I am done doing whatever mother says.

I smirked as I got into the elevator. On the second floor, someone stopped it and a man with dark, medium curly hair and chestnut eyes entered, smiling at me briefly. "Hi. I just moved here yesterday. My name is Yanai. Yanai Nagate. A pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand and I thought – why not? He seems nice, I guess. I shook his hand. "I am Onodera Ritsu. And this apartment ain't half bad, people living here don't pry into your life, so it's a plus in my book."

He let go and his gaze lingered on me as the lift proceeded down to the lobby. While the man's gaze flickered to me several times, I received another text message. I hope it's not from parents again.

It wasn't.

Be wary of Yokozawa.

The message wasn't from Mino -san. Or maybe he used a different phone number. Still, this was a warning, was it not?

I didn't like this message. How did the sender get my number? What if it wasn't Mino -san who sent this warning to me?

I have to find out... I was about to type a message to Mino -san, when the new guy approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. Shit!

I slid the phone into the pocket, trying my best to stay calm. "Um, are you okay? You're a bit pale..."

I shook off his hand. "No need to concern yourself with my well - being, Yanai -san. I am fine." I shot him off and the lift clicked. We reached the lobby. The doors opened and I stepped out, leaving the confused man standing alone in the lonely elevator.

The cold weather on the outside was of no comparison to the cold I felt, pondering about the warning. Now that I am out of the reach of that man, I can find out if my ally sent it or not.

Typing, my fingers were freezing. I sent the short, but acute message to Mino -san's phone, waiting for a reply. In the meantime, I walked toward the station. Cemetery was a bit ways further.

Walking past the park, where Takano saved the thugs from getting butchered, I stopped, reminiscing. Ah, this place brings fond memories...

The phone vibrated in my pocket. He was taking his sweet time writing back, hopefully I'll get some answers.

Alas, it wasn't Mino -san's number, it was the same unknown number. The message read:

I am always watching you

I collapsed my phone. So, a creepy stalker or actually Yokozawa taking his creepiness onto the next level?

Fine, two can play. If the person thinks I am intimidated, they're dead wrong. I shan't contact the person via the number. I am sure Mino -san will be interested and curious about the mystery sender.

But if it was really Yokozawa, why would he affront himself in the first message and then go full stalker mode in the second?

At any rate, I don't have time for this.

I resumed walking and the cold was getting to me much more than I anticipated. Shivering, I pulled on my scarf, protecting my throat from the assaults of the windy icy cold weather.

As I strutted past a fork, a car stopped. Front window dropped a bit and a very familiar face peered at me. I haven't seen Usami -sensei in a while... what's he doing in this neighborhood? He lives in the opposite side of town...

I bowed. "Good day to you, Usami – sensei."

"Likewise, Onodera. You look like you're in a hurry. I can give you a lift, if you want."

It would be rude to decline my former author and he's a good person as far as I can tell. I never had any major problems with him while I was his editor. "Usami – sensei, I'll take you up on your kind offer, dropping me off to the nearest train station will do. I don't want to burden you."

He smiled briefly and I got in his car and slammed the door shut, putting on the seat belt.

Usami -sensei started driving and a nagging feeling settled in my gut. What if someone sent him to pick me up? If Yokozawa wanted to assassinate me, he would have done so. After that failed attempt, he didn't try anything. Strange. He's playing it safe, like I am.

I looked through the window, as we passed by apartment complexes and greenery.

"Isaka is worried about your safety." Usami -sensei's soft words startled me and I darted, staring at his back. "What? Isaka – san is worried about me? What do you mean?"

Without turning, he looked up in the small mirror. "He told me everything, Onodera. Your team is being framed for murders and it appears you're the next target of the killer. He's keeping a close watch after you. There have been more than enough murders in his office."

I see. But that doesn't explain why he's sent someone like Usami -sensei to make sure I am fine. "Usami -sensei, if I may... how did you know I am leaving apartment? And the expression "close watch", what do you mean by that?"

He pulled the car aside and stepped on the brakes, stopping. He sighed. "Everyone who knows you is, let's say, looking out for you. We don't want to see you as the next victim, hence I'm here."

"So, Isaka -san sent you?" I started and he shook head. "No, he didn't have to. From this day, me and several other people out of our free volition are keeping an eye out for you."

Shit. That means I am being followed, my every move is observed. This will make "taking care of trash" more difficult. Damn that Yokozawa prick. Now I can't be sure if someone is watching me or not. I can't set up a trap for Yokozawa, nor have secret meetings with Mino -san, since they won't be so secret anymore. Gritting teeth, I did my best to not show my raising anger.

It's not Usami -sensei's fault. I shouldn't take it out on him. Plus, asking him and other people to stop would seem really out of character. In their eyes, I am still the scaredy cat, little Ritsu who's afraid to speak up for himself, to think for himself.

One day, Yokozawa will trip up.

"Say, Usami – sensei, how many people are watching out for me? Can you even tell me?"

"What good would revealing them do? Wouldn't it be better to not know who they are or how many of us want to look out for you?"

"I have the right to know. It's my life that's in danger and I am putting everyone close to me in danger just by staying close to me. The murderer doesn't care how many people he takes down. He killed a woman just to set up a trap to kill me, Usami – sensei. He's a crazed killer."

That argument may have changed his mind. He turned on the seat, dead serious. "Your father, president Onodera called me this morning, saying I should check up on you and take you to the cemetery. And I am sorry for your loss. Your fiancée..."

An? She wasn't worth mentioning, but for the sake of keeping up my harmless mask... "I feel horrible. What if she was killed just to make me vulnerable. I have An's blood on my hands..."

Usami -sensei put a hand on my shoulder. "No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented what happened."

Well, I shan't argue.

"So, who else is protecting me from the shadows?"

"Isaka -san, as you might have guessed, then a guy from your work – Takano is to keep close to you at work and at your apartment, there is a man who just moved in. He's Isaka -san's new employee and he's to look out for you while you're at home."

He meant that Yanai Nagate. One of Isaka -san's. Interesting.

"I see... and you have it all covered. But what's your role, Usami -sensei? You're not obliged to help me..."

"No, but you were once my editor and you are my friend. Friends help each other in dire situations."

"I don't know what to say, except... thank you." If it were under different circumstances, I would have been grateful. But, as things are now, it's hard not to blow my cover. I'm not the same man I used to be.

Takano is one of the few people, too.

Warmness filled my chest. He's making me feel alive, so much more alive than I've ever felt.

I can't wait to meet up with him at work on Monday.

For now, let's play the farce to the end. I looked up at my first author, Usami – sensei. "Then, you know about the funeral. Are you going to take me there?"

"Yes... and I'll be standing close by with my car. Also, shouldn't you get something like a bouquet?"

Sighing, I nodded. "A wreath of pink roses. So, to the nearest florist, then."

Usami – sensei turned on his seat and turned the key, heating up the engine and resumed driving, making a sharp turn at the next street.

Groaning inwardly, I hoped I didn't have to stay all day there pretending to be weeping for that manipulative bitch.

XxXXxx

I got the damned wreath and Usami -sensei stayed true to his word, leaving me by the entrance – and we traded phone numbers, so I message him when the funeral is over.

He left in the meantime and I braced myself before the massive gate.

"You can do this, Ritsu." I said to myself, crossing inside.

XxxXXxx

I found the building where An's body and countless members of her family were crying and overall, sadness was on each and everyone's faces. I found An's parents. Approaching them, An's mother threw herself at me, crying so hard, my front of coat was getting soaked. I patted her. "I am sorry for your loss, madam." Looking up, An's father drew closer and I saw the remnants of tears and red eyes. "Sir, accept my condolences. An was a wonderful person. I didn't know how much I loved her until..." I let go of An's mother and reached into my bag, where I fished out a handkerchief, blowing my nose. Soon after, real tears followed.

Who said being in drama club in high school had no benefits?

Then, as I broke down the waterworks, my parents who were sitting in the back came to us. Mother totally bought my performance of the grieving fiancé, but my father... he didn't as much. The odd look he gave me said it all. He shook hands with An's father, kissed the hand of her mother and my mother was so overcome with grief, she went back to her seat, weeping.

In the meantime, I set the wreath to all other wreaths and bouquets. An's parents went to their seats, waiting for the priest to come and I was granted to have a final goodbye with An.

Slowly, I approached her, tears still flowing down my face. She was dressed in a white dress, which was exceptionally beautiful to be on a corpse, but oh well.

Her face was void of all color, since she was dead. Leaning down, I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, An -chan. May you rest in piece." I said loudly, so the people in front seats heard me, including An's parents.

I turned and with tearful gaze, I stumbled to my seat.

Pretending is so easy. I am only a bit worried father caught on to my little show. Even if he has, I'm doing it to look the part of the grieving man who lost his love.

Father had his hands full with containing my mother's squealing, so my abilites learned at drama club were on full display for anyone who wanted to see, or hear me sobbing.

The fucking priest who took his sweet time finally came and the ceremony started.

XxXXxx

Ceremony took a while, longer I'd expect. I was running out of tears and my eyes were starting to sting from the nonstop crying.

Finally, it was time. The priest stopped his ridiculously long monologue and started walking outside, singing the rites along with lesser priests. And I stood up as if on cue. Right, I have to help carry her coffin. Her father, me and some other men from An's family carried the coffin outside to the cold afternoon.

The main priest led us to a fresh, neatly shoveled up hole. The group stopped. In the background, I heard mother's sobs.

Finishing up his last words, the priest motioned towards us to slowly lower the coffin into the hole. An employee of the cemetery was waiting on us with a shovel in his hand, impatiently.

I feel your pain, unknown sir. I don't want to be here, either. And the sooner, the better.

Once in the hole, the man started throwing soil on An's coffin.

The sobs intensified and I blew my nose, only because it was chilly and chilly weather does that to me. I ran out of tears, so I contently watched as An's corpse was disappearing under the gathering soil and dirt.

Completely covered up, the man evened the ground with his shovel and left without a word. So did the priests. And slowly, everyone was leaving.

Then, it was only me, An's parents. My parents went ahead because my mother was in poor mental state. Father escorted her home, not before he bestowed me with one last, weird look, leading my mother away to their limo.

Eventually, An's parents left.

I was alone, standing before An's grave.

See, An? What our families brought down on you? Your premature death, my dear.

Kneeling down, a wicked smile appeared and I couldn't wipe it down.

Standing up straight, I pulled out my phone and texted to Usami -sensei the funeral has ended and I am waiting for him at the cemetery entrance.

I got a swift reply, so without further ado, I turned on heel, never looking back.

XxXXxx

The ride back was uneventful. That's before we reached my apartment complex. There, Usami -sensei got even more serious than before. "Onodera, don't put yourself at a risk. If you have to go outside, shopping or anything, get that new guy at your apartment to accompany you. He's there for you. As I recall, his name is Yanai Nagate."

Right, so a watch dog, is he? There has to be a way to get rid of at least one of my "watchers" and I think the easiest to get rid off will be that new guy. I just have to find -

"-ra? You okay?"

I gazed upon Usami -sensei, shaking head. "No, no. I am fine. It's just, I am still thinking about the funeral."

His face sank. "It must be hard on you. If I ever lost the love of life, I'd go mad."

I didn't even want to picture what I'd do if Takano -

Enough of this fucking chatter of what ifs. Abruptly, I opened the door and exited Usami's car, slamming it shut and I bowed. "Thank you for escorting me back home, Usami -sensei. I know you have better things to do than to babysit someone insignificant like me."

He waved with hand. "Stop with that crap talk, Onodera. You're one of my first editors, of course you're important to me. Your insight was what made my works even better and I learned a few things from you and my writing style has improved significantly, all because of you."

Wow. Now I was flattered. I always figured he didn't give a crap as we had our editor & author sessions about his works. Who knew?

"I am so glad you think me so important, Usami – sensei. But I've taken up enough of your time."

Usami -sensei smiled at me. "Right, see you later, Onodera."

"See you."

And he drove off.

I need a moment to gather my thoughts. Some respite after that hell would be most welcome... "Onodera -san!"

I froze, waiting for the owner of voice to come closer. It was the new guy. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you're next up at the guard duty, are you?"

He pretended to be dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You can drop the act, Yanai -san. Usami -sensei told me everything."

His face drooped for a moment. "There goes my undercover. Isaka -san will be angry with me."

I laughed. "He's an easy – going guy. I asked Usami -sensei about it, so don't worry. At work, I'll pretend I don't know about your... arrangement. And hey, we should go inside. It's cold out here."

He opened the main door for me and I went in first. I didn't want to socialize, I needed to wash my sore eyes and take a shower. I wager I stunk of the dank stench of graveyards. The stuff of nightmares.

We strut to the elevator. Little banter won't do harm. "So, what department are you gonna work for?"

Yanai's face became ten shades of red darker.

"Sapphire."

Oh. Oh.

Sympathetically, I put a hand on his shoulder. "You're headed for the lion's den, friend. You have my sympathies."

He nervously laughed.

Those fangirls will eat him up whole. Poor sod...

The elevator clinked on the second floor and he stepped out. "See you on Monday, Onodera -san." He said.

"Later, Yanai -san." I replied readily, happy he didn't mean to stalk me all the way to my home.

The doors closed and I relaxed, leaning on the lift's wall.

What a day.

The door clinked on my floor.

I went towards my apartment, fished out my keys and opened the door and shut it and locked it after getting in, leaving the keys inside the keyhole. Oh, I won't leave openings for Yokozawa to murder me while I am sleeping. Try to pick the lock with the key inside, asshole.

I shook off the boots, put the coat on the stand. I'm not even hungry yet. First of all, to wash off this pungent stench...

Filling the bath tub, I set my phone on the table in living room, along with my bag. I went for a change of clothes while the tub was filling.

XxXXxx

It felt refreshing, considering I've been forced to go to An's funeral. The feelings of soreness in my eyes lessened as I rested on the couch in living room.

Why not turn on the TV. I switched to news channel, drinking a cup of warm oolong tea.

"Good evening to all our viewers. My name is Nishinoya or Noya for short and we bring you the news of the day. My fellow moderator is Asahi -san."

"Good evening. A flu epidemy is on the loose, folks. Everyone should take better care of themselves."

The shorter moderator nodded. "And I am afraid we have more somber news to convey. The police found a body of a burned person, a young woman in one of the alleys in the business district. If anyone knows what happened to her, the police is looking for witnesses."

My tea almost spurt on the TV. They found Haitani's lover, that two – timing bitch. Good luck finding evidence, I though smirking, waiting for the shorter moderator to speak up again. "And now, a warning police has filed out after Marukawa Publishing was flooded by police officers and investigators alike last night. President of company, Isaka Ryuichiro is warning the families of his employees to watch out for their loved ones. A series of murders has occurred in the past two months. Isaka is pleading everyone who might know something to go and report to police headquarters immediately."

Asahi went pale in the face. "My god, Noya -san. That sounds dreadful. Hopefully, the killer is caught and delivered before justice soon."

The shorter moderator energetically nodded. "Now, for the usual trivia..."

I lost interest and looked at my steaming cup, its contents.

If only they knew there are two murders, one is sipping tea and other is...Yokozawa.

No one can change my mind on this. And he's the likely the prime suspect. Crimson is suspecting him, it was Nakamura -san's idea, even. Under the constant surveilance I'm under, my only option how to communicate with Mino -san is through text messages, but they can be intercepted if someone wanted to hijack my phone or had other means to do so. No, I have to get rid of at least one of the people watching me. Yanai seems the easiest to get rid off and I certainly don't want to stop seeing Takano, especially after our kisses at the bar.

I turned off the TV and went to bedroom, where I fell in the inviting bed, yawning.

My performance at the funeral drained me. I'll take a short nap...


	13. Devious scheme

I darted, sitting up in bed. My door bell rang or was it my imagination? Lazily, I scrambled out of bed. I’m not lowering my guard, oh hell no.  
Passing by bathroom, I reached inside the cabinets with washing powder, until I palpated the grip of what you’d call a chef’s knife, hiding it behind my back. The door bell rang once more, as I’ve strutted to the main door, looking through the peephole.

My entire being stopped tensing up. It’s just Tanikaze. The knife was neatly disposed off, back where I stashed it. Combing my hair with fingers, I let out a frustrated cry. Goddammit. This man will be stalking me all the way to work and from work. Contacting Mino –san about working out a plan is nearly impossible. How can I get rid of him in non – violent way? There has to be one.

Has to be...  
Gotta maintain my goody – two shoes attitude until I can find a ... distraction for Tanikaze.  
Getting the door, I struggled with padlock a bit, then opened it, presenting my disheveled self in pajamas to Tanikaze, whose eyes widened. 

“You’re still in pajamas, Onodera –san? It’s – it’s almost time to get to work! I came to p – pick you up...“ He stuttered a few times, staring at me. 

It’s really gonna be afternoon? As I thought, the performance at funeral drained me of all energy. A new day at work. A new day with encounters with Yokozawa... No, it’s too dangerous to meet him alone.  
“Onodera –san?“ Tanikaze’s voice sounded close. I snapped back to reality as he investigated my face. “Your eyes are slightly... red and puffy, kinda swollen... did something happen?“

Oh, please. As if you don’t know from boss Isaka. But fine, fine. You want the boring truth, I’ll tell you the boring truth. “I attended my to - be bride’s funeral.“

His face was pale and he bowed. “I’m sorry for your loss. Allow me to offer my condolences, Onodera –san.“  
I conjured up a heartly half smile. “Thank you, Tanikaze. It was devastating and it depleted me of my everything.“ If only he knew how draining my performance was. If my eyes are indeed in such bad shape, I can’t present myself to Takano like that, can I? 

“Tanikaze, would you be so kind and wait for me in living room? I’ll get dressed in the meantime.“ He nodded and I led him in the living room, where I immediately snatched my bag (which was packed with box cutter and other, small objects I’d rather not explain) and went to my room to grab a fresh change of clothes and marched into the bathroom, locking the door.

I can’t be too sure he’s not on Yokozawa’s side. Maybe he’s doing this act and when my guard is down, he strikes. Or maybe he’s really an idiot who obeys commands from superiors blindly and tries to befriend me to make it easier to stalk me.  
It’s probably the latter. He looks like a good and dumb person, like Mizutani. I can cash on his stupidity somehow. I got dressed and washed my face at least, combed my hair and brushed teeth.  
The younger man (I presumed he’s younger) waited for me. I put on shoes, my coat and went to the door. When we got into the elevator, I remembered that Takano promised to come pick me up. Too bad there was a change.  
Does this mean I’ll have Tanikaze following me about? No, this minor hiccup won’t stand in my way.  
Every man has a weakness. We went through the park and into the subway to hitch a ride and Tanikaze was nonstop talking about his previous company. This might come in handy, who knows what I’ll hear. On the sardine train, his small talk went to more personal subjects.  
“Say, Onodera. You’ve been working a while now at Marukawa. Do you know Hoshijiro Mika, by any chance?“  
Oh, I sense the breaking point of the ice. Putting on innocent smile. I shrugged. “Who is she? Your crush?“ Tanikaze blushed and a plan was hatching in my mind.

“Y- yes. We went to the same middle school and I never had a chance to confess since she ---“ I stopped him in the mid sentence. “There is no need to say more. I personally don’t know who that is, but I’ll ask around, discreetly.“ He waved with hand, earning angry rambling from other people on train nearby.  
“I know she works at Sapphire. I just wanted you to ask if she’s... taken already. If not, then I could make a move, or something. I’ve waited over thirteen years to confess, waiting a bit more won’t matter.“ Tanikaze said, grasping my hands, begging. “Please, I need your help! Ask around, I’m not b-brave enough to ask myself. Onodera –san, I’m begging you!“  
Sheesh. Again with playing. Playing the indecisive friend, nodding after he pleaded so shamelessly. Little did he know, he just told me of a sure way how to get rid of him. I’ll set him up with the girl and in return, he’ll stay out of my private life. He can’t follow me and that girl at once, right? He has to choose and like any love-struck guy, he’ll go for the girl. I’d go for Takano, too if I was in his shoes. 

Tanikaze watched the movement of train and my plot was born. He gave me all the cards needed to win this round. Though, there may be a problem. The other departments fear Crimson editors. And suddenly asking a girl from Sapphire if she’s seeing someone could raise questions from people. My team – and Takano. No, there’s gotta be a way to do it without asking her directly. I just need access to her personal belongings – maybe her phone? If she has a boyfriend, his number, email, address etc must be compiled there.  
If she has a man, I’ll have to dispose of him. I hoped she was single, because I didn’t want to kill before I’ve got rid of at least one of my “guardians“ in non – violent way. Lost in my thoughts, Tanikaze dragged me off before we missed our stop.  
How can I do grab her phone without anyone noticing? My team is watching out for anything out of ordinary, Emerald is watching out for us and on top of that, Takano is watching me, especially. It has a bright side, too – he can’t watch in office all the time, since he’s got lot of workload. I’ll have to create a distraction, something that will buy me time to look through that woman’s contacts. Or maybe today, I’ll just observe her schedule and behavior patterns.  
Well, I should first find out what she looks like. “Tanikaze –san, what does Hoshijiro –san look like?“  
He stopped walking. “Well, I’ve seen her by the local station, from afar, of course. She’s short and petite. Her eyes are light brown, her hair is mid length and jet black. Oh, and she usually wears blue and violet clothing combined.“  
Hmm... I recall seeing someone like that around the office. She won’t be hard to miss. “Thank you for the information. You seem to know quite much about her.“  
We resumed walking and he shook head. “No, not at all! She’s even more beautiful than 13 years ago.“  
Is that so? 

To think he’s been crushing on her for so long and I’m pursuing Takano for almost three months and it feels like eternity to me.  
Something wet fell on my cheek and I glanced at the sky, which suddenly darkened. It started raining? Fuck, I didn’t bring an umbrella and that idiot next to me didn’t either, I bet. He grabbed my hand and started running, with me in tow.  
Damn it. If I didn’t need to gain his trust, I’d never let his filthy hands touch me. Repulsed, I did my best to not reflect it on my face. 

In the tempo he set, we reached the Marukawa Publishing 10 minutes earlier as I normally would. Within the proximity of company entry, I slipped away my hand. His response was a raised eyebrow.  
Looking at my phone, I bowed shortly. “I’m sorry, but I’m going ahead. I’ll look into the matter of Hoshijiro –san. Give me some time. See you later!“  
I didn’t wait for his reply, turned on heels and bolted as fast as I could, feeling slightly fatigued. In the lobby, the employees all avoided looking at me as I wasn’t there, completely ignoring my greetings. Huh, if that’s how it’s gonna be, fine. All this nicety because it’s expected is hurting my jaw, forcibly smiling. I’d done with that shit. I’ll smile only at people that matter and I like. 

By the elevators, I’ve got suddenly a bad feeling, shivers of cold ran down my spine. What’s this feeling?

Nah, I’m just nervous. Yokozawa must know that I know. Exposing him or framing? Which is more appealing? 

... Neither. I want to kill that bastard. He wants to kill me just as bad. However, dealing with all the bullshit and guard duty, it’s gonna be hard making plans with Mino – san and luring the grizzly bear into a trap.  
My mood drooped. Demotivating myself before I even get to my desk – bad for morale. It’s already in the drains as it is. Sighing, I got in and pressed the button for my floor. The door closed and yet, the bad feeling was lingering. On the second floor, several people got on. That woman that delivered the manuscripts to Takano the last time, then some others I didn’t care about.  
“Hold it.“ That scruffy voice.  
The wild horse of Marukawa held the doors before it closed, forcing it to open. He got on and shot at me a gaze full of hatred. If that wasn’t a sign he wants me dead or dislikes me in the least, I am reading the vibes wrong.

Everyone greeted him and I hardly squeezed the “good day“ out. On the third floor, he didn’t get off like the majority, but stayed. So did that woman. It was only us three and the tension could be cut. She eyed us, nervously laughing. Her hands were dangling with papers. Some early presentation, perhaps?  
“Oh, Onodera –san! It’s good I met you so early. There’s gonna be a meeting in the afternoon. Ishiyama –san forgot to tell you, didn’t he? You have... a lot on mind. Nevermind. Can you and Ishiyama bring Furukawa –san and Hoshijiro –san from Sapphire with you to meeting room number 1 at 4 o’clock? Something about a collaboration. I was supposed to remind Ishiyama, so he doesn’t forget to come. It’s very important meeting, requested by Isaka –san himself."

Opportunity just fell from heaven! Lucky!

“Thank you for delivering the message. I will promptly deliver the news to chief editor.“ She chirped, getting off on fourth, my floor – to deliver something, maybe again?  
... and left me alone with the bear.

My heart beat raced up. I was about to leave, when he shoved me, hard. I fell on all four, the door closed. The rude bear pressed the up button to fifth floor. Gritting teeth, I glared at him. Our final showdown in an elevator, where everyone could see us at anytime? Even Yokozawa ain’t THAT stupid after commiting the extremely sloppy murders.  
The bastard knelt down. “I’m gonna say it once: Stay away from people in my life.“  
Elevator was moving up and my blood was boiling. “YOU should be nicer to me, Yokozawa –san. I didn’t do anything to you, why the hate?“  
He rose up and snorted. “You know damn well why.“  
It reached the fifth floor and he left.

Slightly disheveled, I got up on my feet and dusted off my coat.  
I must stay vigilant. Yokozawa can’t kill me in front of everybody; neither can I. I must set him up. And to do so, I have to play cupid for Tanikaze.  
What I wouldn’t do for Takano’s bottomless love. Pressing the down button I straightened up. Well, nothing should happen anymore. I’ll grab her phone and find out information required and encourage Tanikaze to go for it. He’s not too shabby looking. With a little smile, he’ll charm that woman.

 

Now, to get the plan initiated...

I arrived at my floor and got off. My head snapped towards Emerald section – none were there. I can’t speak with Mino –san openly, anyway. I’ll have to do it myself. After taking care of An, I shouldn’t have problems with “borrowing“ a phone for a while.  
Presently, my team wasn’t there, either. The Ametyst were there, binge – proofreading. And by the Sapphire department, I spotted Tanikaze, who was getting the basic explanation from a woman in her forties – she must be that Furukawa –san. Another woman was snoozing on her desk - reminds me of one time Mizutani drooled on the manuscript for her manga. If would have been funny, if her mangaka wasn’t a serial offender with being late.

And, a woman matching Tanikaze’s description, wearing blue and violet combination of cardigan and pants, light blue shoes on heels. She was sitting at her desk, calling someone on her phone. Her phone I was gonna snatch, later on.  
Staring overlong might be inappropriate. I hadn’t interacted with Sapphire since I got here. This is gonna be awkward. I can deliver the news and also make a good impression on Hoshijiro –san to get her to let guard down.  
I put down my coat and bag, nibbling my underlip. What if they will run away from me? Awkward!!  
... I have to risk it.  
Come on, Ritsu. Put that smile on your face.  
Walking to Sapphire’s section, I cleared my throat on the way to get their attention. It worked instantly – the women went pale while Tanikaze winked at me, standing up. “Onodera –san! What took you so long?“  
“Nothing, really. I just got lost in thoughts and incidentally got off on wrong floor. Ahahahaha.“ What a fake laugh.  
Surprisingly, their paleness vanished – knowing Tanikaze seemed to break the tension and ice. Good. Good. “I’s sorry for the late introduction. I am Onodera Ritsu, as you might know by now, I am the latest addition to Crimson.“

Silence.

Tanikaze cycled gazing at me and his team. He must think it’s weird that I don’t socialize with other departments. “I’m sorry if I seemed rude. I just had many things to learn, my transfer to crime manga wasn’t planned, but I was determined to give it my best shot.“  
Furukawa’s face lightened up, she approached me, patting me. “Oh, I knew you’re good! Also, your team doesn’t deserve the hate! You had nothing to do with the murd----“ She glanced at Tanikaze, who cut in. “I know about the murders, no need to hide the truth. The midnight news channel was full of them. I’m also aware someone framed the Crimson editors for the murders. Someone from this office building. Isaka –san explained the whole situation to me before he hired me. I’m not afraid to be here and neither should you be. Mark my words, the murderer will be caught sooner or later. There’s no need to be frightened. I’ll protect my team.“ He finished his speech. Hoshijiro smiled at him. Hm, he just gained a point, the way she’s blushing. 

Maybe I don’t even need to steal her phone. Just asking her politely when we’re alone in hallway or something like that. It’s the first time I’ll be a wingman for someone. 

“He’s right. By the way, I’ve come to give a message. Furukawa –san and Hoshijiro –san come to the meeting room number 1 at 4 o’clock. Some sort of meeting about collaboration with Crimson. My chief editor forgot to inform me. Aikawa –san told me the news.“  
Furukawa’s eyes widened. “Aikawa –san did? I thought all literature editors were convinced you’re.... nevermind.“ She went to her desk and scribbled a memo in bright red about the meeting. “Thank you for delivering the message. Now, we’ll go back to work.“ She sat down, Tanikaze’s desk was opposite of the sleeping woman, which Hoshijiro went to wake up.  
I should go. My work won’t do itself. I reached my desk and got started with today’s workload. Ishiyama and Nakamura came together with Mino –san and Hatori, about thirty minutes as I dug into the dialog of Insatiable. My author keeps on surprising me with the cunning of the main character. 

Another ten minutes and Kisa arrived with Mizutani. Still, no sign of Takano. The feeling in gut wasn’t leaving me and it was becoming unbearable. At 15.19 I stood up to get something from the vending machine in lounge. Black coffee or tea.  
“While you’re at it, bring me oblong tea, Onodera –san!“ Mizutani handed me a coin of 100¥. I asked Nakamura and Ishiyama if they wanted something. “No, thank you. I’m good.“ Nakamura replied, deep in concentration as she was fixing the frames and screentone.  
Ishiyama –san also declined. “Nah, I’m not thirsty. But I have something to tell you. It’s about a collaboration.“  
“I know about it. A kind woman told me.“  
“Did you talk to Sapphire yet?“  
I nodded. “Yes, they know and will come to the meeting.“  
“That is good, then. So much has happened last week, I forgot completely about it.“  
“We’re all stressed out, Ishiyama –san. But, we’re a team!“ Mizutani yelled out, getting unwanted attention to us from the departments. Nakamura rolled eyes and Ishiyama scoffed, masking it with coughing.  
Why do I bother being mad at her? It’s her usual self. “I’ll be back soon.“  
I took my phone with me and some cash, heading to the elevators. The lounge should be full at this time. I wonder how fast it will empty when I get there. 

It arrived and I getting in, when someone tackled me from behind, running. “Hoooold it for meee!“ It was a woman’s voice. She stopped beside me, huffing. “I suck at running in heels...“  
Hoshijiro. What does she want?

I smiled at her, offering my hand. “What do you want to talk about, Hoshijiro –san? You wouldn’t approach me otherwise.“ I stated the plain truth and she gave a half grin. “Very perceptive, Onodera –san. When we get to lounge, I’d like to talk about something.“

“Sure.“ I said, a bit curious about the nature of our talk. 

She’s... I don’t know. She seems to hide something. I can tell.

The elevator stopped and we exited the stuffy square. I went to the vending machine, getting coffee and tea Mizutani wanted. The cans fell out and I picked them, looking for Hoshijiro, who went to sit on the couch. When I made a move, all other people who were taking a break, left in a great hurry, scurrying off to the elevators and stairs. 

Crimson’s reputation, what can I say. Hoshijiro stood up, facing the windows. “You know Tanikaze.“

Startled, I halted. “Yes, I do. But it’s not so long. I met him only a day ago. From what I gather, he’s a really nice person. We live really close, in the same apartment complex, but on different floors.“  
“Did he talk about me?“  
She was blunt and to the point. “You’re correct. He said he’s been in love with you for 13 years and still counting.“  
Hoshijiro turned back, smiling. “I knew it. I too, had been crushing on him, but I assumed he got a girlfriend after we went separate ways in high school.“  
I opened my coffee and drank, eyes glued on the woman in front of me. The feeling she is not what she seems was lingering. 

“He told me he’s worried you have someone and to ask around if you’re seeing someone. Does this mean your attraction is mutual?“  
“To the foolishness of youth, we lost 13 years. But, I’ll make my amends and I want to be with him. I just wanted some validation from a friend. I’ll be going back now. Thank you, Onodera –san.“  
She was moving, but suddenly she stopped and came back. A very strange expression was on her face. “Onodera –san, I’ve been spying on you for someone. Someone you know. The person offered me money for my discretion, but I cannot spy on you anymore. You helped me and now, I’ll help you from now on. I’ll be spying on that person as of today. I want to be of some use for you, Onodera. I don’t fear crossing that person. My own network of people will observe very carefully. And Tanikaze will protect me from harm. Also, you’ve gained a friend in me, a very valuable friend. I can confess after so long, without the fear of rejection that has been eating me inside – out. I’ll ask for your number later. Just write it down and I’ll give you mine. Thanks, once again.“  
She bowed her down really low and raised it after a while, going towards the elevators. She got in and disappeared.  
I had to process what just happened. I sat on the spacy couch, thinking about what Hoshijiro said, sipping the coffee.  
Yokozawa had a spy in his employ, who reported everything to him. Then when the electricity shortcut happened, Hoshijiro reported Crimson went to the lounge and Yokozawa sprung his trap with the potted flower, killing the woman as decoy.

...I don’t know what to think, anymore. If Hoshijiro was spying on me for that bastard, she might be an ally I need. I didn’t even know she was watching me! She knows more folk at office than me, she even has a network of spies of her own. She seemed sincere and trust – worthy.  
I got rid of Tanikaze and acquired services of Hoshijiro. And Yokozawa lost a contact. Surely, he can ask/threaten another person to do his dirty work, but I’ve got a spy of my own now.  
All I can do now, is wait. For his next move.  
The can was empty. I didn’t notice when I emptied it of coffee.  
I threw it in the trash bin and checked my phone. It was 15.45. Our conversation took longer I anticipated. I’d better hurry.  
Halfway to my desk on fourth floor, I was confronted by Mizutani, who eyed the can of tea, delirious.  
“Onoderaaa, gimme tea.“ She snatched it and ran back, her eyes dangerously glowing. Her blood sugar is going crazy, I guess?  
The atmosphere on fourth floor was gloomy and not because of murders. The hell week arrived, again. Ten more minutes to go before the meeting.  
Ishiyama –san caught my gaze. “Sit down and look at this, Onodera.“ He said, putting a project planning on my overflowing desk full with editing tools and mangas.  
It was about my manga, that got a book adaptation!! 

Who’d thought it would gain such popularity in such a short time?? “Ishiyama –san, does my mangaka know of this?“  
“Oh, he knows and is super excited. As he should be! I think sales will also be present and Isaka –san, himself will be in the meeting.“  
I thought I didn’t have to see Yokozawa’s ugly mug today, but I’ll endure. My hard working author deserves some gratification from the masses.  
Mizutani shuffled through the unedited pages, scowling a bit. My peripheral vision was that good. She got an email. She opened it and gasped, tears flowing down. “He apologized! And he wants to be with me!! I’m so happy!“  
She hugged me and I felt the eyes on me, so I patted her back and she retreated, sobbing. “Thank you, Onodera for the encouragement! He came back to his senses, just as you said!“  
... I doubt he came back to his senses.  
Mizutani, shining from the good news, wrote back a long email.  
Nakamura and Ishiyama gave me thumbs up while Mizutani wasn’t looking at us and I chuckled, sincerely. I found myself warming up to them. Crimson is where I belong.

Ishiyama’s personal phone rang, which was a rarity in itself. He eyed the caller ID for a few seconds before he picked up. His frown deepened. I didn’t want him to think I’m poking my head in his personal business, so I went back to reading the dialogue for this month’s issue. Finding it more than adequate, I opened my message box on computer to inform Kunihirou –sensei that I okayed it ---- a anonymous email popped up. It was sent two hours ago. Roughly the same time I arrived. It was sent via the internal company network, so the sender was marked as anonymous.  
With feeling of premonition, I opened the email, which was a short text.  
It read:

WARNING!!!

That goes to certain stupid someone. You know who you are. Stop doing it.

Little subtlety never hurt anyone, Yokozawa. I’m not going to stop pursuing Takano. Try me, you fucker.  
Nakamura gasped and it got Ishiyama’s attention. His phone call has just ended and he gazed at her. She was pale as a ghost. “Open your message box!“  
So he did and his expression turned blank. His eyes followed the three sentences, over and over. He didn’t say anything.  
Mizutani, mighty curious didn’t bother opening her own message box, she peeked in my computer and read the threat. She too, paled.  
“What’s this?! Who is threatening who??“ She asked as if they should know. 

I looked around the office. All employees simultaneously stared at us, then back to their screens. Tanikaze had an unreadable expression, while Hoshijiro’s lips formed a thin line. Did Yokozawa already find out she betrayed him? This threat sounded like it was directed at me, considering the events in the elevator, but it could also have been aimed at Hoshijiro. How the fuck should I know whom that fucker aimed to intimidate?!  
Furukawa and their ever snoozing colleague already closed the inbox and tried to pretend they never read it.

In Emerald, all I could see was confusion, fear. And in Mino –san’s case... Wait, did he snicker? Must have been my imagination. Hatori closed the inbox as well, going back to his calls. Kisa was frightened, that I could see even if he sat so far away from me. His usual happy demeanor changed drastically.  
Worst of all was Takano. He looked straight at me and my heart skipped a few beats. He stood up and estimated something, before he made the steps, directed to me.  
He stopped before me and I awaited what he had to say with hitched breath. “Onodera, I need to talk to you.“  
Ishiyama abruptly stood up, sticking a stockpile of papers in brown envelope, then he sternly looked at Takano.  
“Whatever you want to talk about can wait. We have a meeting and I don’t want to earn someone’s wrath. Let’s go, Onodera.“  
I wanted to have a talk with Takano, too. But the meeting was extremely important and I’d rather stay in Isaka’s graces, too. And, that grizzly will be there. I can’t stay, he would think his intimidation tactic got to me.  
“Chief Ishiyama is right, Takano –san. We’ll talk after the meeting, okay?“

Like a wounded puppy, he pleaded me with eyes to stay. I can’t. I’m obligated to attend the meeting, for the sake of my author if nothing else. “Takano –san, I need to go...“  
Ishiyama already strutted to the elevators. As I passed by the love of my life, I heard the faint, quiet whisper.

“Be careful, please.“

He...? Takano left and I felt like he had something important to tell me. 

My body felt so numb, going in the elevator. Neither spoke. Wrapped in Takano’s words, I contemplated the meaning. Be careful. He’s worried about me, since he knows someone tried to kill me last Friday. 

No, I’m reading too much into Takano’s words. He doesn’t know it was Yokozawa...

.... Does he?

I don’t know how we winded up in front of meeting room 1, one minute before the start of meeting. We heard hurried footsteps and the Sapphire chief editor and Hoshijiro popped up into our view, red in the face.  
Ishiyama opened the door for them. Furukawa went in, followed by Hoshijiro, who lost that distressed look from earlier. My chief editor entered and was engaged in talking with Isaka. I went in as last, closing the door. As I faced the room, I was met with many scowling faces. Isaka’s secretary, Asahina as I recall was talking with a rude looking guy I’ve never seen before. He sat next to bastard Yokozawa. Aikawa, the woman from earlier was also present and she was having a loud conversation with marketing people, who I never bothered to memorize.  
Furukawa and Hoshijiro sat opposite of sales and I waited for Ishiyama to finish the quick talk with Isaka, who pierced me with the cold eyes of businessman.  
We sat down, facing Aikawa and a man, probably her colleague. Once all were seated and the glaring festival wouldn’t stop, Isaka clasped, jovially smiling. Oh, he was far from amused or happy, having to be here and mediating this meeting.

“Everyone, as you know, two mangas are getting a book adaptation. We’re here to discuss the details and set the term of public release and before that, teasers. Up first, we have Nozaki – sensei’s manga, Kocchi Muite, Ai. According to surveys, manga is popular and it has risen in ranks of popularity in the short span of five months. Nozaki –sensei entrusted the decision of release to his editor, Hoshijiro. What’s your opinion?“  
“Since the manga is completed, I’ll have a meeting with Nozaki –sensei about the draft of book. He tends to lose motivation easily, so I’ll be in touch with him, checking on his progress. I estimate a release date of 14 months, since he’s got many ongoing projects.“  
As expected, Yokozawa didn’t like what he heard, neither did his boss. “A year and two months to release a 300 something pages?! Make it due in less!“ His boss was loud, damn it and the voice itself was obnoxious. Are all at sales jerks?  
“I’m sorry, sir, but you’re asking impossible. Nozaki – sensei is very busy.“  
“Huh, you think you’re the only ones getting an adaptation, don’t you?“  
Furukawa stepped in. “With all due respect, you have many more titles which are being released every month, why worry?“  
“Because all the authors do is delay, delay and delay. The people at printers are roasting us, sales for the mistakes of editors and their incompetent authors.“ Yokozawa said, very un- neighborly and unfriendly.  
Furukawa rubbed her forehead. “It’s no wonder editors dislike you, Yokozawa. You think we don’t have personal lives, or what?“ Her voice got louder and Isaka stopped the approaching storm. “HELL NO. I had enough. Yokozawa, the release is set and it’s final. Marketing, what’s your take?“  
“Well, it should be fine, we’ve a stale supply of book adaptations from outside artists, too. I’ll go over the marketing with chief editor Furukawa later.“  
Isaka nodded, stopping at the man next to Aikawa. Her boss?  
“And opinion of literature department?“  
“Hm... I’ll differ to the decision of marketing. The book will be a hit, so the wait will be worth it.“  
Yokozawa’s boss scoffed so loudly that Hoshijiro glared at him for looking down on her author.  
“Okay, moving along – Kunihirou – sensei’s manga Insatiable is breaking the charts, roughly the twenty – fifth in Marukawa monthly ranking. Still, the popularity cannot be denied, so we’ve decided it will get a light novel. The content is up to your author, but he’s good at building up tension. I’m a fan of his manga series myself.“ Isaka made a pause and I was surprised. He read Insatiable and found it so good. Ishiyama –san was right, it is the manga that will pull Crimson out of gutter, soon.

“Onodera, did you contact Kunihirou –sensei? You should have a meeting or something soon. Still, it’s gonna be a light novel, so we don’t want more than 200 pages. Your estimated release date, give me the month. It won’t obviously be this year, let’s be realistic. Right, Yokozawa?“  
He’s being scolded. Serves him right.  
“Isaka, if you’re not going to listen to sales‘ opinion, we might as well leave.“ His boss spoke up, crossing arms.  
“I will listen, but only to reasonable talk. So, what will you add, Onodera?“  
“I was about to call him today about the manga progress, but the meeting intertwined. I’ll contact him as soon as I get back. The release should be in nine months, eleven at max. He began working on new series, so the light novel will have to wait for a while until his schedule isn’t so packed. We never anticipated an adaptation, so thank you, Isaka –san for the opportunity.“  
He waved. “Oh, pish – posh. Now, that’s it. Any questions?“  
Silence. 

Isaka hmm –ed and stood up. “ I’ll want more information on the progression, Hoshijiro and Onodera. Once a month will suffice. This meeting is concluded.“  
He walked out with his secretary. The silence was deafening and I could swear that grizzly was glaring daggers in my back as we left behind Furukawa and Hoshijiro.  
Yokozawa bumped into me as he breezed through. It’s as I thought. That message was meant for me, not Hoshijiro.  
Ishiyama made small talk with Furukawa to lessen the bad after taste this meeting has left in our mouths. The ride back to fourth floor was spiced up, unexpectedly. Furukawa received a message.  
Her boredom was quickly replaced with seriousness.  
“It’s.... Mayu is... she is...“ she was rambling on, her voice voice strained with emotions, tears flowed down her cheek.  
What? Who?  
Hoshijiro slapped her boss to snap out of shock. “Mayu... Mika, she’s dead!!“

What?!  
When the hell did that bastard do this? He was in the meeting with us!  
Ishiyama fished out handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Furukawa, who accepted. Hoshijiro collapsed on the floor.  
That Mayu must have been the woman who was dozing off.  
On fourth floor, Furukawa forced Hoshijiro back on feet and I supported her from other side. 

Emerald, Amethyst, Topaz, two of Crimson and Tanikaze stared at the corpse in exact middle intersection separating Emerald from Crimson. There, laid the Mayu woman, her mouth bloodied.  
“Don’t just stand there! Call ambulance and police!!“ Ishiyama snapped out from the shock. Tanikaze was on it, calling the emergency number.  
Men of action as they were, both Ishiyama and Takano knelt down to the woman, who was dead, closely checking for clues.  
I didn’t dare go closer as I was, ten meters away. Soon, Isaka arrived and he was extra pissed off. “Not even a single week without a fucking murder. What is wrong with this office!! What happened here?“  
Instead of getting an answer, his secretary went to the dead woman’s desk, eyes widened. “Isaka –san, please come here.“  
He did and read.  
What??? Ishiyama went to his desk and opened the inbox again. It had a new message. I jogged along with Mizutani and Nakamura. Emerald went to their boss‘ desk to check the email.

You didn’t listen and never will. I’ll keep it up as long as necessary. If you won’t stop, then I have to take different measures. I’ll kill anyone who stands in my way and I WILL KILL YOU.

 

An open declaration. He’s thinking this will fuck up my head? Should I be shaking in my boots?

Isaka’s colossal sigh could be heard from Sapphire’s section. He was calling someone – maybe the tech people in charge of internal network? They can track down who wrote it, right? I mean, every computer can be tracked, technically?

“Right. Right. You have ten minutes to figure out this mess.“ He hung up and marched back to Crimson’s section. Furukawa has calmed down, somewhat. Now Hoshijiro was crying and Tanikaze was comforting her.  
What did the woman do Yokozawa? Was she another distraction or did he kill for fun? Emerald joined us – and the duo Hoshijiro and Tanikaze. Furukawa rather left and it was for the best. She’s a bit in the years. This excitement isn’t good for her health, surely. Other departments shunned us and it will only get worse, thanks to this uncalled for murder.  
“All of you, go home. It’s an order. Be careful and don’t talk to anyone you deem suspicious on the way. Got it?“  
Affirmative yeahs and okays, others gathered their things and left under one minute, not wanting to look at the corpse any longer.  
“What should I do? If this keeps on, Marukawa will lose not only employees, but also reliability we’ve build as publishing company. What.... how did she die?“

“After Furukawa and Hoshijiro left for the meeting, she started acting strange. At first, she was sleeping soundly, but then she started coughing badly and went to toilet. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes later, I was worried, so I was on my way to ask if she’s fine from the other side of the ladies‘ restroom. Then, the door snapped open and she fell out, making noises as if she was drowning and the coughing got so bad, she couldn’t breath. I tried to help her! I tried, but... she tossed me aside and lost her balance, crawling on all four. That’s when Emerald and Crimson editors saw her. She was moving towards Sapphire section, slowly crawling as she coughed up blood. Then, her face, hands and her body shook like... and she...“  
Tanikaze stopped talking. We knew. 

 

Isaka put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s hard for you, seeing a murder at your first day. We need to find that psycho and I’ll fire his/her ass and hand the person to police myself. Tanikaze, take the lady home. Safely.“  
He nodded and helped her pack her things.  
They left soon. Only Emerald and Crimson stayed behind with Isaka and his very troubled secretary.  
Isaka’s phone vibrated. I awaited the name of the grizzly to be spoken. He didn’t think of that. That he could be traced. That idiot.  
He picked up. “So, who is our charming serial killer?“  
A moment of silence before the voice confirmed and Isaka screamed in the phone. “WHAAT?! No, I want an explanation!!“ He hung up and searched through his contacts, furiously sliding down. He selected and waited.  
I exchanged looks with Mino –san, Tanikaze, Ishiyama and lastly, Takano who stood close to me.

“Ah, you’ve picked up finally. Amano –san, are you the dear killer?“  
The man yelled something and Isaka increased the decibels. “UNTIL I HAVE PROOF OF YOUR INNOCENCE, YOU’RE SUSPENDED!! NO BUTS ABOUT IT! THE THREATENING EMAILS WERE SENT FROM YOUR COMPUTER! ANOTHER WOMAN IS DEAD!“  
More obscenities.  
Isaka lost his shit in front of us. “NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION, AMANO!! SUSPENSION IS IMMEDIATE! LEAAVE!!“ He hung up, sweat forming on his forehead.  
He saw Emerald & Crimson staring at him in surprise/fright and he laughed. “Ahaha, don’t mind my lovely yelling. I’d like you to leave as well. Emerald, please take care of Crimson and see them safely home.“

Kisa, Hatori and Mino nodded briefly, getting the idea. Best not linger. They helped pack Mizutani, Nakamura and Ishiyama, while Takano helped me. It was really nice of him.  
I put on coat and then we hurried to Emerald’s section, avoiding to look at the dead body.  
Others went ahead as Mizutani wanted to leave ASAP, Nakamura had to check on Kirishima’s daughter. Ishiyama wanted to stay, but one look at the pissed off Isaka mended his thinking.  
Once in the lobby, I let out a deep breath.  
For a moment, I though that bastard framed me. If he did, would Isaka so easily suspend me as he did that Amano guy?  
Takano caressed my cheek as we went to the cold late afternoon. It was 18.54 p.m.  
“Onodera, are you okay?“  
“I’ve been better. One of Sapphire died today. What if the killer goes after Emerald or Crimson? I was the target last week. Were it not for my reflexes, I’d be dead.“

Takano took my hand. “Come. We should leave.“ He gently took my hand and we walked for a few minutes, with not even uttering a syllable.  
At the subway entrance, he stopped, squeezing my hand. “Ta- Takano?“

Quiet. What’s eating him? I opened mouth to say something, when he let go. Something is wrong. I don’t want him to crumble under the psychological stress. He’s not moving.  
“Ritsu. I have a hunch about the killer. It all began on that day when you got visit from your childhood friend. Then, he showed up and I rejected his advances.“  
Dramatic pause, which left me breathless.  
“The killer is likely Yokozawa.“

A cold wind whisked Takano’s words to the dark sky of the badly illuminated subway. 

Takano thinks it’s Yokozawa?  
Realization hit me. “So, you wanted to tell me this before the meeting? You knew Yokozawa would be there?“  
“It’s a hunch, but he’s got the motive to kill you. He knows I’m going to date you.“ My stomach fluttered and why was it so hot? It’s freezing.  
He approached, wrapping his long arms around my frame. “I can’t lose you, Ritsu. I don’t know if it’s really Yokozawa. I don’t have any incriminating proof. It could really be Amano Kousuke. His department was strangely left out of investigation. He’s likely a suspect.“  
“It’s going to be okay, Ta – Masamune. I’m being careful 24/7.“

He cupped my face and I endlessly looked into the brown eyes, heat rising. “Don’t leave my side. Stay with me, Ritsu. Come to my apartment and live with me.“  
Was this a prop --- propo... proposal?! If I had been a girl, I would probably faint. Instead, I just gaped. Yes! YES!! My heart shrieked, while my rational mind reminded me that Yokozawa is still alive and I can’t plan or let Takano or anyone else discover that I’m planning a last counter strike against Yokozawa.  
A smile of appreciation and adoration formed on my features as I closed eyes and kissed him. He reciprocated, the heat becoming unbearable. I let go before we forgot we’re out on the street, his cheeks flushed. As were mine, no doubt.  
“Thank you, T- Masamune. You’ve made me happy. But I have to fight the accusations Crimson faces, head – on. I can’t concentrate when you’re with me.“  
“Am I that much of bother?“ He asked and I shook head, pinching his cheek. “That’s not what I meant. You’re a pleasant distraction if I have to put it that way.“  
He grinned, pinching me back.  
“Don’t get cheeky with me, Ritsu. I understand. I ask only that you watch out. You’ve been the target last Friday.“  
“I promise I won’t let myself be vulnerable.“  
His smile warmed up my heart as he leaned down, kissing me once more. Our hands joined, I could feel his heart beat.  
We went to the subway and waited for the train. Inside, we sat close, his meaningful warm looks made me blush.

We got off on our stop and Takano walked me back to my apartment. The streets lights were giving off a romantic atmosphere, or was it just me thinking too much?  
My apartment complex wasn’t far and we walked fast, because of the cold wind blowing from north.  
I stood before it, our unavoidable parting was here. I wished I could go with him and forget about what I did. But, there was no coming back now. I’m not the same Ritsu I was. I have to see this situation with grizzly bear through.  
In order to be together forever with Takano.

He kissed my cheek and I blinked, brought back to reality. “Go inside, I’ll watch from here.“  
Touching the place where he planted the small kiss, I blushed and ran towards the main gate. My keys. There.  
Halfway in, I waved to Takano and he sent me air kisses.  
So adorable...  
I grinned and vanished on the other side of door.  
I took a breather. It’s been one hell of Monday.  
Mondays are the worst days to murder. Ruining everyone‘s week, that’s not nice, Yokozawa.  
I went to the elevator and checked my phone for any messages. I had none. Nor missed calls. Mino –san won’t contact me after today’s murder. We should lay low and wait for Yokozawa to make a major mistake.

What if he really goes after someone who is close to me?  
That last message. He’ll kill anyone standing in his way. It was aimed at my colleagues.  
I bit my lip.  
Should I let him kill my colleagues?  
No. I can’t wait any longer.  
Threatening me is one thing. Going after my friends... Not gonna let that one slide.

I got off and opened my apartment and promptly locked the door from inside and put the padlock on the door. I shed off the coat and boots, putting the bag down in living room as usual.  
Then I went to change and ate.  
All the time, my mind wandered to my phone on the conference table. I watched TV, but it didn’t help me relax. I can’t relax.  
This isn’t the time to be relaxing.  
Time: 19.47 p.m. Is he home yet?

I dialed Mino –san’s number. His phone rang so long, I wondered if I called at a bad time. He finally picked up. “Good evening. What can I help you with?“  
“Come over, we have much to discuss.“

I could see his grin as he said: “I’ll be there shortly.“

He hung up and I put phone in my lap. 

I can’t just sit back from the sidelines. He murdered Kirishima, then a woman from the same floor, he killed Sapphire editor and framed the chief of crime literature and the last message most likely meant he’s going after my colleagues next. For all my talk that I dislike Mizutani, I would be bothered if something happened to her. Nakamura’s stern look is deceiving, She’s very good – hearted for taking in an orphan. And Ishiyama is reliable chief editor, someone I’m proud to call my boss and friend.  
I’m not letting Yokozawa murder them. 

I paced in the living room, anxious. Once Mino –san arrives, my nervousness will settle. I’ll also notify him of Hoshijiro and that she offered her services to me.  
Wonder how he’ll take the news.  
Such a devious scheme... What else had Yokozawa planned?  
I didn’t know, but I won’t be satisfied until he’s lying dead by my feet.  
I vowed to myself.  
Yokozawa will die.

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanikaze and Hoshijiro. Does it ring a bell?
> 
> Nozaki. Hm... Does this ring a bell?
> 
> My easter eggs imply I'm anime trash and proud of it.  
> Read that manga - Kocchi Muite, Ai. I highly recommend it. You won't be disappointed, if you're fan of yaoi manga.
> 
> P.S. Work on next chapter of Dodge ball challenges issued!! is in progress.


	14. God Nine's last error

Mino –san came over soon and I told him about what happened between myself and Yokozawa in the elevator before the first message was sent, then how I helped set up Tanikaze with his crush, Hoshijiro and that the woman implied more or less that she was spying on me for a "certain person" for large sum of money, but she switched sides. I only left out Takano's suspicion, because that's what it was – a suspicion with no backing of proof.

Surprisingly enough, Mino –san took it more calmly than I thought he would. He shifted on the couch, a sly smirk spread on his face. "Now you can't lose against Yokozawa. His spy joined your side and he has lost a contact needed on fourth floor to monitor your movements. I can vouch for Emerald that none are working for Yokozawa, but I cannot say for other departments. I suggest you exchange contacts with Hoshijiro and wait for Yokozawa's next move."

I wasn't satisfied with waiting any longer. "That second message gives off bad vibe. He's after my colleagues. I can't let anything happen to them. In the beginning, I disliked them, but soon they became my family, just like Emerald is for you."

He sighed. "I see. Then, you strike first. I happen to have obtained some more info on our next target. Hoshijiro wasn't likely his only spy, from what I have gathered. Here, see for yourself."

Mino –san put a jet black folder on the conference table. My eyes jumped forth and back, while he sat there, sipping the tea I made. I was still curious why he's so well connected (or if he's yakuza masquerading as office worker) and the poison he got is hard to come by; he must obtained it from black market.

"You wanted to know about my contacts, Onodera, didn't you? Today, I'm having a meeting with my "friends" and I'm inviting you to see for yourself how we operate. It's a good reference for future, yes? Just read this, so you understand." His calm voice was so cold as he said that.

Yakuza. I'm meeting the underworld. I picked up the file and opened on the first spread pages, where a photo of middle –aged man with a tattoo of 9 under his eye, was grinning at me.

"He was under, hmmm... let's say our protection for doing little odd jobs every now and then. He was our hacker. About two weeks ago, he stopped working with us, saying he's got a new employer. My friends tried to get him back, because he's the best hacker in Japan without a doubt. He wouldn't budge. My friends let him seemingly off the hook, closely monitoring him. Yesterday, one of my contacts saw him meeting with someone you know too well. It was Yokozawa. I wouldn't think much of it were it not for today's anonymous threats. God Nine, that's his hacker name, could pull it off. Framing Amano is easy for a hacker of his caliber. I don't care about Amano's fate, but God Nine betrayed us when we were making a prestigious deal and sold out valuable information to rivals. On top of that, he allied with Yokozawa. That is why my friends decided to have a final chat with God Nine."

I knew it. He's with criminal underworld. And I sided with one of them. This is dangerous.

"Can I ask one question, Mino –san?"

He raised his brows at me, smiling. "Why work as editor? That was to be your question, yes?"

I nodded and he cackled. "I like being an editor, why throw the hard work of my authors out the window? Also, I was editor long before I was contacted by friends. I don't meet them often and I only... give tasks and support to talented individuals like yourself."

I didn't know if I should be flattered or not that he chose me. Mino –san stood up suddenly. "Come, let's not waste time. My friends aren't patient and we take care of betrayers, swiftly. Get dressed, we're leaving. I came by in my car, so we'll take it."

A man of action, Mino –san took back the file, got dressed and I was too curious to let this chance of seeing real yakuza in action to slip, so I followed after Mino –san, hastily putting on my shoes and coat, grabbing my phone and house keys.

I locked the place and we took the elevator down and I was really looking forward to seeing Mino –san's other profession and what it entailed.

He had black car (as expected of yakuza).

We left for God Nine's home or current location.

XxX

The moon was shining brightly up in the sky, illuminating the dark alleys of streets where the gangs fought for domination at night. Also, it was rumored to be the "thugs and criminals only" district, which is why I never stepped a foot here while I was a teenager. Now, well, things are different.

Mino –san stopped his car before a big red brick house. I shook with anticipation as we stepped outside. Mino –san directed me to the left. Five men were coming our way, all dressed in black suits and each had a... handgun or some other firing weapon with them. Also, they disguised their identities with masks that covered up half their face, their eyes were the one feature one could see, nose and mouth were covered up. They are cautious of me, Mino –san must have told them I'd be coming along. They don't want to risk me seeing their faces.

I don't blame them for exercising caution with strangers. It's only rational.

They greeted him heartily. "You've come. Good, God Nine has been holed up inside the last three days, the only exception was that brief meeting with that bear looking guy. By the way, this is your friend you told us about?" The masked yakuza on the right asked, his eyes perforated me through and I stoically accepted the look. The man laughed. "I see. You picked well. Come, let's not make our dear friend waiting." He made a gesture to his four mates, who took the lead. One was watching the street, and two were working on unlocking the most likely locked up door. The last of four was observing his watch, which I found strange, but I didn't dare speak to break up the concentration of the two with... were those lockpicks? I've never seen them before, so up close.

Truth is, I always liked watching crime movies, where the bad guys won, which was a rarity itself. The good guy won and the bad guy was thrown into prison in most movies. I found myself always rooting for the bad guys.

But seeing the real deal in reality... I admit, I must look like a fanboy to them, eyeing them and what they do with exasperated breath. Mino –san in the meantime checked his phone, smirking. When he saw me looking over his shoulder, he showed me the news circulating on the web.

The headlines were about Marukawa and today's murder. Those pesky reporters were pesky, alright. The leader approached Mino –san and showed him the news flash on phone screen. "Your workplace is awfully popular nowadays. Be more careful to not expose yourself."

"I am being careful."

The two who were picking the lock succeeded and as quiet as possible opened the door, one of them already peeking inside the house's interior.

The boss' smirk was that of a hunter stalking its prey. "Your vacation is over, you son of a bitch."

His men went ahead inside, while the boss was slowly walking with us in tow. He wasn't afraid his men would be caught in a trap? Surely a hacker set up some traps... or not?

We entered the house and boss undid the safety lock on his gun, holding the lethal weapon in one hand loosely, as he almost bored leisurely walked towards the kitchen, the bathroom...

I looked up at Mino – san, who shared the same bored expression as his superior (I presumed he's his superior, I could be wrong) searched through all the rooms downstairs before his gaze flickered on the stairs to the upper level, where probably his men were, for we didn't meet them here.

They must be upstairs. A loud thud and mild shriek of pain alerted us of action above. "I see they already began with interrogation. They waste no time."

The boss, Mino –san and myself were ascending and the screaming was increasing in volume, when it suddenly stopped and my blood froze momentarily. Did they kill him?

All doors were closed, except the one on the end of hallway, that door was open –wide and hanging off the hinges, like it was pried open with extreme violence. The two lock pickers must have some more tools with them. They are professionals, deal with these situations commonly, from the looks of it.

Definitely dangerous and yet, so fucking thrilling!

Mino –san giggled when he glanced at me. "You're enjoying this more I'd hoped. You won't let God Nine off the hook so easily, will you? He worked with Yokozawa, don't forget that." He reminded me and a wave of sanguine anger washed over me.

No, he's not getting out of that so easily. He will spill all he knows about Yokozawa and the deal they made.

The boss strut in and lazily stood leaning on the wall to the right. The room itself was spacious and filled with so many computers of different sizes, screens were everywhere, not to mention wires. This is how a hacker's hovel looks like...

And by the biggest screen, slumped in chair with bleeding head and tied down, was God Nine. Four yakuza members were looming over the hacker who didn't see this ambush coming, judging from the little resistance he put up.

That just proves he wasn't as smart as Mino –san gave him credit for. The boss approached the tied God Nine, sneering in his face. "What? You thought we would forget it? I'm afraid we're not so forgiving. However, before we politely have a chat, someone else wants answers and you shall provide them."

He motioned with head in my direction and I stepped forward, so the man in chair could see my face clearly. For a moment, he just stared, when he gasped and turned pale. "YOU'RE HERE?!"

This man knows something. Yokozawa must have told him about me. Time to put on my ruthless look to blend in with the ruthless yakuza. I'll give him the fright of his life. "Talk. Tell me what you know, God Nine."

He shook head, shaking but still putting up a brave demeanor. Too bad I'm in no mood for sympathy tonight. I turned to the lock pickers. "Do you have pliers, good men? I would like to borrow them." I asked politely and they indeed had with them all sorts of torture tools, which I didn't know for what were used for; pliers will do.

One of them handed me beautiful pair of pliers and the yakuza took a few steps back to give me more space with God Nine. The man's horrified eyes were glued on the pliers, his lips quivering as he almost inaudibly protested. "N-noo, sto—p... ple..asssee!"

Armed with twisted half smile and pliers, I stood close above the hacker who was panicking; I saw it, also he was drenched in sweat. Oh, and we didn't even get started.

"Hm... Let me tell you a story. I'm sure you will like it. How did it begin again? Ah, yes." Hands moved to his fingers and kept, short nails. He started fidgeting and I was laughing at his futile attempt. "Stop squirming..." I grabbed hold of the nail with pliers and pulled. "This little piggy went home!"

His nail came off so beautifully and I admired my handiwork while he screamed, blood poured down his palm, onto the wooden floor, dirtying it with scarlet red.

"Aaaaah! Stop!"

Behind me, I heard whispering of Mino –san and the boss. "Now that's what I'm talking about." The boss whispered and Mino –san cut him off. "Shhh, don't ruin his concentration."

Back to God Nine, both tears and blood poured out at once. Since when did I find blood and tears so beautiful together? Nevertheless, I was enjoying this, perhaps more than I should. I set my sights on another of God Nine's nails, throwing the ripped off to the floor. "This little piggy has a roast beef..." And I pulled, tearing it off and he screamed. "Aaaayye...! You bastard...No..."

Calling me a bastard, are you? Who joined up with Yokozawa, huh?! Remorseless, next nail was on the to be ripper off list. "This little piggy had none..."

He hung head, hiding his crying face from me. As if he knew I gloated in his misery and pain. Well, he did bring it upon himself.

"Aaa...Aaaaa..." He huffed, gritting his teeth as his head bobbed to the side, glaring at me with intense hate. "Ready to talk yet? You have seven fingernails left. I think hands are vital for someone like yourself, so spill it. What is your relation with Yokozawa Takafumi? Why did he order you to hack into a company computer and what is his plan."

Despite being in immeasurable pain, he scoffed, with angry tears in eyes. "I'm already dead. I should I have left this city while I had the chance. When you're done, they'll finish me off." His gaze pinpointed at the boss and Mino –san, who looked at each other, bearing the same indescribable expression.

"I don't care for your sob fucking sad story. I can torture you or you can tell me what you know and these gentlemen will kill you, no pain needed."

God Nine laughed in my face. "These "gentlemen" take betrayals seriously. They will kill me, but slowly. I have my pride and I won't betray my last employer, so rip off all my nails, I don't give a shit."

Little too late for self – pity and second thoughts, miserable wretch! I tore off his fourth fingernail with such pleasure, it must have reflected on my face, for God Nine spat on me.

Showing his teeth, tenacity of cockroaches never ceased to amaze me. Four nails less and he still didn't pass out from blood loss.

"Catch." Mino –san threw me a handkerchief. I wiped my face off the disgusting saliva, maniacal frenzy and need to have answers pushed me towards the inevitable fifth ripping.

His fervor diminished somewhat, slumping. Weakened, he must be.

"Be brave, dearie – just one fingernail and we'll move to the other hand." The pliers were in place and I smiled. "This little piggy went wee, wee, wee..."

With loud splotch, his fifth fingernail came off with ease and it joined the other four on floor, in the puddle of blood.

"Wanna play some more?"

"I... won't tell anything..."

Still adamant? Disappointed, I pouted at him. "Now, now. Just tell me. I don't like it when things don't go my way. I could go much farther. DON'T. MAKE. ME."

That smug bastard looked down at me, laughing in my face. Fucking piece of - Someone showed me aside (not so gently) and before I registered what happened, in split second a gunfire lit up the room and more blood poured on the floor, the chair collapsed and fell.

God Nine's smug was replaced by fear, his brains splattered on the screens.

The yakuza boss shot him. All neighborhood must have heard that shot. "Search his things and check the terminals. He must have kept some sort of online stored diary or something." The boss' men got to it, while Mino –san sighed. "God Nine had balls to defy you till the end. Step aside and let them do this." He grabbed my shoulder and we went to stand by the door.

Boss snorted, kicking the corpse on the floor. "Pathetic fucker. Nobody crosses me."

I gave back the blood – caked pliers to their rightful owner and he cleaned them up, like I borrowed them for something normal.

They searched for some minutes, before Mino –san's phone ringtone started ringing and he glanced at the phone, frowning (just like Ishiyama –san did this afternoon) and picked it up, excusing himself.

A personal call. I'll stay here.

I watched the five yakuza, who turned the place upside down and searched through God Nine's files.

A random thought popped in my mind. If that hacker kept an email diary or something, logic dictates it won't be hidden away at the big terminals. Rather... smaller ones. My gaze fell upon the only switched off laptop in the house, the smallest he had.

I reckon whatever we need is on that laptop. Information on Yokozawa and their business I would rather not stick my nose into. I spoke up so suddenly, they all pointed their guns at me and I put hands up in the air, laughing nervously. "Whoa, easy. It's just me. I had thought about it and I think the data we need is on that laptop." I motioned with head towards the laptop on the desk. Boss approached and all lowered weapons (I inwardly sighed from relief) and one of the men turned it on.

It was no surprise to us that the laptop required a password. Damn it. I should have pressed the man less. How can we decipher the password with no leads?

The yakuza searched in his pockets and pulled out a USB flash drive and put it in. Immediately after plugging in, the laptop unlocked itself.

Seeing my impression, the boss explained. "We have many specialists, God Nine wasn't the only one working for us. Another genius came up with that magic you just saw. Incredible, right?"

I nodded, dumbfounded. From torturing to murder, then to hacking into a laptop's OS... nothing was impossible for these guys.

Meanwhile, Mino –san came back. "Anything new?"

"Working on it. The files are cleverly kept in the hidden particles, but with this baby, I can hack even God Nine's laptop." He said, while the USB flash drive accessed all documents, compilations... and many things I've never seen before. I'm just an editor, not IT programmer.

With a red warning sign growing bigger, the screen flickered and went completely black. "What happened?!" The boss asked with a hint of annoyance.

The screen came back on and a sign spelled SYSTEM OVERWRITE ACCESS GRANTED appeared shortly.

Now we're talking! A detailed, hourly diary dated back from ten years ago showed up as the man scrolled down to the bottom, where he reached the date of betrayal. Sensing this ain't my business, I walked away, while they talked in hushed whispers. I gave them privacy, going down the stairs. I have enough on my plate, let them deal with their business and I'll deal with my business.

I wonder how late it is. I grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen. 22.47 pm. So the "minutes of searching" through terminals were in reality an hour wasted, if my calculations are correct. Grinding teeth, I had thought about why Yokozawa won't give up. Takano clearly rejected him that day. He must really hate me to go to such lengths to hire professional hackers and have spies. Unfortunately for him, he lost both the hacker and spy, in the same day.

"Onodera, we found something you should see!" Mino –san's excited voice echoed in the dark house. I ran up, taking the stairs by two. Now I can solve the mystery of their deal and find out everything.

The yakuza discreetly left an agreeable distance in between, silently observing as Mino –san was already reading. He pointed at certain paragragh.

02.11. 19.31 pm.

\-------- I met with my employer. He had very specific orders I couldn't comprehend. I had dealings with him in the few past months, but this is on the borderline of terrorist attack, causing malfunction in a known publishing company for no apparent reason. None of my clients ever asked I do something like that. Harmless pranks, that I did. Countless times. But this... He's crazy in the head. But the pay is so good, it would be foolish to decline. I've got nothing to lose, since I can hide pretty much my IP address, but one never knows... --------

We solved the mystery of the power shortage. He hired God Nine for that, too...then he cut the wires himself to make sure the lights stay off... and those past dealings... what did Yokozawa ask him to do?

03.11. 06.14 am.

\------ His call was unexpected. I told him I'm working on a side job today, but he told me to abandon the other job ASAP. I didn't like his tone, but he's the boss, right? I still found it strange, asking me to hijack (AGAIN!) the same publishing company, so I did some research on my employer. He is apparently very well off, being the top at the sales department, which explains why he's so generous with money. Back to the point, I can't process why he'd want me to do that and I quote "diversion"... Still, I'll send the two messages as he requested. --------

"Diversion" to make everyone focus on the messages, so that he could do... what? Was that woman's death from Sapphire a coincidence or was it part of "diversion" God Nine didn't know about? Either way, there is more written to this date...

03.11. 11.28 am.

\-------- He called, regarding the thing we talked about, I called the project Sensible Removal, at which my employer grunted. The last grunt job I should be doing for him as of tomorrow, shall put to shame all the doubters and losers who said hacking isn't a skill. I'll show them what skill is. Either way, he won't contact me on the progress, because he will be very "busy." Seriously, that man scares me and I don't want to cross him, seeing as I've earned the wrath of one of major gangs for dropping their jobs and selling the information to the highest bidder. Business is business and the clink of coins is more convincing than loyalty. They won't dare put a foot in here. They know I am under the protection of their rivals, it would be suicide. On the Sensible Removal, can't say I am thrilled, but I'll do it. Some crazy kid he needs to permanently get rid off, why not? Since when did I work for criminals and psychopaths? ... hard times demand hard choices, yeah right. This is the last job I'm doing for that man, then I'm outta this fucking town. I should retire, soon. Getting tired of dealing with all that shit and worriedly glancing over the shoulder at night. -----------

So, Yokozawa ordered God Nine to launch the project Sensible Removal, which is focusing on my removal from the game. He ordered my murder. By what means should it be done, that I didn't know. I learned next to nothing from reading through this shitty diary. Just that Yokozawa made one last plan against me. Sensible Removal... It could be interpreted two ways: 1, Yokozawa ordered my death and God Nine was to pull some strings and hack something, probably cause a big distraction – set up a trap and kill me there. 2, Yokozawa's brilliant plan was to pin all the murders committed by him and myself on me, planting false evidence and sending it to authorities or something.

I shuddered. Good thing we killed God Nine before he got his grubby paws on that last project. Goddammit, Yokozawa is just asking to be fucking murdered by me.

Mino –san read it faster than me, already strolling back and forth, deep in thoughts. The yakuza who hacked the laptop approached me. "Are you done?"

I nodded slightly, still shaken up from the reading. The man looked at his boss, who curtly nodded, heading out the door, followed by the three men and Mino –san, who had yet to make eye contact with me. He's thinking about the last heading, I'm sure of it. I still can't wrap my head around the meaning of getting rid of the kid.

The man unplugged the USB and slid it inside his pocket, brandinshing his gun. He fired at the laptop without a warning, destroying it. I stood there, motionless and he tsked, urging me to hurry up and leave.

"Boss doesn't have all night for this. Move it." He said and I picked up the pace, following after him. Outside the house, we were I was met with sight unseen; the yakuza were scattering something that resembled... gasoline around the house and on the house's walls, dousing it in the substance. Mino –san calmly stood by, smiling in that usual creepy way, casually making small talk with the boss.

... I joined up with Mino –san, who clasped. "High time we left, Onodera. There is nothing more to see here."

...Yes, nothing more to see. He held the car door for me and I adjusted in the passenger seat beside him, while he fumbled with the seat belt.

He started the car and we left the street. I looked behind and saw the rising flames that licked the brick house, engulfing it.

Turning back, I focused on my hands.

We didn't speak much. Mino –san had to focus on driving and on top of that, we were stranded in a traffic jam.

Mino –san leaned on the back –rest, looking straight ahead. "What do you think about it all, Onodera?"

His voice made me jumpy. One didn't know if he was speaking with you or not.

"That Sensible Removal speaks of two variants: First, he causes a final distraction, lures me in a trap when it's most convenient for him. Or second variant, he frames me for all the murders, like he did with Amano guy. But since God Nine is dead, he lost the deal. He was supposed to launch that project tomorrow."

Mino –san affirmatively nodded a few times and the column of cars moved. "I thought the same, Onodera. From now on, you have to be extra careful. If you have a suspicion he's after your colleagues, then I'll have a few of my friends making sure no harm comes to them. So, you won't have any more worries. Your only worry is how to lure Yokozawa into a trap. You should return the favor. I kinda liked that project of God Nine's. We should incorporate it our use. Which variant do you favor the most?" He asked, with a sly smirk I associated when he was up to mischief.

He knew my answer, but he wanted a verbal confirmation. "I want him six feet under.

His smirk deepened and didn't retort back. That smirk didn't bode anything good from my past experience with Mino –san. Didn't bode well for my targets.

"Tomorrow, your first move will be to get Hoshijiro's number. Emerald has a meeting with sales in the morning and I will observe Yokozawa. God Nine is dead and he lost a spy – and he doesn't know of the facts yet. He's bound to become angry for ruining his plans and spy network, so he won't retaliate right away. I'll use my contacts to make all spenders understand what will happen to them if they work for Yokozawa. Unless they want to end up like God Nine. " He told it in a monotone voice as if he just said he watered his house plants.

We rode out of that traffic jam to my apartment. "For tomorrow, I need you on your guard, in case he snaps again. Don't give him any openings like this morning. Take stairs if you're alone and not with someone from Emerald. I'll send a message after work, when you're safely home. Give me some time to work out a plan and keep safe. Without you, all the efforts we made were in vain. Got it?" He flicked my forehead while driving and I nodded, seeing his serious expression.

He drove to my neighborhood and close to my apartment complex. We shouldn't be seen together.

I made a hasty exit, thanking him for a new insight on the night life and he just donned that creepy smirk of his, driving away.

Alone, I walked to the gate and stuck the keys inside. One more glance behind the dark side, before the gate shut and auto – detection lights came on in the hallway. The elevator was on the first floor for once I didn't have to wait.

I got inside and pushed the button to my floor.

What a day it was.

The door clicked open and I got off, pondering about what I learned at God Nine's house. I unlocked my door and after getting inside, I immediately locked it shut and put on the padlock. Call me paranoid, but after reading God Nine's entries, I was entitled to little paranoia.

Exhaustion caught up with me as soon as I crossed into living room, where I collapsed and laid on couch.

Time passed and when my stomach growled aggressively, I decided to eat and go to sleep.

Finishing up the midnight snack, I was about to go to bed when... the door bell rang.

Who's by the main gate at this late hour? I checked phone briefly for new messages, I had none. Strange...

I strut to the home phone and pushed the button so the person downstairs could talk.

"Who is it?" I asked, cautiously.

"It's me, please open up, Onodera." Takano's voice pleaded in the phone receiver.

Takano's here at this hour?

Whatever for?

I stood in silence as I pushed the other button and opened the door for him.

This is very strange. Takano didn't mention a late visit earlier.

I didn't know what was going on any more.

TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another easter egg for gamers only, I didn't even change the dialogue at all.  
> Also spender is a another term for hackers who do anything for money. It was used in PS1 game Front Mission 3 (which I have been replaying over and over the last month, there is the cause of all the delays in new updates, ladies and gents, also my laziness to sit down and write the goddamn chapter of Dodgeball challenges issued!! that has been on my mind) and this is the result.... Also, I discovered my new love for Iiiiiiizaaaaaayaaaa Orihara (♥♥♥), that crazy punk. He's just like my yandere Ritsu, unpredictable.


	15. Fallen Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu gets a late night visit, but it's not from Takano...

What is Takano doing in front of my apartment at this time so late? I wonder if it’s a social visit or… maybe it has a more personal nature.

Shaking head to get the unsavory (at that moment) thoughts away, I waited before the door, fidgety. After two horribly long minutes, a soft knock announced his presence.

With heart heavily thumping, I undid the latch and unlocked the door, opening it for him. However, it wasn’t Takano!!

 

He launched at me with a big ass knife. No, what’s this?! An assassin?! I couldn’t get a good luck at the man, I did a very sensible thing – evaded, frantically searching for my bag. No, that won’t do!

The man’s identity was concealed, the only thing I could make out was the eyes of a killer as he shut the door behind him, licking the edge of the knife. Running by him without getting stabbed is out of question. I don’t have another option. Making noise would possibly attract neighbors and then it would involve police, snooping around my apartment.

I ran towards kitchen, the assassin laughed, running after me. I grabbed the nearest knife, taking on attack position. I won’t go down so easily. ”Who sent you? Yokozawa?” I spat the name of the man I loathed.

Unknown man played with the large knife, eying me warily with those creepy eyes. There are more crazier people out than me.

”Wouldn’t you like to know… it’s nothing personal, but a contract is a contract. Now, would you kindly stand still so I can kill you?” He asked politely and I measured the distance between us. Four meters… 

One mistake and I may end up dead.

Assassin strutted forward and I made two steps back. What am I afraid about? I’ve just tortured a man.

 

I straightened my back, charging at him, twisting the knife in my hand. I was aiming for the vitals. The assassin flawlessly escaped, ducking out of the knife’s way. Bastard!!

He was resurfacing, his knife directed at my stomach. Ha! Our knifes clashed, steel against steel. The fucker was stronger, so I had to play dirty. My life was at stake.

I kicked him under the belt, which gave an advantage, then I punched him in the face. He tottered, still feeling the kick. I sliced his hand in which he held the filleting knife.

He jolted, hissing as the knife slipped from his grasp. He immediately bent down to pick it up.

 

Blood spurted from his mouth. Assassin glanced at his chest, where my knife punctured, above his left lung. I kicked his knife away, grinning as I twisted and buried the knife deeper. He held the knife by its sharp edges. He jerked forcibly, throwing me aside. I hit the floor and he got up, blood dripping on my stainless floor.

My knife clinked. The vicious, bloodthirsty assassin punched me hard. Ouch. My head snapped back, my jaw hurt. I won’t get any information out of this man.

I gazed at him and he shook head and blinked, retreating all of sudden.

One step.

He made two.

Two steps.

He made three.

 

”What’s the matter? Were you told I’m a harmless idiot who will let himself get killed?” I whispered menacingly, all the while making progress towards the assassin who was scared shitless, bleeding.

”Why don’t you run with your tail between legs, Mr. Assassin?” I continued, drawing closer. Perhaps my provocation was too much; he knelt down and threw his fallen knife at me, which grazed my cheek.

I touched it, feeling wetness. Rubbing, I looked at my fingers.

 

The assassin used the opportunity to run. He didn’t get far, I tripped him and he crashed in the hall. Time to silence him. Forever.

He was crawling, his bleeding was getting out of hand. I knew that the assassin knew what was going to happen. I kicked him repeatedly in the groin, the assassin was making too much noise. No, can’t have neighbors getting suspicious… only one way to do this.

 

The assassin was nearly gone, on the brink of passing out from blood loss. I bent down, putting both hands around his neck. He was gradually putting on more pressure, while the assassin tried to shake him off. He was getting bluer, bluer, his pupils were double the size, he was trying to scream.

This only made me more angrier, more hell bent on ending his life. I choked him for a good minute and half, before he stopped flouncing. His eyes darkened.

A bit breathless, I let go, standing up.

 

Huh.

 I was lucky Yokozawa sent this second grade killer after me. Signs of struggle were all around the place. I have to clean up. My gaze fell upon my phone. I dialed Mino –san and explained to him what happened ( he wasn’t happy I was so easily fooled), but he said some “friends” will come to “clean up” in about fifteen minutes. I thanked him for such making such a swift decision. I hung up, collecting the knifes, rinsing them under water. I know Mino –san’s “friends” are professionals, but I don’t want to give them a reason to doubt my loyalty and trustworthiness.

Next up were the blood stains, then I moved the body into bathroom.

 

Mino – san’s “friends” knocked a few times and this time, I checked the peephole if it was really them. It was. The same men, even.

I let them in and explained in short what happened. They came, took the body (in a black opaque bag) and left.

 

A sigh of relief.

Before they came, I rummaged through the assassin’s pockets, where I found his phone and on it was a voice recording. Takano’s voice. That is how he fooled me into believing it was him.

Yokozawa is getting craftier and craftier. Wait. Maybe God Nine launched the Sensible Removal sooner and this assassin was the the one who was supposed to remove me from the picture. Huh…

I yawned. Damn, I need to get some sleep. Locking and checking twice, I strut towards bedroom, where I changed into pajamas and sank on the welcoming bed.

 

* * *

 

I slept well. Woke up half past ten. Yawning, I went to get ready for another busy day before Tanikaze bangs on my door. Hopefully, he and Hoshijiro hooked together, so he’ll leave me alone after we go to work.

In television they were doing a show with idols. Disinterested, I ate my breakfast. I dressed up and waited for the younger man to come for me.

At 11.50 I felt something was off. Why didn’t Tanikaze come for me yet? Maybe he stayed over at Hoshijiro’s place or he’s still sleeping. Either way – I don’t need “protection.” I was careless to let in that assassin, but it was a mistake that won’t repeat. I can’t afford to make mistakes.

With that thought, I gathered up courage. I don’t need to be escorted. I’ll go alone to work.

If someone attacks me again, I’ll be ready. I left my apartment and locked the door. Then I checked the corridor to the elevator. Empty. Hmm… I’m thinking too much. I’ll take the damned elevator down.

 

I walked to the only working elevator (other one was out of service) and pressed the button for the lobby. I took the usual route to work through the park and then into the subway, where I hitched a ride, which wasn’t as packed as one would expect.

A deserted spot… I needed some space to think about my next move. Before I could reach it, a hand grabbed my arm, forcefully holding me in place. Again with bothering and groping?! Shitheads!

I turned to confront the person.

 

_Yokozawa?!_

 

”What do you want?” I asked him, in a collected manner.

He yanked with me. ”Your tenacity is admirable.”

I grinned, despite wanting to rip him a new one right there and then. ”Why, thank you very much.” I shot back at him and he gritted teeth. Riling him up never stopped to amuse me.

”Transfer to literature already. Your fumbling with manga is embarrassing.”

 

I snorted, getting my hand free from his grip. ”Fumbling, you say? Would the manga I’ve been working on get an adaptation if I was doing such a horrible job?”

His eyes narrowed. ”We’ll see if it will even get published.”

 

I giggled. ”Was that a threat? Are you planning on “sensibly removing” me from manga department?”

Yokozawa’s eyed widened and overall, his body language screamed nervous. ”What… did you say?”

”Also, that visit was uncalled for. But don’t worry, my guest was taken care of well.”

 

He got angry. Yokozawa raised his hand to hit me, but I was quicker. I slapped him across the face and pulled him down by his necktie. People around us dispersed further, mumbling about a fight. Ha, this wasn’t a fight. Yet. And Yokozawa glared at me with the reddening cheek. “You won’t stop me. Not in work nor private. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

 

” _ONODERA_!! Huh, Yokozawa?”

We saw Takano, approaching us. I let go of the bastard and he fixed his necktie. ”Are you two… fighting?”

The people must have said there is a fight and he came to see… No doubt Yokozawa will rat me out. He stepped away from me. ”It’s nothing. But it’s good you’re here. It’s about the meeting…”

Takano sighed, glancing at me. ”Again? But I wanted…”

 

”It can wait. The meeting won’t. Isaka wants you to attend it.” The creep put his hands around Takano’s shoulders and was leading him away from me, to the more crowded area of train.

Takano looked back at me one last time before they disappeared into the crowd. That fucker Yokozawa, always stealing Takano from me when he wants to talk with me.

 

I didn’t want to arrive with them, so I stepped out on the next stop, which was good 20 minutes of walking, less if you knew your way around. And I knew my way around.

A side street. Didn’t Mino –san warn me about staying off the crowded main streets? Still, this was a shortcut. Also… I wanted to meet with him before going to work if it was possible. He needs to hear this voice recording.

I’ve checked the phone’s galleries, external memory bank and it was empty, save for that recording of Takano’s voice. Who’d go to such trouble to record his voice and piece it up together, just to fool me? Well, I knew the answer to that question, but it was still a mystery when he recorded Takano, what’s more – recorded him while he’s growing wary of the grizzly bear…

Takano himself told me he’s starting to distrust Yokozawa. I’m sure he’s been avoiding him, but it’s not easy when he’s the chief editor.

And it all crowned Yokozawa’s reaction when I mentioned the sensible removal. He sent the “guest” to kill me, but I prevailed in the fight.

Lately, all the murders in Marukawa have been committed by him. The women, Kirishima. Then, the framing of Amano… not to mention he failed two times now in his attempts of assassination. I must have the devil’s luck.

 

It’s clear that we’re past setting up traps. This ends now. Even today if needed. I am done taking Yokozawa’s bullshit. He wants to fight me? He’ll get the fight.

The last fight of his fucking miserable life. I’ll see to it personally.

 

I was torn from my inner musing when I just narrowly avoided collision with Hoshijiro, who was walking fast and in a great hurry. She was really out of it, looking around frantically.

Hoshijiro’s eyes halted at the phone in my hand. Her facial expression changed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we walked silently to the back of Marukawa, which was empty.

Why did she get so nervous over seeing that phone? Clearly, she must know something. And I’m done waiting for an explanation. I will get one.

Right. Now.

 

Hoshijiro’s lips quivered, her hands were shaking.

_I knew it! I never should have trusted her._

I raised my hand with the phone. “So it was you. Figures.”

She shook head, backing away. “You don’t understand… I had no choice! He said if I didn’t do it, he would ‘arrange’ for Tanikaze’s assassination.”

 

Silence settled around us as I eyed her for any sign of deceit. Hoshijiro grabbed onto my hands, her round big eyes were filling up with tears. “Please! You have to believe me! I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t risk it, I couldn’t risk Tanikaze’s life. He means everything to me!!”

I jerked myself out from her grasp, turning around.

Frankly, I couldn’t blame her; if I was the old Ritsu I would have done the same in her shoes. However… I am a different man. I strut to the front of the building, she was walking behind me. “I’ll do whatever you need to help save Tanikaze. Please, help me.”

 

Anything? Then… I looked at her. Her eyes were puffy, her lips formed a thin line. I crossed arms. “Are you sure? Will you do anything I say?”

She nodded.

Now should I trust her claim that Tanikaze is missing? It’s true that he didn’t come to get me, but… if he won’t be at his desk, then he’s probably missing as Hoshijiro is saying.

At any case, enough lingering around. “Come on inside. We’ll talk  later.”

 

I didn’t stick around to look behind me if she was following or not. When we walked into the lobby, I noticed the fake smiles and spooked eyes when they saw me enter.

Hah, since Crimson has been branded as possible suspects for all the murders, all the employees have been eyeing me strangely. They can’t find any proof though. I was very thorough of hiding my tracks. Whereas Yokozawa was… it’s a wonder the cops haven’t busted him yet. I operate with subtlety, while he is just bold and reckless.

His luck will run out soon.

That day is coming. With that thought I passed by the front desk, straight into the elevator. Two seconds later, Hoshijiro came in and the door closed. I pressed the button to the fourth floor and it took us up.

Hoshijiro gave me a look and I shook head.

Not here, not now.

Practically anyone could enter at any floor and overhear. I am not risking all my hard work of disposing of cretins like Haitani and that perverted creep Hasegawa for her.

 

She understood my silence and stood calmly beside me as we waited for our stop. The elevator door clicked and it revealed to us the lonesome staircase and bleak hallway.

Hoshijiro sighed, trying to look as normal as possible. She stepped out as first and made a break for Sapphire. I gave her a headstart before I headed for Crimson, taking a peek at Emerald’s section. As I suspected, Takano was still stuck at the meeting. Only Mino –san and Hatori were present. Then I took a brief glance at the Sapphire’s side, where only Hoshiro sat alone at her desk. She was turning on her laptop.

 

Doesn’t seem like Tanikaze is here. But neither is the chief editor Furukawa and the other woman. Maybe they took a day off or something.

This just strengthens what she told me. Perhaps Tanikaze is held prisoner and she must obey.

 

… I sat down at my desk, greeting the team. 

“Good morning.”

Mizutani patted my forearm jokingly. “Morning! You are kinda late today. Did you have trouble sleeping?”

 

Yeah, you could say that.

 

“There is a lot happening. I can’t wrap my head around it.”

She sympathetically nodded, looking at her laptop. Nakamura –san looked thoroughly tired. She caught my look and waved shortly as she was shuffling the manga pages. Ishiyama was correcting a storyboard and he just waved shortly at me, acknowledging my presence.

He’s really in the zone. I should get to my own work… an odd red paper caught my eye. It was sticking out of my planner. I slightly pulled it out and read the short message.

 

_Whenever you can slip away, come and meet up at where we first talked._

 

‘Where we first talked?’ This message is from Mino –san, right? It must be from him. I crumpled up the strip of red paper and put it in my pocket.

I'm pretty sure Mino –san didn’t count on me bringing another person to our meeting. I'm not sure if I should trust her or not; best leave Mino –san to be the judge of that.

I sank into my chair. I’ll sneak out with Hoshijiro later. I got to my own work, first thing I did was get in touch with Kunihirou – sensei.

 

We talked for a while. He really liked the idea of a short novel adaptation, but it was still too far away to talk about it in closer detail. The deadline for this month was coming up soon; the short novel won’t run away. So we focused at the matter at hand. Before we knew it, I saw my colleagues going away from their desks. I checked my phone.

 

It’s 3 pm already? Fuck… I have been on the phone for too long. About time to slip away to that meeting. We cleared up the confusion about the storyboard and I hung up on him.

I let out a sigh of weariness, synonymous with our line of work. I looked around the department. Half the seats were empty. Many went to lunch outside, or just for a smoke. Takano just came back from the meeting, looking thoroughly tired.

 

He came up to me and I stood up, putting my phone in my pocket. I was just about to message Hoshijiro…

 

The meeting could wait for a bit longer.

“Ritsu, are you okay?” He asked carefully and I smiled at him. “I am a bit tired, but it’s nothing serious. I am taking care of myself, properly.”

He dismissively shook head, leaning in as he whispered. “You know this isn’t about your health. How are things?”

 

Oh. Of course he meant that. It will be taken care of soon (I hope). “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Takano didn’t look convinced. His hands gently enclosed mine and I had to muster up all my willpower to get away. “Takano –san… we’re at work. People might be looking.” I muttered.

“Ritsu. I need to know what is happening. Don’t you trust me? He asked me, his eyes pleading.

 

I wanted, I wanted so badly to tell him everything, but… he would never love me if he found out what I did. What I had to do.

“I trust you Takano. I fully trust you.”

“Then tell me.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell Takano.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but he got cut off by Hatori. “Takano –san, I need to ask you about the storyboard correcting.” He looked unfazed.

One more glance and he headed towards the Emerald section.

I watched him leave, his walking was stiff.

 

It pained my heart, lying to Takano, but it needed to be done. One more kill… one more death and nothing else will stand in the way of their happiness.

With heavy uneasiness, I quickly typed in a quick message for her to come meet me at the elevator area in two minutes.

Very discreetly I darted to the elevators and waited for her to show up. Hoshijiro came up to me and I shortly nodded at her. She walked past me and I jogged to catch up, leading the way. Meanwhile she looked at me. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“You’ll meet my friend. He’s very… resourceful.” She gaped at me, thinking about the possible candidates I reckon.

We got out and I led her to the conference room number 3, where I first met Mino –san and he made me that offer I couldn’t decline. I opened the door and Hoshijiro walked in first. I shut the door behind us and I saw how she froze when she saw the man with mysterious smile.

 

 

Mino –san’s smile got even wider.

 

 

“Mino –san?!” She uttered in disbelief.

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
